Scarlet Angels
by ButterflyBlueEyes
Summary: Everything is about to change. On a stormy night a new speedster comes into the lab covered in blood and rocks Barry's world. She is from the future and the daughter of Barry Allen. She accidently ran into the past and is stuck there, maybe forever. The future has changed and Barry isn't sure how to handle it. The big question is who is her mother? *Snowbarry* *Canon up to 1x20*
1. Chapter 1

Q**uick little note before we begin:**

**This is my first Flash story And this is a Snowbarry fanfiction. Sorry to the Westallen shippers but I don't ship them. Snowbarry fan from episode 1 of the show! This is set after Season 1 is over and is canon up to 1x20, the Reverse-Flash is dead and Gideon disappeared after everything was over. Caitlin and Ronnie decided that they had different lives now and are now just friends. Ronnie and Dr. Stein are traveling the world now. Iris and Eddie are still together and only a couple that lives together. Henry Allen is still in prison because they couldn't get a confession, sorry if you wanted him out.**

**Also, this is doesn't have a beta so if you see any mistakes let me know or if anyone wants to beta this then send me a PM, it would be immensely appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Natalie Allen and the plot. I do NOT own the Flash (although I wish I did).**

It was a unusually normal day in Central **City,** no one had been expecting the thunder storm that had come out of the blue that afternoon. Barry Allen was busy at work at the CCPD working a on a case that didn't have to do with a meta-human. Even after everything that happened with Dr. Wells, the Reverse Flash, Barry still couldn't help but think about that newspaper article that had the name Iris West-Allen and all the things Gideon had said. Barry wanted so badly to ask Gideon more about the future but after the Reverse Flash was dead and his body disappeared, Gideon disappeared too.

Barry had been sitting there staring at the samples he was supposed to be analyzing but he was too lost in his thoughts about the future. The rumble of the storm outside pushed him from his thoughts and back to his work. Though his mind wouldn't stop racing with questions even as he worked, Why was Eobard Thawne trying to kill him in the first place? Was the future Gideom mentioned set in stone? Did he even want that future anymore? Was he in love with Iris? Of course he was, Iris was the woman he loved.

It's been two months since he destroyed the Reverse- Flash and life returned to normal or as normal as it could get with meta- humans running around the city. Cisco, Caitlin and him were still capturing and locking up meta-humans, Joe and Eddie were fighting crime while occasionally working with the Flash and Iris was still only writing Flash related stories for the newspaper even though she did know who the Flash really was. Me. Despite the big blowup that occured after Iris found out things were good even with the horrible thunder storm that hit the city. Cisco checked it out and the storm was perfectly natural, thank god for no more storm inducing metas.

*STAR Labs*

Cisco was in the cortex working on new designs for his suit or Barry and his suit but mostly his.

"Are you really going to make another suit for Barry with different colors?" Caitlin asked as she walked in carrying two to go cups of Jitters in her hands.

"Yes I am, it looked so much better that way and I don't know why I didn't think of it before!" He exclaimed taking the cup Caitlin offered him.

Before Caitlin could answer they heard the familiar whoosh of wind coming from behind them, "Hey Barry, what do you think of these new designs?", Cisco asked not even turning around.

"Cisco!" Caitlin exclaimed from behind him, he turned to see a girl with long reddish brown hair and bright green eyes staring at him in shock with blood all over her.

"What year is it?" She asked as she swayed a bit, she looks as if she could collapse at any second.

"2015" Cisco answered as the girl looked around with confusion and pain twisting on her face.

"Do you need some help? Is that your blood?" Caitlin asked edging towards the girl.

She opened her mouth to reply but then fell forward into Caitlin's arms. "Help me get her to the bed" she hissed as she looked to the girls injuries, there was an obvious bullet hole in her shoulder and her stomach.

Cisco helped Caitlin lift the stranger and put her on the med bed in the other room. I watched as Caitlin went into doctor mode and ripped open the girls shirt and took off the strange necklace the girl was wearing and put it on the table.

"Cisco, call Barry".

**Please let me know what you think and if I should keep going! You will learn who she is in the next chapter which will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First, a Quick shoutout to the people who have reviewed:**

**starfire558**

**Bon-Bon Emerson**

**TheHyperWriter**

**Maddypupz(Guest)**

**KittyBloor**

**Guest**

**caitlinmontgomery**

**katiearbour95**

**A1m0st1sN3v3rEn0ugh**

**You guys are awesome and thanks for reviewing, your reviews mean so much to me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. I only own Natalie Allen and the plot.**

_"It's over Wells!" Barry shouted at his old mentor, he finally had him cornered. The plan to kill the reverse flash was in order, Cisco had modified the cold gun, yes Captain Colds gun, to kill a speedster. The plan was to have Ronnie and Oliver to wait inside an abandoned warehouse while Barry drew Wells inside. Once Wells was in, Caitlin would activate the shield that would trap all meta-humans inside the warehouse. Then Barry would pull out the gun. So far things had gone exactly as Caitlin planned, Barry remembered his heart swelling with pride when she had explained her plan to them._

_When Wells noticed that he was trapped he started to laugh, "Whats so funny?" Ronnie snapped as Oliver and him came to stand on either side of Barry._

_ "Congratulations, your plan certainly worked didn't Doctor Snow?" he taunted looking right at the cameras. _

_"Shut the hell up, Wells. It's over" Barry snapped. Barry had insisted on Caitlin and Cisco staying at STAR Labs and watching everything from the screens, he wouldn't put them in danger._

_"You don't think I didn't know about the plan Doctor Snow concocted to stop me or how Cisco modified Mr. Snart's gun to kill me. That gun won't do anything to me. "_

_Barry smirked, "We counted on that, we made sure that our plan was broadcasted to you." he said flashing to where Cisco had hidden the cold gun and returned back with it in his hands. _

_"You can't kill me, I'm always one step ahead" Wells scoffed_

_"Are you really sure about that?" Oliver said calmly with his bow pointed straight at Wells' heart. _

_"You only think that you got a hold of the gun and rendered it useless" Ronnie added in._

_ "We made sure that all our plans were set and that you'd know about them. Cisco was brilliant enough to make two, just incase. It was Cait's idea to have one hidden here just waiting for this day to come. You ruined my life, my families life, all my friend's lives and now it's time to pay" Barry finished pointing the gun at Wells._

_Wells looked shocked and truly impressed, his arch-nemesis had defeated him. He couldn't believe it, after 15 years of careful planning it had all gone wrong. The Flash had bested him again and he didn't plan on going out without a fight. He screamed in anger and went straight for Barry._

_Oliver released his arrow which hit Wells' shoulder, Ronnie blasted fire at his legs and Barry fired the cold gun. It was over, Barry had avenged his mothers death. His only regret was that he couldn't get his father out of prison. _

_Barry dropped the gun, his hands wouldn't stop shaking, he'd killed someone. Eobard Thawne, the Reverse-Flash, was dead. _

The sound of Barry's phone brought him back to the present, he shook his head and picked it up just as the thunder boomed in the sky again.

"Barry you need to get here now" Barry jumped up from his chair and grabbed his jacket.

"What's going on?" he asked worriedly, maybe the storm really was from a meta.

"Look man, I'll explain when you get here but you need to get here like now, dude."

"Okay I'll be there soon" he hung up more than a little confused.

Barry send a quick text to Joe telling him there was an emergency had STAR Labs and flashed away. When he got there, Barry stopped at the door, there was blood. He felt panic rise in his chest, did something happen to Caitlin?

"Cisco" he shouted when he reached the Cortex. Cisco came barreling in from the med room.

"It's about time you got here."

"What's going on? Where's Caitlin?"

"Dude, Caitlin is fine" Barry felt the tension in his body go away but his concern was still there.

"Then what's the big emergency?"

Cisco pulled Barry over to the computer, "This girl came in all bloody and asking about what year it was but thats not the crazy part, watch how she comes in"

Barry watched as a girl sped to the door, put in the code and sped up to the cortex and fainted in Caitlin's arms.

"She's a speedster, like me and she looks exactly like..."

"You, yeah its freaky" Cisco said looking half in awe and half freaked out. Barry looked hard at the girl, she was wearing a black dress, like one you'd wear to a funeral and a long golden necklace with a symbol he couldn't make out on it.

"Who is she?" Barry asked looking back up at Cisco.

"No idea but Caitlin is working on her now. I don't think she heals as fast as you do, dude". Barry looked back to the video and noticed the gun shot wounds to the shoulder and stomach.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked starting to walk towards the med room.

"She should be, Caitlin said none of her wounds were fatal but she patched her up and is analyzing her blood now." Barry nodded and opened the door to the med room.

Once inside he saw the girl laying in the same bed Barry was in for nine months after he fell into a coma. Her reddish brown hair was sprawled across the pillow and she was really pale. He walked towards the bed and stared down at her, she really does look like him except for the nose, it looks like... "Barry"

He turned to Caitlin and smiled at her, she came out with her tablet. Barry felt himself relax as he looked into those brown eyes that have always comforted him.

"How's our patient doc?" I asked walking towards her.

Caitlin sighed and looked over at the girl, "She's stable for now. It's weird, her cells are exactly like yours. Once the bullet holes heal, she should wake up, which if her healing is as good as yours should be within the hour". Barry nodded and his eyes traveled to the table where the necklace sat with a bit of blood on it.

"Barry, I have a theory and it may be crazy." he turned back to look at his friend and raised his eyebrows in question.

"What do you need?"

"Your blood, I think she may be related to you".

Cisco jumped up from his seat, "like she could be from the future, sweet"

"Well", Caitlin said cutting off Cisco, "she does seem to be a speedster, she looks exactly like you and the first thing she asked was what the year was. Maybe..."

"She traveled back in time" Barry finished looking astonished, "just like I did two months ago".

"I'll get another sample from our mystery girl and we'll find out."

I watched as Caitlin got a vile of blood from the girl and checked on her wounds one more time before giving me a smile and heading to get the blood tested. Cisco jumped up and said he was going back to mess with my, I mean our suit. I was left alone with her, my possible descendent or just mysterious twin with speedster powers just like me.

I picked up the necklace from the stand and looked it over, on one side there was a lightning bolt just like mine and on the other side were the initials, NA. N could stand for Nora and A could stand for Allen. The whole thing kinda blows my mind a bit. If she's from the future she could tell me of Iris and I get together, tell me if my dad ever gets out of prison, if I do get that promotion at work. I felt myself getting excited about all the possibilities that this could bring for us, we would know how to stop metas when they strike, maybe we should start making files on all of our metas.

Barry pulled out one of the chairs next to the girls bed and felt strangely compelled to hold her hand. She is ice cold, Barry rubbed his hands together to try and generate some heat to her hands but they stayed ice cold. Barry felt her face, it too was as cold as ice. He got up to get her some more blankets from the cupboard. Once he put some more layers on her, he touched her hand again and it felt like she was in an icebox.

"Maybe I should get Cait" he said worriedly as he made his way to the door to tell Caitlin about the girls cold skin. He stopped just as he was about to touch the door knob when he heard sheets rustling and a gasp.

"Daddy?" a feminine voice cracked, Barry stopped and turned to see startlingly green eyes, his eyes staring back at him.

**Please leave me a review on what you think. I made this one longer and gave some flashbacks. Let me know if I should do more flashbacks and what they should be of. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First and foremost, a shoutout to those who reviewed:**

**98Alexa**

**Masqueraded Angel**

**domxnstrousthings**

**clashofthelegends**

**TheHyperWriter**

**fangirl913**

**thebeezekneeze**

**A1m0st1sN3v3rEn0ugh**

**Starcalista**

**TurboWo1f**

**KittyBloor**

**katiearbour95**

**nounoupotter**

**Thanks you guys for reviewing, I appreciate it so much. Your reviews inspire the story so please keep them coming! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Flash or snowbarry would be slowly making its way to being canon. I only own Natalie Allen and the plot. **

_Barry's POV_

Barry was in shock, could this really be his daughter from the future. He quickly looked her over, there was no way she could be Iris' daughter, she is too pale. If she was Iris daughter she'd have darker skin, her skin is actually lighter than mine more like Caitlin's skin actually. The girl jumped out of the bed only wearing the STAR Labs sweats that Caitlin had put on her and walked towards me slowly, like she couldn't believe she was seeing me.

"Your awake" Barry and the girl turned to look at Caitlin as she walked in smiling reassuringly at them both. The girl did the thing I least expected her to do, she hugged Caitlin. Caitlin wrapped her arms around the girl sending a confused glance Barry's way to which he shrugged.

The girl pulled away suddenly and wiped a few tears away, "I'm sorry, that was so rude, you don't even know who I am. I just...it's been a long time since I've seen you, either of you"

"It's fine, I'll always accept a hug" Caitlin said quoting my dad and Barry couldn't help but smile at Caitlin.

"I'm Natalie by the way, Natalie Nora Allen" the girl, apparently Natalie said putting her hand out for the both of us to shake.

"You are my...?" I asked hesitantly. The name Natalie Nora Allen ringing in my head, could she be my daughter from the future? In the words of Cisco, what the frack?

"Your daughter, yes. I guess I came back in time. Uncle Cisco said it was 2015 right?"

Caitlin and I exchanged a look, "That's right, what year are you from?" I asked watching the face of my daughter for any other clues to who her mother is. Natalie has my eyes and her face looks like mine but that nose and her mouth look different. Familiar.

" 2041" she answered her green eyes looking straight at Caitlin and I. The way she looked at us kinda bothers me, it was like she hadn't seen us in a long time, does that mean we are dead or something. Then it hit me 2041, wow, that's 26 years in the future. Wait how old is Natalie? She looks a little younger than Caitlin and I, maybe 20?

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Caitlin asked reading my mind. She tended to do that a lot and I'm tending to think about Caitlin a lot.

"No it's okay, I'm 21 and you can ask me anything you want about me that doesn't have to do with the future." Natalie answered giving Caitlin a timid smile, her eyes shining up at Caitlin.

"Okay, how are you feeling?" Caitlin asked shifting back into doctor mode, Natalie smiled sadly and hopped up onto the med bed like she'd done it a thousand times which I'm sure she probably has if she's my daughter, I wouldn't be surprised if she was just as reckless as me.

"I heal fast so I'm okay, just really tired and hungry", Caitlin cracked a smile at her response and proceeded to check her bullet wounds.

"Your wounds are mostly healed but your skin is still really cold. Do you need-"

"Don't worry about that" Natalie interrupted, "my skin is always cold, its when I feel warm that you need to worry". Caitlin turned to exchange a look with me.

"Why don't you go get Cisco, Barry" Caitlin suggested after a period of silence. Natalie couldn't stop staring at Caitlin and I couldn't stop staring at her. I nodded and with one more look at my future daughter, I turned to leave the room. The question of who her mother is looming over my head.

*_Caitlin's POV_*

My mind was reeling as I stared at Barry's daughter, she's obviously a speedster, she heals just as fast as Barry and she looks like Barry. Even though I've been working with the Flash for almost a year now, things still surprise me. I'm still trying to wrap it around my mind that time travel exists. If you told me a few years ago what I'd be doing today, I would've laughed in your face but now I can't imagine my life any other way.

Ronnie and I are just friends now and that's okay, we are both different now. He's a meta-human that can set himself on fire and fly and I'm a better version of myself. The best version I've been in my whole life and that's all thanks to Barry. My feelings for him took me completely by surprise, it was a gradual thing, falling in love with him. I didn't really notice it until after that time I got drunk and we sang "summer lovin". It was the morning after when I woke up and realized I wish Barry had stayed he night. He made me happy and I felt safe with him.

When I saw the name Iris West-Allen on that newspaper clipping from the future, my heart sunk. For the past two months I've kept my feelings are Barry locked away, I needed to prepare myself for them becoming a couple. I know that eventually Iris will stop giving Barry the cold shoulder over him keeping the big secret from her and they will get together but now seeing Natalie, it gives me hope. I've always wanted to name my daughter Natalie and I know I would never let my child not have their own name. I wouldn't want them to think that they had to live up to the name they were given. She couldn't possibly be my child, what am I thinking? I shook my head and got back to the task of checking on Natalie's wounds. They aren't quite healed yet, in fact I think one of them is still bleeding a little bit.

"You're still bleeding" I stated in concern, pushing Natalie back down onto the bed. She looked down at her shoulder the best way she could and shrugged. I gave her a withering look to which she just smiled that innocent smile. The same one Barry uses when I get mad at him for getting hurt.

"It's okay, mom, I'm sure you'll patch me up" Natalie yawned as her eyes closed and she passed out. I stood there frozen, did she just call me mom. I marry Barry and we have a daughter, now that I look at her she does have my nose and our hair is the same shade. I have a daughter and if she's 21 then she has to have been born in 2020, five years from now I'll be a mom...wait she just passed out.

"Natalie" I said my voice filled with panic, "Wake up". I checked her vitals and put pressure on her wound. No response but her heart was still beating. Natalie let out a sigh and started to curl into a ball, I frowned and looked at her wound again, it was closed up. I let out a sigh of relief and tried to calm myself. Natalie is fine, you haven't lost the daughter you just discovered, deep breaths Caitlin.

"Woah she's really from the future, that's totally awesome!" Cisco's voice sounded in from in the hall, should I tell them what I heard? Maybe she was just imagining her mother, she was drifting off into sleep. I'll just have to ask her when she wakes up but until then I won't tell Barry what I heard. If it's true, will Barry be disappointed? I don't think my heart could take that rejection from him. The door opened and Cisco and Barry came in.

"I thought she was awake" Barry said with a confused look on his face.

"She was but she needed some more rest" I answered turning away from them to tuck the blankets around Natalie's sleeping form. I pushed the strands of auburn hair out of her face. We really did have a beautiful daughter.

"Did she say anything else?" Barry asked going to the other side of her bed. I bit my lip then looked up at Barry to see him watching me with a concerned look.

"Nope, she just passed out. When she wakes up again, she will need to eat. If her metabolism is anything like yours, which I'm sure it is, she'll need lots of food"

"When she wakes up we'll take her to Jitters and get her some food. We should probably call Joe and let him know he's a grandpa". I rolled my eyes as Barry started to chuckle and started to clean up the bloody bandages and take the bullets away. When I looked down at the bullets, I noticed that they didn't look like normal bullets.

"Cisco, do you think you could check out these bullets for me? They seem a little weird" Cisco and Barry furrowed their brows and came to look at the bullets.

"These do look weird but think about it, these bullets are from the future. Did Nat say who shot her?" Cisco asked admiring the bullets.

"Nat?" Barry snorted giving Cisco a 'really' look.

"I'm sure that's what my future self calls my future niece" he grinned looking back up at Barry and I.

"Natalie didn't say anything about who shot her or how she got here" I quipped turning to throw out the bloody bandages. Barry chuckled as Cisco stuck his tongue out at us and walked away to process the bullets.

"You do need to call Joe though" I said to Barry as I sterilized the med table and equipment I used. Barry sighed and sat down next to Natalie's sleeping form.

"What do I even say?" He asked turning his green eyes to look at me. I shrugged and came to stand on the other side of our daughter.

"Ask him to meet you for lunch at Jitters in two hours. Then we can decide what we are going to do, okay?" Barry smiled sweetly at me.

"Okay, thanks Caitlin. I don't know what I'd do without you" he said pulling out his phone to call Joe.

"Anytime" I replied. Barry and I stood there just smiling at each other for a minute, when Natalie sighed and pulled the blankets closer we blushed and looked away from one another. Barry quickly dialed Joes number and told him to meet him at Jitters in two hours, alone. For the next hour Barry and I sat by Natalie's side just talking about what we were going to tell Joe until Cisco walked in looking excited.

"Dudes, these bullets are totally from the future. They have poison injected inside the bullet, they are supposed to explode the poison once they enter the body but since Nat ran so fast she traveled through time they became duds." Cisco finished out of breath. Barry and I exchanged a an amused look but then I bit my lower lip when I realized that for some reason someone had been shooting at our daughter.

"Okay the bullets are from the future but they were inside Barry's daughter. Who would shoot at her?" The light mood depleted and we all stopped to think of what to say next. I jumped when I heard a big yawn and we all turned to Natalie who was stretching out her arms. Natalie smiled when she noticed us and then realization came across her face and she frowned.

"Hey Nat, how you feeling?" Cisco said giving Natalie a smile to which she smiled back.

"To be honest Uncle Cisco, I'm starving" We all laughed lightly and the tension was gone from the air.

"Okay let's get you some different clothes and then we can go meet Joe at Jitters". Natalie's face lit up at the mention of Joe or was it the mention of Jitters? Do they even still have that 26 years from now?

A look of alarm went across Natalie's face, scrunching up her delicate features, "where's my necklace?"

"It's right here, it's okay" I reassured handing her the long locket necklace. She took it gently, I'd say it's her most prized possession with the way she holds it. Natalie opened it and looked at the picture none of us could see.

"My mother gave it to me" she whispered closing it and tracing the lightning bolt on the top. My heart warmed, in the future I give my daughter a locket that represents our family. I looked at Barry and he was staring at the locket, probably wondering what was inside.

"Yeah, who is your mother?" Cisco asked crossing his arms. Natalie looked at me then back at Barry who was staring pretty intently at Natalie's face. I groaned inside my head but Barry caught the look and turned to look at me, realization crossing over his face.

**Sorry another cliffhanger! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review. Next chapter Joe, Iris and Eddie will all meet Natalie. Thanks for reading!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**As per usual, shoutouts to those who reviewed:**

**Ludivine (Guest) -Thanks you so much for all the love for this story, you are amazing! **

**PewPew (Guest)- Sorry the cliffhangers help keep you guys hooked and I will update probably every day or every other day. Thanks so much for the kinds words!**

**Abbie (Guest)- Aww, thank you. I'm really not that great but I appreciate you saying that:) I'm really glad you like her!**

**nounoupotter**

**karlylove**

**TurboWo1f**

**Maddypupz (Guest)- Thank you! I'm glad you like Natalie. I kinda got the same vibe from the show too. When Joe was talking about the proposal stuff, Barry didn't really seem to care and was kinda all for it. **

**Karelly (Guest)- I'm glad you like it! The next chapter is up, as you can tell:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. I only own Natalie Allen and the plot**.

*_Caitlin's POV_*

"I can't tell you that, Uncle Cisco. Come on, you all should know the rules about time travel. No previews and don't ask questions you know I can't answer" Natalie answered crossing her arms and sitting up straighter. Wow, she really is my child. I glanced up at Barry who was still looking at me intently.

"Cait, can I talk to you for a second?" Barry asked standing up from his chair by Natalie's bedside. I inwardly groaned but gave him a smile and nodded my head.

"I'll be right back" Barry assured Natalie who had grabbed Barry's hand when he stood. She gave the two of us one more glance then relaxed and let go of Barry.

"Just don't take too long, okay?", my heart broke at the quiver in her voice and I knew Barry's did too. Barry smiled at her and said okay back. Cisco stared at all of us like we were crazy then raised his eye brows at Barry and I. When we left the room, I could hear Cisco asking Natalie questions about the future and her repeating that she couldn't tell him anything.

"Cait" Barry's voice brought me back to the current conversation.

"Yeah, sorry, what's up?" I asked with an innocent look on my face. He totally knows.

"I just realized that Natalie can't stay in the past as Natalie Allen and we definitely cant tell Iris and Eddie about her", I breathed an inward sigh of relief. He doesn't know.

"You're right, we need to come up with a cover story for her being here" I answered, Barry furrowed his brow and I pretended to be thinking of an idea.

"We can't say that we are related because it's obvious when you look at her that we are. Plus Iris knows that the only family I have are my parents."

"I thought you'd want to tell Iris" I interrupted, Barry looked back up at me and shook his head.

"No we can't tell Iris or Eddie about Natalie. They would ask to many questions. Just Joe, Cisco, you and I can know. Natalie isn't her daughter anyway so the two of them have nothing to do with it", I was really surprised that Barry didn't want to involve the woman he loved.

"Barry", he looked up at me, "Are you disappointed that you didn't marry Iris?". His eyes widened and his eyes went to the floor then up to look back through the door to where Natalie was laughing with Cisco.

"At first I was but things are different now. When we saw the newspaper clipping from the future, I didn't really know how to process it with everything going on but these past two months with Iris boycotting me, I didn't know how to feel. It's always been about my love for Iris but this morning, when I saw Natalie, I feel like I've been released from my first love. I'll always love her but not in that way. I'm over Iris" he answered turning to look back at me with a sad smile. The weight over my heart disappeared when he said he was over her.

"Barry" I breathed out wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug to which he responded by pulling me tight against him. This is where I belong, where I feel safe. Barry pulled away and coughed.

"Well we should probably get back in there and get ready to meet with Joe" he said his face flushed, why is he blushing? I laughed lightly to myself and turned to walk back into the med bay room.

"For the last time I'm not telling you about the inventions of the future" Natalie said now standing and gripping Cisco's shoulders in frustration. It was quite a sight to see.

"Cisco, leave Natalie alone" I snapped walking towards the two of them. Natalie smiled at Barry and I as we walked in.

"Never leave me alone with him again. I love you Uncle Cisco but you are a pain in this time." she quipped grabbing one of the calorie bars off the counter. Barry and I laughed at Cisco's shocked face.

"I am so hungry, can we go to Jitters now please?" she asked directing the question to Barry.

"Sure but we need to get you some new clothes. You can't wear sweats or the dress you arrived in", Natalie nodded and flashed away and returned a second later looking confused.

"I just remembered that I have no clothes in this time" she sighed and then looked to me, "Do you think I could borrow something?". I smiled at her.

"Of course, don"t you know where my apartment is?", Natalie had a panicked look on her face. Oh yeah, we probably live together and she doesn't know that I know that"

"Um, I...uh...I know... but... you...umm" Poor Natalie must not be a good liar, just like Barry.

"Caitlin, 26 years from now you probably don't live in the same apartment" Cisco cut in saving Natalie who breathed a sigh of relief. Barry looked further confused and looked between Natalie and I again.

"Oh yeah, how silly of me" I said giving her the address, "Take whatever you feel comfortable in". Natalie gave me a smile.

"I'll be back in a flash" she winked and flashed out. About 45 seconds later she reappeared wearing black jeans, boots, a white sweater and her auburn hair in a ponytail. She pulled on some fingerless gloves that I haven't seen in weeks and grabbed her necklace from the stand and pulled it over her head.

"Let's eat" she cheered grabbing me and flashed me to my car. She disappeared and reappeared with Cisco and Barry flashed next to us a second later.

"Sorry M- Caitlin, I know you hate when Dad and I do that but I'm hungry and I'm sure you all have loads of questions. Plus I want to see what Grandpa Joe looks like young", Natalie said innocently smiling at the three of us. I glanced at Barry and Cisco who didn't seem to catch her slip and gave her a smile.

"Just this once, but next time a warning would be nice", Natalie smiled sadly again and nodded.

"I call shotgun" Cisco said running to the passenger seat, Barry turned to Natalie.

"Is he like that in the future?", she shook her head.

"Unfortunately, all my life I've always wondered who the child really was" she answered as we all got in the car. We all laughed and we set off for Jitters. The car ride was silent with Natalie looking out he window with a perplexed look on his face. Barry was watching Natalie, Cisco was quietly sitting and I was driving.

"We're here" I announced as I pulled in to the Jitters parking lot, I looked around for Joe's car but apparently he wasn't here yet. We got a table for five and ordered some coffee while Natalie looked over the food menu.

"Is it okay if I get like three sandwiches, I haven't eaten in two days" she asked leaning her head towards Barry with a goofy smile on her face. Two hours with her and Barry is already wrapped around her finger.

"Go ahead and get whatever you want" he said smiling at her. Natalie smiled wide and ordered one of everything. Barry chuckled and shook his head and asked if they could make it two of everything. I smiled at their interaction as they came to sit back down with us.

"I think we should play 20 Questions but we ask Natalie the questions" Cisco said leaning forward in his elbows to stare at Nat, who was sitting between Barry and I.

"Sure but no questions about what happens in the future. Is that a deal?" Natalie asked leaning forward to be eye to eye with Cisco. I looked to Barry to see him smiling at the two of them.

"Deal" Cisco replied with an excited smile on his face. Natalie shook her head and sat back with her arms crossed.

"Lay it on me" she challenged

"Okay, I'll ask the first question then. When were you born?"

"April 25, 2020" she answered not missing a beat.

"My turn" Barry said before Cisco could ask another question, "What grade are you in?". Natalie gave Barry a 'really' look.

"I graduated from college with a degree in forensic science a few months ago" My jaw dropped open. Our daughter was a genius, graduating at 20 years old. Today is May 4th, so she's been 21 for only a month.

"Your turn Caitlin" Natalie said turning her green eyes to look at me with a smile.

"Um, what's your favorite color?" I asked quickly, Cisco rolled his eyes at my question. Natalie smiled sweetly at me.

"Red" We all laughed at that and then the waitress brought the coffee and food.

"Thanks, I'm starving" Natalie said to the waitress grabbing the first plate of food. We watched as she ate the food at a normal enough speed not to show her meta abilities and fast enough to eat everything in sight.

"So, you like food?" Cisco asked, Natalie nodded and took a sip of coffee.

"Yep, my favorite thing to do is eat especially if its hot." she answered with a big smile on her face. Now that, I don't think she got from either Barry or I.

"Grandpa Joe" Natalie said, "He looks so young, his hair is dark and everything", Joe was in fact walking into Jitters.

"Guess 20 Questions is over" Cisco muttered as Joe sat down next to Cisco and across from Barry, Natalie and I.

"I see you've ordered everything on the menu" Joe joked, "And who is this lovely young lady". Barry looked nervously at Joe as Natalie started eating again.

"Joe this is Natalie Nora Allen, my daughter. She's from the future"

**How is Joe going to react? Sorry if you were looking forward to Eddie and Iris finding out and Joe's reaction but I started writing this chapter and decided to focus more on some Snowbarry and getting to know Natalie a little bit. Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, shoutouts to those of you that reviewed:**

**karlylove**

**Ludivine (Guest)**

**KittyBloor**

**A1m0st1sN3v3rEn0ugh**

**thebeezekneeze**

**Abbie (Guest)**

**PewPew (Guest)**

**GingerGeekGal1796**

**domxnstrousthings**

**TheHyperWriter**

TheKillerNinja47

**Thank you for all the support! You guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash, but I do own Natalie Allen and the plot.**

*_Barry's POV_*

I watched Joe carefully trying to gage his reaction, he opened and closed his mouth twice.

"Joe, are you okay?" Caitlin asked reaching across the table to touch his hand. My landed on Cisco who was laughing at Joes reaction.

"What in the hell?" Joe finally asked turning to give Barry a stern look.

"Is this for real? Your not playing some weird joke on me are you?" He asked clearly exasperated about the whole thing. I nodded my head firmly.

"Yep. Natalie ran so fast she traveled back 26 years. We already did a blood test and she is my biological daughter"

"Hi" Natalie said giving Joe a little wave. Joe looked at Caitlin and Cisco for confirmation and they both gave him nods. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"26 years in the future, huh?" Natalie nodded, "How old are you?" He asked leaning forward

"I turned 21 in April" she paused and put her finger on her chin, "26 years from now" nodding to herself. Joe slumped back and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at how animated of a person she was. Definitely my child. Joe looked perplexed and I furrowed my brows at him.

"Your disappointed aren't you, Grandpa Joe?" All eyes turned to look at Natalie.

"About what?" Joe asked leaning forward again. Caitlin and I exchanged a concerned look at the expression on Natalie's face.

"That I'm not Iris' daughter. It's okay if you are, Dad was too when he found out earlier today", I wanted so badly to correct her. I'm not at all upset that she's not Iris' daughter. When I saw Natalie I knew I was over her and I know who I want her mother to be.

"Natalie, I do have to say that I did expect that one day Iris would realize her feelings for Barry but that is probably just a dream now. Both of them have moved on to others, obviously, since your here that never comes true." Natalie's auburn brows rose and Joe struggled for words at her slightly icy stare, kinda reminded me of Caitlin.

"Not that I'm not glad that your here" Natalie started giggling when Joe finished and we all turned to look at her.

"Its fine Grandpa, I know you don't know me yet. Hopefully you will in 5 years when I'm born." she paused again, "That is if I don't change me being born, time travel is so confusing. No wonder Mom always told me never to run that fast" she shrugged and went back to eating her food. I stared at Natalie a moment later then looked back up at Joe.

"We need your help, Natalie is going to be stuck here for awhile and she needs a cover story for being in Central City" I said looking at Cisco and Caitlin for help.

"We were thinking she could come work at the CCPD as a forensic scientist assistant." Caitlin added in, I smiled at her.

"Okay but the problem is that Natalie doesn't exist yet. How do you plan on getting around that?" Joe countered

"Why don't we ask Felicity Que- Smoak" Natalie interrupted then cursed to herself, "Dammit, forget I said that". So Felicity marries Oliver, no surprise there.

"Does that mean that you know everyone that lives in Starling City?" Cisco asked excitedly, Natalie groaned and nodded. "Who do I marry?" he asked leaning forward with a grin. Natalie scrunched up her nose and gave her icy stare to Cisco.

"I can't tell you anything about the future" she snapped. Caitlin gave Cisco a stern look.

"You know better Cisco" Caitlin chastised.

"Thank you, at least M- Caitlin is on my side". My heart jolted, what if Caitlin is Natalie's mother. It would make sense, with all the slip ups and the idea had been in my head ever since I saw that look between the two of them earlier but I chickened out of asking Caitlin about it. I find myself excited at the idea of having a life with Caitlin, a life where we have Natalie and raise her to be the women she is right now. The thought warms my heart and makes butterflies bounce around my stomach. I'll ask Natalie if Caitlin is her mother later but for now I should probably call Felicity.

"I'll call Felicity, to see if she can come and make you a fake identity" I said quickly to avoid Joe and Cisco getting suspicious. When I turned around to get up to call Felicity, I saw Eddie and Iris walk in. I froze and barely registered Joe call them over to our table. I whirled around to Joe and glared at him. Natalie started to look uncomfortable when she saw Eddie and Iris. That's weird.

"Hey guys, Barry" Iris greeted, giving my name an icy tone to it, I rolled my eyes. It's been two months and I was keeping my promise to Joe.

"Whose this?" Eddie asked after saying hello to everyone.

"This is Natalie..." Cisco started, "Summers" Natalie finished shaking Eddie and Iris' hands with a tight smile. Why Summers? Another question to ask my dear daughter.

"She's going to be working with Barry in the forensics lab as his assistant" Joe continued and I smiled at him. Caitlin gestured for the two of them to take a seat.

"Natalie and I were just leaving. I'll see you guys later" I said quickly, feeling this fierce need to get my daughter away from them. Natalie smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing, Barry. Bye everyone. It was nice to meet you Iris and Detective Thawne" Caitlin looked like she was going to protest but I leaned down to her ear so no one could hear us.

"I need to speak with Natalie and call Felicity. Meet us back at the lab when your done" I whispered my lips against her ears. I could feel Caitlin shiver and nod. I straightened back up and smiled at her. When I turned back to Natalie she was smiling to herself. We really do need to talk. The two of us walked outside and then flashed back to STAR Labs.

"I'm gonna call Felicity and then you and I need to talk" I told Natalie as she sat down at Caitlin's desk chair.

" I figured you were gonna say that. Every time you think I'm up to something you have that look on her face"

"I don't have a look".

"Yes you do, it looks like that". I smiled and chuckled.

"Okay, whatever I'm gonna go call Felicity now" I said picking up my phone and dialing her number. I watched Natalie get up, place her necklace on the table and go to the treadmill. The dial rang twice before Felicity picked up.

"Hey Barry, what's up?" Felicity cheery voice spoke through the phone.

"I was wondering if you could help me out with creating an identity, I have a..." I looked over at Natalie," person here who needs your expertise"

"Sure thing, I'll be in Central City by tomorrow" she answered. I smiled.

"Thanks Felicity, your the best" I said and hung up. When I went to go have my conversation with Natalie who was running at super speed on the treadmill, I saw her locket. She did say her mother gave it to her and I am her father so technically it's not snooping if I look at what's inside. I shrugged and picked up the necklace, inside was a picture of Caitlin and I, looking a little bit older, holding a small pink bundle. Caitlin is the mother.

**The end...of chapter 5! Sorry it was short but I have SATs tomorrow and need to get cracking on my studying for it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Shoutouts to those who reviewed:**

**nounoupotter**

**Airsay**

**snowbarry11**

**Ludivine (Guest) **

**Abbie (Guest)**

**Zalzagor**

**A1m0st1sN3v3rEn0ugh**

**Bon-Bon Emerson**

**Stresses**

**GingerGeekGal1796**

**Starcalista**

**Bluefrost (Guest)**

**phuong1317**

**Thanks everyone for the reviewing, you are all fantastic! Thanks also for the good lucks for my SATs, they went smoothly and I'm super nervous about my score! Okay, enough of my rambling, here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. I only own Natalie Allen and the plot.**

*_Barry's POV_*

I stared at the picture inside the locket frozen in my place, Caitlin is the mother. Caitlin is the woman I marry, a goofy smile finds its way onto my face. These past 6 months of knowing Caitlin have been the best of my life and I just now realized that it wasn't just being the Flash that completed me, it was Caitlin too. The missing pieces of my life before the particle accelerator blew up was my speed and Caitlin Snow. I'm in love with Caitlin. I closed the locket and traced my thumb over the lightning bolt, then it caught my eye. There was little snowflakes around the edges of the locket. Snowflakes for Caitlin and lightning bolt for me, Natalie always had a piece of both of us with her all the time.

"Dammit" my eyes shot up to see Natalie on the floor dusting herself off and holding her wrist, guess she fell off the treadmill. I set the locket down and went to check on her.

"You alright?" I asked with a concerned look on my face.

"I'm fine, its just a sprain. It should heal in about an hour" she mused staring at her swollen wrist. I reached forward to look at it.

"You need to be more careful, you could've really hurt yourself". Natalie laughed sadly.

"You sound like Mom". I did sound like Caitlin. My heart warmed up at the thought of her and then I remembered that Natalie and I needed to talk.

"Natalie, about your mom", her green eyes shot up to mine in alarm.

"You figured it out didn't you". I nodded and we both sat down on the treadmill, just like Caitlin and I did when we first started catching meta-humans (from episode 1x03).

"Man, I'm a horrid liar. Tommy was right", I chuckled.

"Wait, whose Tommy?" I questioned and she smacked her hands over her mouth.

"Dammit, I did it again." I laughed and shook my head at her.

"Natalie, Caitlin is your mother isn't she?" I asked getting serious again.

"How'd you know?" she asked turning to look at me again, "I was so careful". I raised my eyes brows at her, "Okay, maybe I could've done better...a lot better"

"My first clue was the way you hugged Caitlin, then you looked at Caitlin when Cisco asked who your mother was and the numerous times you almost called her Mom" I teased and she groaned at herself.

"I'm not sure whether I'm relieved or not that you're a horrible liar" I joked smiling at my daughter. She scrunched up her nose at me.

"Why were you so weird with Iris and Eddie earlier?" I asked turning to look at her. Natalie looked at the floor for a second then turned back to me.

"I can't give details but lets just say Iris and you had a falling out and it went bad. I've never met Eddie till today though. That's all I can say" That's weird, Iris and I are best friends. I'm just waiting for her to stop being mad at me for keeping me being the Flash a secret. I was dying to know what happened but I nodded my head in agreement.

"I remember when I was seven and you took me out of school to go to the new science exhibit at the museum without Mom knowing and when we got back neither of us could lie about where we were all day. She was so mad at you" Natalie laughed and I couldn't help but join in.

"You were a great Dad." she said looking off into the distance with a lost look on her face. Were?

"Natalie, what happened to Caitlin and I in the future?" I asked worry encasing my whole body. She looked up at me with tears in her green eyes and my heart broke to see the happy girl from earlier looking so broken.

"I can't tell you. You always warned me that if I went into the past that I shouldn't change anything, no matter how much I want to" she whispered her voice cracking at the end of her sentence, "I made a promise to you and I'm going to keep it. I'm sorry, Dad". My mom, I never save her but then again I might of been able to ever have all this if I did save her. I pulled Natalie into a hug, she held onto me like she had a million times and I knew this wouldn't be the last time I got to hold my daughter in my arms. When I do get to meet Natalie again as a baby, I'm going to cherish everyday with her and make sure she knows how loved she is. I'm going to make sure Caitlin knows that I love her too. My girls aren't going to live a day not knowing that I love them.

"There you guys are, wow I totally walked in on a father daughter moment didn't I?" Cisco said looking guiltily at the two of us. We pulled away and I gave Natalie a reassuring smile and whipped the tears off her cheeks.

"No, it's okay" I said getting up then offering my hand to Natalie who let me help her up. "We were just talking about some things, how'd the rest of lunch go?". Cisco grimaced.

"It was super awkward but Joe was fumbling about. I don't think he completely wrapped his mind around our visitor yet. It was pretty funny". Natalie giggled beside me and I looked around for Caitlin, we needed to talk

"Where's Caitlin?" I asked.

"Right here" she said popping her head in with a smile on her face. She took a look at Natalie's face and pushed passed Cisco to get to her.

"Why are you crying? Are you okay?" Caitlin asked putting her hands on Natalie's face, "Barry what did you do?". Natalie giggled and grabbed Caitlin's hands when I opened my mouth to protest.

"I'm okay. Dad didn't do anything, I just got emotional is all" Natalie dismissed it and winked at me. I shook my head at her. Caitlin looked a little perplexed but then relaxed. "I''ll tell you about it after you and Dad have a talk". I widened my eyes at Natalie for being so forward. Without another word Natalie gave Caitlin and I a smile and headed towards Cisco.

"Uncle Cisco, why don't you show me some of your toys and I'll tell you some little things about the future" she bargained. Cisco grinned like a kid at Christmas.

"Deal, let's do this Nat", with that they closed the door and walked away. I chuckled at the way Natalie always seemed to know how to deal with Cisco but then again she had 21 years of experience with all of us. I turned toward Caitlin for the second time today and this time I was going to tell her everything I knew, everything I felt for her.

"Cait...I...this is really hard to tell you, I'm not really sure how you'll react to what I'm about to tell you" I stuttered looking around and fidgeting with my hands. Her eyes widened and she sat down.

"You are Natalie's mother" I watched and waited for a reaction but Caitlin just stared at the ground for a minute. When she looked up she finally spoke.

"I know" I furrowed my brows

"How?" I questioned staring straight into her deep brown eyes. It was Caitlin's turn to fidget.

"When Natalie was injured and slightly unconscious she called me Mom. I didn't ask if I was right but I noticed the physical similarities and...I was going to tell you but I wasn't sure if you'd be okay with that" Caitlin's eyes cast down to the ground, she thinks I'm in still in love with Iris.

"Caitlin", I reached over to lift her chin up, " I'm not disappointed that it's you. In fact I'm happy it's you". Caitlin's eyes widened, I smiled and put my hand on her cheek. "I love you Caitlin Snow". She smiled at me with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Barry Allen".

**That's all folks, I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry it's so short but I wanted to end it there:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shoutouts to the lovely reviewers:**

**Abbie (Guest) **

**Bon-Bon Emerson**

**TheHyperWriter**

**KittyBloor (Guest) **

**Demigod Heir of Poseidon**

**Damon-girl96**

**Ludivine (Guest)**

**A1m0st1sN3v3rEn0ugh**

**GingerGeekGal1796**

**karlylove**

**Friedpegasus**

**ShinnParker**

**Naharu**

**EmeraldGuardian7**

**nounoupotter**

**AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**

**Thanks for reviewing and I'm so sorry this is a day late, I had some personal things to take care of on Monday. Without further ado...chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Natalie Allen and the plot, not the Flash.**

*_Barry's POV_*

I leaned forward to finally do what I've been waiting to do for months, kiss Caitlin Snow. We were only a few inches apart and then we heard a bang. We exchanged a look then quickly jumped up to see what was wrong. I heard Cisco and Natalie scream and flashed out of the room.

"I am so sorry Natalie, are you okay? Please be okay" Cisco begged, Natalie was on the floor with ice around her body and the cold gun lay on the other side of the room, the same gun we modified to kill speedsters.

"Natalie" I screamed in concern crouching down to hold my daughter, she was colder than usual. I turned to Cisco angrily.

"What happened?" Cisco looked away, avoiding my eyes.

"I was just showing Nat the cold gun and telling her about how we stopped Wells, then it just went off. She flew right into the wall". The sound of heels alerted us to Caitlin coming into the room, she gasped in horror. Caitlin gasped in horror and sank down to check Natalie's pulse.

"She's still breathing" Caitlin said looking up at us breathing a sigh of relief. Cisco and I gave one as well and I crouched down to Natalie again, putting my hand on her cheek gently.

"Natalie" I whispered shaking her gently, Natalie scrunched up her nose and opened her eyes.

"Ow", I smiled down at her and helped her gently lift herself up.

"Are you okay? Your head is bleeding" Caitlin said checking the back of Natalie's head in a panic. Natalie groaned in pain but nodded stiffly.

"Don't worry Mom, it's just a bump. It'll heal in like an hour" Natalie said leaning against me. Cisco gasped.

"What the frack?", Natalie opened her eyes and smacked her forehead.

"Dammit" she muttered and winced when she slapped her head. Caitlin and I chuckled at Cisco whose mouth was dropped open in surprise.

"You both knew" we nodded guiltily, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I literally just found out 30min ago" I said shrugging the best I could with my arms around Natalie who was cursing at herself and mumbling about the space time continuum.

"I found out this morning but I wasn't sure until Barry confirmed it a few minutes ago. That's what we were talking about" she confessed.

"I knew it" Cisco said after a long silence, " I could knew it the minute Nat gave me the icy stare". I laughed and looked back down at the cold gun. That blast should of killed her, why didn't it?

"Natalie, it's okay. None of us are mad and nothing has happened to you so the future is still intact" Caitlin soothed smiling gently at our daughter, "but I am going to give you stitches for your busted head. No arguments." She finished firmly. Natalie sighed and nodded.

"Help me up, Dad" she asked turning her big green eyes to me. I smiled and lifted her up and flashed her to the med bay and set her down on the bed.

"I seem to be in this bed a lot today" Natalie grumbled and crossed her arms. I chuckled and we waited for Caitlin and Cisco to join us, Caitlin was most likely scolding Cisco for hurting Natalie.

"Natalie" she hummed in reply and looked up at me, " why didn't the blast kill you?" She scrunched up her nose and sighed.

"I going to tell you but you can't tell Mom or Uncle Cisco", I started to ask why but she held up her hand, " It has something to do with how it's possible that I was born.", I nodded for her to continue," With your super speed you can't have kids normally...you get too excited and...uh, something happens to Mom in a year that will enable her to slow you down and allow you guys to um...yeah and that's why my skin is so cold and why the cold gun can't hurt me. The force of the blast just knocked me backwards and it hurt like hell". I furrowed my brows, what's going to happen to Caitlin?

"You can't say anything to Mom and when the time comes you have to let it happen to her or else I won't be born." Natalie warned her green eyes staring straight into mine. I nodded my promise to her. No matter what I want the life with Natalie and Caitlin. I want it so badly. Natalie smiled and I pulled her in for a tight hug. Her skin felt so cool against mine, something tells me what happens to Caitlin will have to do with the cold gun. We pulled away when Caitlin and Cisco finally walked in. Cisco still looking a little guilty and Caitlin looking worried, I smiled at her and she blushed and looked down.

"Having another father daughter moment?" Cisco teased.

"No, I was just so relived that my daughter was alive and not killed by a cold gun set off by my best friend" I quipped raising my eyebrows at Cisco. He fidgeted and looked guilty again.

"I really am sorry Nat, if I had known that..." He trailed off. Natalie jumped off the bed and hugged Cisco.

"It's okay Uncle Cisco. I forgive you" he pulled away and looked her in the eyes, literally they are the same height.

"I could've killed you. Wait, why didn't it kill you?" He asked suspicion creeping into his voice, Natalie turned away and laughed nervously.

"You see...ummm...it's a future thing" she said hiding behind to be get away from the suspicious looks on Caitlin and Cisco's faces. They turned their eyes to me and I raised my hands in innocence, knowing of I opened my mouth my voice would crack and they would know I was lying.

"It doesn't matter" Caitlin said walking around me to grab Natalie, "You are getting stitches" Natalie moaned and Cisco and I smiled.

"Listen to your mother, Natalie" I Chastised surprising myself at how much of a parent I sounded like. Cisco snorted and Caitlin have me a smile in thanks. Natalie jumped up on the bed and reached for my hand.

"Just hold my hand while she stitches me please, I hate needles" Natalie said holding her hand out to me. I smiled and took her hand. Caitlin shook her head and told Natalie to stay still.

"Look at the three of you, a little family. I should get a camera" Cisco said grinning at the three of us. Caitlin stopped to glare at Cisco who then stopped grinning. Natalie winced and squeezed my hand as Caitlin started to thread the stitch through her head.

"I'm sorry but anesthesia doesn't work on you or Barry. Just bare through it" Caitlin apologized as Natalie tensed and squeezed my hand even tighter than before. I think she might my hand, wow I have a strong daughter. "Stay as still as you can, I know it hurts" Caitlin said with a pained look on her face. After a few painful minutes on all of our parts, the stitches were in and I was holding Natalie to my chest. Poor thing was shaking, I wonder why she hates needles so much. I looked at Caitlin and she was washing the blood off of the needle with a sad look on her face. Cisco looked really uncomfortable and I can only imagine how my face looks. I never want to watch Natalie be in pain again. Now I know how Joe and my dad feel. Watching your child in pain... I shuddered and held Natalie a little bit tighter.

"Dudes, it's like 8'o clock and none of us have eaten since 2. I'm gonna order like 10 pizzas. Nat, what do you want on your five pizzas?" He asked getting up from the swizzle chair and pulling out his phone. Natalie chuckled and pulled away from me, giving me a smile in thanks and I felt my chest get all warm.

"Just pepperoni please" she answered

"Just like Caitlin" Cisco said wiggling his eyebrows at us, Caitlin scoffed and threw a box of tissues at Cisco. He ducked and ran away to order the food.

"We need to decide on where you are going to be sleeping" Caitlin said taking a seat by Natalie on the bed. When they sit next to each other, you can definitely see the resemblance, how did I not see it before?

"I can stay here at STAR Labs" Natalie offered, " I can sleep in here so I'm inconveniencing anyone. What if Iris comes home, she'll wonder why I'm there and you don't have enough room at your apartment mom" Caitlin and I talked through looks until Caitlin nodded.

"Fine but I don't like you staying here by yourself" Caitlin said giving Natalie a stern look, " I'm staying with you. We have a blow up somewhere around here".

"It'll look weird if you suddenly start staying at work, me being here needs to be a secret and you need to go on with your lives so we don't change any major events in the time line" She argued. Natalie did have a point and I knew Caitlin could see the logic but was reluctant to leave her here alone, I was too but I'm not gonna risk her never existing.

"She's right Caitlin, I don't like it either but we need to try to live normally while Natalie is here. I'm not risking my future with the two of you." Caitlin and Natalie smiled and I knew I had her.

"Fine but we are getting you a cell phone and you call of anything happens or you get scared. No matter what the time"

"Mom I'm a 21 year old woman with super powers, I can take care of myself" Natalie whined, I chuckled and Caitlin looked to me for help. I straightened up and I tried to give Natalie a stern look.

"Listen to your mother. She's right and it doesn't matter how old you are, we are going to take care of you" Natalie huffed and Caitlin smiled at me in victory.

"Fine, you guys win. I hate it when you guys gang up on me, it's one thing I didn't miss" she grumbled. Caitlin gave me a confused look and I shrugged, I'd forgotten that something had happened to us 26 years from now. Cisco walked back in and told me to flash to get the pizzas. I ran to the parlor and paid for the pizzas and brought them back. The rest of the night was spent eating pizza and devising a plan for Natalie's back story if anyone asks about it. When it was time to go home Natalie hugged all of us and promised to call if she needed us.

Cisco walked to his car and sped off and I turned back to Caitlin.

"Want a ride?" I asked with a playful smile, Caitlin smiled and shook her head.

"No I like driving, thank you but you can ride with me back to my house" she offered the both of us still smiling at each other.

"Alright, after you" I said holding open her door for her. She giggled and got inside. The ride back to Caitlin's apartment was spent in a comfortable silence and at one point I casually grabbed her hand and threaded my fingers through hers. After a minute she squeezed my hand and I breathed an inward sigh of relief. Before I knew it we were standing at the front door of her apartment and I wished the car ride had been longer.

"So I'll see you tomorrow Barry" she said after she got her keys out. I smiled and put my hand on her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I confirmed before pressing my lips to hers. She immediately responded and It was the best kiss I've ever had. It was slow and we put all our emotion into it. I pulled away for air and we smiled at each other.

"Goodnight Caitlin" I whispered looking straight into those brown orbs that knew me inside and out.

"Goodnight Barry" she responding pecking my lips one more time before walking into her apartment and locking the door. I smiled to myself and flashed home. I spent the night dreaming of Caitlin and our future with Natalie.

-_**The next Day**_-

I woke up feeling more energized than ever and picked up coffees at Jitters for Caitlin, Natalie and Cisco and flashed to STAR Labs without spilling a drop of the hot liquid. When I walked inside no one was in the cortex but I heard laughter from the med bay and everyone was in there.

"Morning" I said handing everyone a cup. I kissed Caitlin on the cheek and took a seat by Natalie with my own cup. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Someone's in a good mood" Cisco quipped smirking at Barry.

"I have a lot to be happy about" I replied smiling at my girls.

"Hey, is anyone in here?" We all looked towards th elder at the voice. That sounds like Iris, I groaned and pulled away from Natalie and out my coffee down on the table.

"I'll be right back, stay here. Okay?" I asked looking down at Natalie, She nodded and turned to look at Caitlin. Caitlin was looking at the door with an unreadable look on her face. Cisco had already gone to greet Iris, so I turned to grab Caitlin's hand.

"Hey I'll go see what she wants and get her outta here. Stay with our daughter, okay?" I said emphasizing the our daughter part. This thing with Cait, is new and I'm sure she's feeling insecure about Iris and my old feelings for her. Caitlin smiled sweetly at me.

"Go on. " she encouraged and I leaned forward to kiss her forehead and headed out to Iris. I snuck a look at Natalie to see her smiling to herself, her eyes bright with happiness as she drank from her coffee cup. When I walked into the cortex Iris and Cisco were making small talk.

"Hey Iris, what are you doing here?" I asked surprise in my turned to look at me with a smile.

"I was hoping we could talk" she replied and I raised my eyebrows.

"Sure, uhh" I turned to look at Cisco.

"Oh yeah, I'll just be in the other room not listening in at all" he said walking out of the room towards the med bay. I shook my head and turned back to Iris.

"What's up?" We hadn't talked since Wells died, and she's been icy towards me ever since. She was being pretty such the same way earlier, I wonder what happened in the past two hours to make her change her mind.

"First I just wanted to say that I've been overreacting, you were only trying to protect me. I'm sorry" I smiled

"It's fine, I'm sorry for not telling you"

"No you did what you thought was right and that's all that matters Barry but that's not the only reason I'm here" I raised my eyebrows in question again.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Eddie and I broke up" my eyes widened and a looked at Iris in concern.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Iris smiled and put her hand on my arm.

"I'm fine, I just realized that Eddie isn't the one I'm in love with", okay now I'm confused.

"How's Eddie?" I asked and she looked at me in shock, I backtracked., "Eddie and I do work together and we are kinds friends and he does know my secret" I said quickly. Iris just laughed at me. I frowned at her.

"okay then who is it your in love with?" I asked, she smiled shyly.

"Im in love with you Barry"

**Dun dun dun...what does this mean for Snowbarry? Find out next time! Sorry again about this update taking longer than usual.**


	8. Chapter 8

**First shoutouts to the lovely reviewers, you guys rock:**

**phuong1317**

**EmeraldGuardian7**

**Demigod Heir of Poseidon**

**Starcalista**

**karlylove**

**ShinnParker**

**Damon-girl96**

**clashofthelegends**

**Ludivine (Guest)**

**Zalzagor**

**A1m0st1sN3v3rEn0ugh**

**Friedpegasus**

**BellaBloor**

**snowbarry11**

** Bon-Bon Emerson**

**WARNING::: Iris Bashing ahead! (Sorry Iris fans)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Flash. I only own Natalie Allen and the plot.**

*_Caitlin's POV_*

I sighed happily as Barry walked away and turned back to Natalie who was smiling to herself. I shook my head at her and took a sip of my coffee.

"Now let's take out those stitches" I said walking towards my daughter. Natalie scrunched up her nose and shook her head at me. So childish, just like her father.

"I promise it won't hurt. Taking stitches out is no big deal. Surely you've had stitches before", Natalie looked thoughtful for a moment then shook her head.

"Actually I've always healed before you could get to me with needles. The biggest injury I've ever was when I took a few bullets for Tommy yesterday", I raised my eyebrows. She never did explain the circumstances on how or why she was shot and who is Tommy.

"Natalie, how did you get shot?", her green eyes turned to look up at me and I could tell she was remembering it.

"I was at a funeral and my boyfriend sorta has a dangerous job, a mission you could say. Some guys came to the funeral and started shooting at him and I heal faster than him so I took the bullets for him." I was sure what to ask about first, her boyfriend or the funeral.

"Is Tommy your boyfriend?", she nodded.

"I suppose that is safe to tell you. The funeral was for someone really close to me and in that moment when the bullets started firing I just wanted to run away from everything. I just wanted my parents, things had been really hard in my time and I wanted to see you and Dad so badly. I guess that's what brought me here", tears lined her eyes and my heart broke.

"I'm sorry Natalie, that you've been suffering but why didn't you just go see us? Don't we have a good relationship?" I asked putting my hand on her head to gently pull the stitches out.

"You and Dad were amazing and our relationship was great." She replied after I pulled out the last stitch. That didn't answer my question. Barry and I are dead, she was attending either his or my funeral.

"It doesn't matter. You guys can still change the future, on your own. I can't tell you what to fix or what to look out for" Natalie continued getting up and looking me straight in the eye. "Please don't ask about the future anymore". I could hear the pleading in her voice, I knew she wanted to tell me. I have a feeling that the three of us are really close.

"Okay I promise not to ask anymore" I said with a smile, Natalie grinned and hugged me tightly.

"So" we turned to see Cisco entering the room, "who wants to ease drop on Barry and Iris?". I saw a grin appear on Natalie's face, note to self never let Cisco babysit.

"Let's do it, come on Mom" she answered pulling me along so we could watch in the other room from the cameras.

*_Barry's POV_*

I stared at Iris in shock, my mouth probably handing open like in one of those comedies. When did she decide this? I'm with Caitlin now and I have no desire to be in a romantic relationship with Iris. Is this what Natalie meant by not liking Iris?

"Umm, I don't know what to say" I answered and I watched Iris go from all smiles to confusion.

"What? I just told you that I'm in love you with and you don't know what to say" she laughed nervously

"What do you want me to say?" I asked feeling a little helpless and wishing I was with Caitlin.

"I want you to tell me what your feeling, that you feel the same way about me" she said smiling shyly. A few months ago I would've melted at that look but now all I can feel is disbelief. I could feel anger welling up in me.

" Iris, you expect me to believe that after I suddenly become something other than your nerdy best friend you want to be with me. You haven't talked to me in two months and suddenly you walk in here and all the sudden your in love with me." I said calmly my arms still crossed tightly. Iris looked at me in shock and anger came over her face.

"How could you say that, your my best friend. What happened to Christmas when you told me you loved me" She exclaimed.

"I do love you Iris but as a sister. I'm in love with someone else now. My love for you was just a childish crush and I'm happy with who I'm with now" I said back calmly. Iris looked furious and I was really surprised at her reaction, she's supposed to be my best friend and all she can think about is herself as usual.

"Who is it that is so much better than me? was it that girl from the coffee shop yesterday? She's not even that pretty" Iris snapped crossing her arms in a huff. Okay now I'm angry

"Don't you talk about Natalie that way and it's not her. I'm in love with Caitlin and she is ten times the person you will ever be Iris. Everything is always about you and what you want. I can't believe I've been so blinded to see how you really are all these years. You've always played with my heart and now you've broken Eddies. You only started to see the real me when I became the Flash." I replied my voice rising with each sentence. Iris stared at me in shock.

"Alright you two, that's enough" Natalie said walking in and putting her hand on my arm. Cisco and Caitlin were right on her trail.

"Who are you to even be here?" Iris snapped at Natalie. Before I could snap at her Caitlin did.

"Don't you ever speak to her like that, she is a part of this team and has more right to be here than you. All you've done is hurt Barry, you need to leave Iris before you both say something that will ruin your friendship forever" Iris just huffed and turned her rage on to Caitlin.

"I thought we were friends Caitlin, how could you?", I stepped forward but Natalie held me back.

"Let Mom handle this Dad." Natalie whispered warningly holding onto my arm the same time as Cisco whispered, "Cat fight. My money's on Cait". Natalie and I glared at him and he just shrugged at us with a grin.

"First of all, we were never really friends. Second, Barry is the best person that I know and you spent years hurting him. The real question is how could you do that to your best friend? You waltz in here after ignoring him for two months then expect him to just fall all over you, get over yourself. Barry is the only one here that is allowed to be angry" Iris stared at Caitlin in shock. Cisco had a grin and Natalie looked at Caitlin in complete awe and pride. I don't think I've ever wanted to ravish Caitlin as badly as I do in this moment. Which would be totally inappropriate at this moment. Caitlin had stood up for me and stopped me from saying something I know I would regret later. She's always been the one for me, I was just to blind to see it. After a few minutes of silence Iris looked at me one more time and I just looked away. I felt bad to see the tears in her eyes but I'm not bending over backwards for her anymore. This is my family, right here, my future. When I looked up Iris was gone and everyone was looking at me.

"I can't believe she thought that Dad and I could be in a relationship" Natalie said with a disgusted look on her face, "I mean we look like twins and I'm into blondes" We all laughed and the tension eased out of the room. I turned my head to look at Caitlin and her face was little red and she was looking down.

"Can you give us a minute?" I asked Cisco and Natalie. They nodded and moved to walk out the door, "Oh and Cisco please don't shoot her again". Cisco gave a thumbs up and Natalie smiled knowingly. I shook my head and turned back to the beautiful woman in front of me.

"Sorry I went off on her" Caitlin said suddenly and I started to laugh. She mock glared at me and smacked my arm, "Why are you laughing?".

"Its just that you shouldn't be sorry at all. I'm not mad in fact, I'm pretty turned on". Caitlin laughed and shook her head at me.

"Barry Allen, what am I going to do with you?" She teased. I grinned and smiled cheekily.

"I could think of a few things you could do to me" Caitlin opening her mouth in shock and smacked my arm. My smile widened and I pulled her in for a kiss. She pulled away and looked around.

"Our daughter is in the other room"she whispered

"I don't care." I whispered pulling her in again. I felt Caitlin melt in my arms and I knew that I'd won.

"Okay that enough" a female voice said from the coms, "I love seeing you guys be all lovey and all but I don't want to watch you make me. Thank you" Cait and I laughed and finally de tangled ourselves from one another.

"This isn't over" I warned in Caitlin's ear causing her to shudder.

"I'll hold you to that" she whispered back and winked at me. Who knew Caitlin Snow could be such a tease. I grinned and followed her through the door leading to where Cisco and Natalie were sitting at the computers waiting for us.

"My eyes burn" Cisco whined putting his hand over his eyes. Caitlin's face was red in embarrassment and I grabbed her hand in mine and winked at her. Natalie just sat there grinning.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked Natalie as she sat there looking content.

"It's just nice to see you two together. You guys are being just as lovey as you have been my whole life. It was so weird seeing you guys not kissing one another every time one of you left the room or always finding excuses to touch one another." Natalie explained playing with her necklace. Cisco stretched out and looked at his watch.

"Dudes its lunch time. Wanna pick up some Chinese Barry?" I grinned and kissed Caitlin's cheeks then Natalie's.

"Be back in a flash" I said and inwardly laughed at my own joke. I flashed and got chines and flashed back, "Lunch is served".

"Yes, orange chicken. Give it to me" Natalie said flashing to grab the box from Cisco and started eating from the box with her chopsticks.

"Hey no using super speed to steal my food" Cisco whined. We all laughed and I flashed chairs for Caitlin and I to sit on. We ate in a comfortable silence until it was penetrated by my phone ringing.

"It's Joe, one second", I said hitting the talk button, "Joe, what's up?" I hoped this wasn't about Iris.

"We have another meta-human on our hands"

**That's all for now! I hope you liked it and sorry again to those who like Iris and Westhawne. I don't like Iris but I do like her with Eddie but I have plans for Eddie in this story that require him to be single;) thanks for reading and please leave a review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**As per usual, shoutouts to the lovely reviewers:**

**Damon-girl96**

**BellaBloor**

**Ludivine (Guest)**

**A1m0st1sN3v3rEn0ugh**

**ec-direwolf**

**phuong1317**

**katiearbour95**

**Demigod Heir of Poseidon**

**clashofthelegends**

**Zalzagor**

**snowbarry11**

**98Alexa**

**dbzfan102**

**Bon-Bon Emerson**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash or else no Snowbarry scenes wouldn't be cut from the show! I only own Natalie Allen.**

*_Barry's POV_*

I groaned and told Joe I would see there soon.

"What did Grandpa Joe want?" Natalie asked stabbing her fork into the orange chicken box. I gave them an apologetic look.

"There might be a new meta-human on the loose and they need me at a crime scene." Cisco and Caitlin nodded their acknowledgement

"Can I come?" Natalie asked setting down the Orange chicken box which was quickly stolen by Cisco, if Nat noticed she didn't give any indication that she did. I looked to Cait to make sure it was okay and she nodded with a resigned smile.

"Sure, let's get going" I leaned over to peck Caitlin and then Natalie and I headed off to the crime scene. We stopped at the crime lab and Natalie looked around clearly amused.

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrows at Natalie. She just giggled and shrugged.

"This place looks exactly the same except for that computer. Oh Tommy would go crazy if he saw this dinosaur", theres that Tommy guy again.

"Natalie," she looked up at me in question, "Whose Tommy? I don't think it would change everything to tell me that". She scrunched up her nose in thought then nodded.

"Fine, his name is Tommy Queen. He's my ex-boyfriend", my eyes widened.

"So you end up dating the son of Oliver Queen aka the Arrow and Felicity Smoak, the woman who is coming here to create a fake life for you". Natalie blushed and nodded.

"Wait, why ex-boyfriend?", she looked at the ground.

"To the future I'm dead. I can never go back, he has to move on now. Uncle Cisco and Uncle Hal and Auntie Carol must be freaking out by now, I was so caught up in seeing Mom and you that I forgot about them" she exclaimed her hands going to rub the back of her head in anxiety. Cisco I knew about but whose Hal and Carol? I decided not to ask and put my hand on her shoulder in comfort. She smiled up at me and sighed.

'They'll be fine without me" she finally said clapping her hands together, "Let's get to the crime scene". I nodded and we both flashed over to a block away from the crime scene and started walking.

"Allen, it's about time you got here" Captain Singh snapped looking up at Natalie and I as we walked up, "Whose this?" He asked when he noticed Natalie standing next to me with a smile on her face.

"This is Natalie Summers" Joe said coming to stand by us, "She's transferring over to the CCPD crime lab from the crime lab in Coast City". Thank you Joe, Natalie reached out her hand to Captain Singh.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Captain Singh. I'm really excited to be here" Captain smiled at Natalie and shook her hand.

"That won't last long, we've got the strangest cases here in Central City. Welcome to the Team. Allen here could certainly use the help" I grimaced at the Captain and began working on the melted body, which smells disgusting by the way. Natalie, I noticed, worked the same way Caitlin does, focused and quiet. She saw things even I didn't notice, in all fairness I was watching my daughter work for the first time. Something I might never get to do once she's born. What happens to Natalie now or when she's conceived in 5 years? I shook my head and got back to work, I can't think about that now.

"Dad, look at this" she whispered excitingly to me, she was holding a hat in her rubber gloved hand.

"What is it?" I asked taking the ski mask from her.

"I found it in the dumpster over there and look hair follicles inside. This meta is practically screaming 'catch me, catch me' ", I laughed and ruffled her ponytailed auburn hair.

"Good job, this is defiantly a meta, I've never seen a body completely melted in 30 seconds before".

"I have" Natalie replied bagging the hat as evidence, "I was about five years old and it was take your child to work day and a meta got loose from the pipeline. I got to watch you sift through evidence and solve the case, it was when I first found my love for forensic science". I smiled at the story and then a realization hit me. Natalie may know how to stop this meta.

"Natalie, this is probably the same from when you were a little girl. Do you know how we stopped him?", she nodded.

"Yep, Mom just froze him" her eyes widened and she smacked her hands over her mouth, "Shit" she muttered.

"Natalie Nora Allen, watch your language" Joe said coming up behind us but I was frozen by what Natalie said, Caitlin gets powers. Not just any power, the power to freeze things like ice, ironic considering her last name is Snow.

"Sorry Grandpa Joe" she said sheepishly, "I just told Dad something vital about the future".

"You probably shouldn't call me Grandpa in public or call Barry Dad in public wither. People will get suspicious besides I'm too young to be a Grandpa" Joe huffed crossing his arms. Natalie bit her lower lip and nodded sadly.

"I'll try, speedsters honor" Natalie promised putting her hand over her heart. Joe chuckled and ruffled her head.

"Barry what's wrong?" Joe asked looking down at me with concern.

"Nothing sorry I was just spacing out, you know me" I laughed scratching the back of my head nervously. Joe shook his head at me.

"Why don't you two get back to the lab? I'm sure Felicity is probably already waiting for you two there" Joe said waving the two of us off. "I'll see you later, little missy. We need to have a talk" he whispered down to Natalie. She smiled and nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it Gra- Detective West" she corrected winking at Joe, he smiled affectionately and sent us on our way.

"Come on Dad, let's get this stuff back to the lab and meet Mrs. Queen, I mean Smoak. I really need to think before I speak, jesus" Natalie said smacking her forehead.

"It's fine, I already know that Felicity and Oliver get married and have Tommy." I comforted smiling down at her.

"You know too much" she accused pointing her finger at me playfully. I laughed and we walked into an alley and flashed back to STAR Labs. The sight that greeted us was Felicity Smoak herself standing with Cisco and Caitlin.

"Wow, she does look just like Barry." I smiled at Felicity.

"It's good to see you, thanks for coming" I said giving her a brief hug then giving Caitlin a kiss in greeting. Cisco gagged and Felicity and Nat giggled. Felicity turned her attention back to Natalie.

"Hi, I'm Felici-"

"Felicity Smoak, I know who you are" Natalie interrupted pulling Felicity into a hug who squeaked in surprise.

"Sorry, it's been a while since I last saw you is all" Nat apologized giving Felicity a sheepish smile. Felicity smiled in return.

"It's fine. Cisco and Caitlin already told me everything so let's get started on making you a person of 2015" Felicity said wiggling her fingers and turning to her keyboard. I sent a glance towards Caitlin and Cisco and they shook their heads, so they told her everything except that Felicity married Oliver and Natalie dates their son.

"Okay, so what name should I put in?" Felicity asked looking up at Natalie.

"Natalie Nora Summers, I want to keep my middle name if thats okay" Nat replied and I smiled widely at my daughter. Caitlin wrapped her arm around my waist and I put mine over her shoulder and kissed her forehead. We spent the next half hour watching as Felicity and Natalie decided on Nat's fake life. They decided to make her born and raised in Coast City by Katie and Bart Summers, Cisco came up with that one and she attended schools all in Coast City. As long as no one said anything about Natalie not being from Coast City, everything would be fine. Cisco quizzed Natalie in all things Coast City, which she already knew about.

"How do you know so much about Coast City? I don't even know that much about this city" Cisco exclaimed. We all laughed and Natalie grinned.

"Simple, I'm a genius and... I spent a lot of time there with Uncle Hal" she said fiddling with her locket.

"Uncle Hal? Whose that?" Caitlin asked lifting her head from my shoulder.

"Dammit I did it again" Nat cursed putting her hands on her head and shaking her head, "I really need to stop doing that". Felicity giggled.

"I like her, please tell me I'm your godmother' Felicity begged leaning towards Natalie. Natalie thought for a moment.

"What the hell? I'll probably babble it out later, yes you are my godmother and Uncle Cisco is my godfather" she conceded. Caitlin gave Natalie a look.

"Natalie Nora Allen, what did we say about cursing?", Natalie winced.

"Mooomm, hell doesn't even count as a curse word" she whined her features scrunching into a pout. I tried not to laugh but Cisco and Felicity did.

"Yes it does. I don't care if your 21, still no cursing in front of your parents" Caitlin said giving Nat a look all mothers give there children when they misbehave. I kissed Caitlin's forehead and she relaxed.

"Yes, mam" Natalie muttered fidgeting with her hands and looking ashamed.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this family adorableness, Natalie, what can you tell me about the future, specifically my future?" Felicity asked leaning towards Natalie again and staring at her intently.

" Don't hock, Aunt Felicity. I'm sure Mom and Uncle Cisco already told you I can't tell you about the future" Natalie teased pulling her long auburn hair out of its ponytail. Felicity groaned.

"Cant you tell me one little thing" Felicity whined and Natalie giggled.

"Fine, I can tell you that you are really happy" she answered leaning forward on her hands to look at Felicity who scoffed.

"That's not enough but probably the best I'll get for now" she said pointing her finger in Nat's direction. "I will break you" Felicity warned. Natalie smiled sadly. She's already broken, I realized looking at her face. Natalie wears her heart on her sleeve, just like I do.

*_Felicity's POV_*

I leaned away from Natalie and sat back in my chair.

"Now let's get to the real reason why I'm here" I began giving Team Flash a pointed look who all looked confused, awe Natalie and Barry have the same confused face, "Time to get me some Jitters. Doesn't Iris still work there?"

"Not anymore" Barry said scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Caitlin, Cisco and even adorable Natalie all looked uncomfortable.

"She works at Central City Picture News as a journalist now" Cisco added, "but there was a kinda fight this morning between Barry and Iris and... Caitlin" I furrowed my brows.

"Okay people, I'm the awkward one here, whats going on?" I asked giving them all my hocking stare. Caitlin and Barry shared a look then Caitlin was the one to speak.

"She came in this morning and told Barry she was in love with him." I opened my mouth in shock, that came out of the blue.

"Then I told her I didn't love like that anymore and that I was in love with Caitlin and she didn't take it very well", I don't think I would've either but Iris was too late and I personally think Caitlin is better suited for Barry than Iris. Plus looking at this adorable young genius woman that the two of them will create, my thoughts are even more confirmed.

"Wow, sounds intense" I mumbled,

"You should've seen the smack down Caitlin gave her though, it was totally epic" Cisco added in , "Oh I can show you just let me bring up the footage". Natalie smacked Cisco's arm.

"Uncle Cisco thats mean" my future goddaughter scolded giving him a very Caitlin Snow worthy icy gaze. I held back a smile and turned to look at the screens.

"She needs to see this Nat." Cisco said rubbing his arm poutingly. Natalie and Caitlin rolled their eyes at the same time while Barry snorted. I laughed lightly and shook my head at the Allen family.

We watched the security footage of this morning and I was in shock that Iris came barreling in like that and in awe of how Caitlin told her off.

"You go girl" I said turning to Caitlin for a high five. Looking at Barry I could tell that Caitlin doing that meant the world to him, they really are meant for each other. As much as I like Iris, I think her actions were really rash and I have to agree with everything Caitlin said to her.

"Maybe I should go do some recon on what was going down in her mind" I offered with a smile. Natalie jumped up from her seat.

"Can you bring me back some coffee on your way back? Jitters is my favorite" she pleaded turning her green eyes on me. She is so adorable for a 21 year old. I suspect that I gave her that love for Jitters. , "It is kinda our place when you visit in the future and you did give me the addiction to it". I was right, go Felicity and now I'm babbling in my own head, great.

"Sure thing Nat" I replied with a grin. Cisco whooped and Barry snorted.

"Told you that I'm not the only one who calls Nat, Nat" Cisco said grinning. We all laughed except Barry who looked a little sour.

"I still want her to be called Natalie not Nat. A gnat is an annoying bug and my daughter is not a bug or annoying" Barry firmly.

"You adorable dummy" I teased getting up and grabbing my purse. Caitlin kissed Barry on the cheek.

"We know she's not Barry, it's only a nickname that Cisco and Felicity use" Caitlin comforted leaning her chin on Barry's shoulder.

"Want me to flash you to Jitters?" Natalie offered as Barry and Caitlin started having a quiet conversation with one another. Cisco rolled his eyes and waved goodbye then walked out of the room.

"Actually I'll drive, I'd prefer not to set my shirt on fire...again"

**There it was...I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 9! The next one will be up tomorrow! Please review and favorite and follow! In the next chapter Felicity and Iris will talk then the search for the melting meta-human will continue with the help of our IT extraordinaire.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shoutouts to the amazing reviewers:**

**karlylove**

**Damon-girl96**

**Stresses**

**ShinnParker**

**clashofthelegends**

**phuong1317**

**EmeraldGuardian7**

**BellaBloor**

**nounoupotter**

**Demigod Heir of Poseidon**

** Starcalista**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash in any shape or form. I only own Natalie Allen and the plot.**

*_Felicity's POV_*

Natalie looked confused and tilted her head towards Cisco, Barry and Caitlin for an explanation but they were all laughing. Obviously remembering that incident.

"It's nothing, don't worry" I assured and smiled at my very confused goddaughter.

"I guess that's fair since I don't tell you anything about the future and you don't tell me nothing about the past" Nat mumbled and flashed over to her chair to sit down.

"You should call her and ask to meet" Cisco suggested taking the seat previously occupied by myself. I nodded and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Iris, it's Felicity. I'm in town and was wondering if you wanted to meet for coffee?"

"Sure that sounds great, see ya at in 20 at Jitters?"

"Yep I'll see us then"

I hung up and turned back to Team Flash with a grin, the plan is in motion. Time for to get down to business and crack the case.

"Alright I'll let you guys know what she says." I said grabbing my purse and making my way to the door.

"Don't forget my coffee, please" Natalie yelled after me and I waved in reply. She is too cute, I'm happy that Barry and Caitlin will be happy in the future. I wish Nat would've been able to tell me my future but Cisco already explained about the space time continuum and all that jazz. I walked to my rental car and drove to Jitters, Iris was inside waiting for me with two cups of coffee on the table.

"Iris, hey" She smiled at me and jumped up to give me a hug.

"Felicity, long time no see. How have you been?" She asked me politely, she looked like she was forcing her smiley face.

"I've been good. How are you? You look a little upset. Did something happen with Eddie?" I asked faking ignorance. Iris smiled nervously.

"We sorta broke up. I realized I had feelings for someone else" I raised my eyebrows in question. Iris blushed.

"Well don't leave a girl in suspense. Who is it?" This doesn't sound like a girl whose been rejected and put in her place.

"Barry" No surprise there.

"Oh wow, did you tell him?" I asked leaning forward. Here comes the good stuff.

"Yeah but it didn't work out", I made a sad face and urged her to continue. "Barry is in love with someone else now apparently". Apparently...okay.

"Who?" I asked pretending I didn't already know about the cutest couple ever already.

"Caitlin Snow" she paused for a minute and a frustrated look appeared on her face, "I confessed to Barry and he got mad. He said that he loved my as a sister, that his childish crush on me was over. Caitlin yelled at me about hurting Barry!" I stared at Iris in shock, looks like someone got a hard dose of reality and my guess is she didn't like it.

"What did bring this sudden confession of love on?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee. Iris huffed and leaned back with her arms crossed.

"The other day, Eddie and I came to Jitters for lunch and my Dad, Barry, Caitlin, Cisco and this girl was there" This girl must be Natalie and by the way she said 'this girl' I take it that she's very suspicious of my goddaughter.

"Anyway, Barry and Caitlin were smiling at each other and they had that girl in between them and I swear she was Barry's twin with Caitlin's hair, mouth and nose. It was like I was looking at two parents taking their daughter out to lunch but Barry and Caitlin are together and that girl, whose name I forget, isn't related to either of them. I suddenly felt like I was losing Barry to this girl who just showed up out of nowhere!" Iris exclaimed finishing her explanation. Wow, Iris has some good observation skills but I hardly believe that she doesn't remember Nat's name.

"Okay, how are you feeling now?" I asked trying to calm her down, she looked like she just might run back to STAR Labs and demand to know whats going on. Iris ignored my question and she looked up at me with a smile.

"What if she's a meta controlling them? That could make Barry think he didn't love me anymore when he really does!". I sighed, now I've lost her to desperation. I don't think Iris can handle someone not wanting her when she wants them. Barry told me that Iris always had boyfriends and friends all her life, I think that she cant believe that Barry doesn't feel that way for her. Barry had moved on and to a better choice in my opinion.

"Iris, maybe you should sit down with Eddie and work out your stuff", now it was Iris who looked at me in shock, " I doubt that any of that is true, STAR Labs has a sensor that says when a meta walks through the door. So wouldn't they know what she is, if she was a meta-human. Iris I think you are just confused." I said gently. Iris looked furious when she got over her shock.

"This was mistake, I'll prove that that girl is a meta and that Barry loves me myself. Goodbye Felicity" she said and stormed right out of Jitters. Well, that escalated quickly. I stood up and ordered Natalie and I drink to go and sat back down to wait.

**That is then end, I am sorry it was so short but Friday I had tests and a concert that ended late, so I wrote something quick so you didn't have nothing! Also, I wont be updating till Monday because it's Mother's Day weekend and I'm spending time with my Mama. Thanks for reading, please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Shoutouts to the lovely and awesome reviewers:**

**Bon-Bon Emerson**

**katiearbour95**

**snowbarry11**

**Friedpegasus**

**Damon-girl96**

**Demigod Heir of Poseidon**

**A1m0st1sN3v3rEn0ugh**

**clashofthelegends**

**immortalman18**

**Anet (Guest)**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**elenakor93**

**Kreuse**

**Surprise Chapter! Thanks to the brilliant mind of clashofthelegends, I bring you a Mother's Day special for Scarlet Angels! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash:(**

**I only own Natalie Allen and the plot:)**

*_Natalie's POV_*

As we were waiting for Aunt Felicity to get back, dad and mom were having a private conversation probably about what they were going to do next. Uncle Cisco was tinkering with a who knows what device. As I watched my Mom and Dad talk I couldn't help but remember one of my favorite childhood memories, Mothers Day when I was 8 years old. The last Mothers Day I had with my Mom...

_I woke up from my bed and flashed to Mom and Dads bedroom door and slowly opened the door. The room was overheated as usual with the heater blaring and Mom covered in three blankets curled up to Dad with him not having any blankets on him at all. I smiled at how cute they were with one another. I want someone to look at me like Dad and Mom look at each other when I'm older. I flashed to my Dads side of the bed and poked his face until he opened his green eyes to look at me. _

_"Daddy, wake up" I whisper yelled. A smile appeared on his face and he turned his head towards me. _

_"Natalie, what are you doing up so early?" He asked putting his hand on my head. I buzzed with energy. _

_"It's Mother's Day and I wanna make Mama breakfast but I'm too little to reach the counter, Daddy. Now get up" I whisper yelled again smiling at him sweetly. Daddy chuckled and smiled wide at me. _

_"Okay okay, my little scarlet angel. Let's make Mama breakfast" he relented carefully detangling himself from Mom and giving her a kiss on the forehead. He picked me up and flashed us downstairs. I erupted in giggles as he tickled me. _

_"Daddy stop it!" I shrieked between giggles. "We need to make Mama breakfast". _

_"Okay then little one, let's make Mama some breakfast" _

_"Remember it has to be hot. Mama can't get cold or her hair will turn white again like it does in the winter time" I said as Daddy set me down on the countertop. _

_"I know little missy, so bossy just like your mom" he replied with a smile on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him and pointed to the fridge. _

_"Let's make her pancakes, eggs and hot chocolate. Those are all of Mommy's favorite" Daddy kissed my forehead and nodded. _

_"You're the boss little one" he teased going to the fridge and getting all the ingredients. The one thing my daddy does slowly is cooking, he says the flavor comes with time. After we had made all the food and hot cocoa Dad and I carefully walked the tray up the stairs and to their bedroom where Mommy was still sleeping. I grinned at dad and flashed onto the bed. _

_"Happy Mothers Day Mama!" I yelled happily as I shook my mother. She opened her brown eyes and smiled at me. _

_"Thank you my little speedster. Did you sleep well last night?" I nodded with a big smile on my face. _

_"Daddy and I made you breakfast. Well Daddy mostly but I helped" Dad chuckled and leaned down to set the tray in front of Mom. He kissed her quickly on the lips. _

_"morning" he whispered and kissed her again. _

_"Morning" she looked down at the tray, "this is wonderful you two. Thank you" Dad and I smiled at one another then turned back to Mom. _

_"Look, Daddy made one look like a a lightning bolt and the other a snowflake" I said pointing to the pancakes. Mom smiled and pulled me in for a hug._

_" Your Daddy is something special isn't he?" Mom teased grinning at Daddy. He laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed. _

_"We'll eat up Dr. Allen. Natalie and I have a whole day planned out for you" Daddy said smiling at the two of us in that way he always does. One time when I asked him why he looked at us like that, he said it was because Mommy and I meant more to him than anything else in the world and that we were his two favorite people in the whole wide universe. Mommy ate her breakfast then we all got ready for the day ahead. _

_"Where are we going?" Mommy asked when we got inside the car to head to Grandpa Joe's house. _

_"It's a surprise Mommy. Oh,I'm almost forgot I made you this card to read on the way over" I said handing her the red card I made over to her. Mom smiled and opened it up to read. _

_"There is one more thing that Natalie and I got for you but you'll have to wait for tonight for that" Dad said looking to Mommy who lightly punched his arm. _

_"What could be better than having my two favorite people with me all day?" She asked winking at me. Daddy and I laughed and Mommy read her card. I could see the tears in her eyes and got worried. _

_"Mommy why are you crying?" I asked leaning as far forward as my seatbelt would allow me to. _

_"I'm not crying because I'm sad Sweetie, I'm just really happy" she replied smiling at me with frozen tear drops dropping down her cheeks. _

_"Great now there's going to be water puddles in the car when my tears melt" Mom joked wiping her eyes without smudging her mascara. Daddy moved his hand to hold Moms and brought it to his mouth to kiss it. _

_"I love you" he whispered then turned to look at me quickly, "both of you"._

_"We love you too Daddy" I answered and Mommy nodded in agreement. We pulled into Grandpa Joe's driveway and I flashed out of the car and to the front door where I knew Uncle Cisco and Grandpa Joe were waiting with lunch ready for all of us. _

_"Natalie Nora Allen, no speeding in public" Mom chastised lightly walking up behind me holding hands with Daddy. _

_"Sorry Mommy but you know I love seeing Grandpa Joe. Speaking of Grandpas, can we go visit Grandpa Henry tomorrow?" I asked looking up at Daddy. He smiled and nodded at me. _

_"I'm sure he'll be excited to see you" he answered and I smiled up at him. I knocked on the door and waited for Grandpa to open the door._

_"Hey there's my favorite granddaughter" Grandpa Joe said opening the door. I giggled and jumped into his arms. _

_"I'm your only granddaughter, silly" I said hugging him, they all laughed and Grandpa invited us all in. _

_"Happy Mothers Day Caitlin" Grandpa Joe said giving her a one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek. _

_"Thanks Joe" Mom replied smiling, I can't think of the last time Mom wasn't smiling. Well she isn't smiling while Dad is out fighting metas but I know it's because Mom likes to worry. _

_"Uncle Cisco, Uncle Hal" I said excitingly as we walked into the kitchen where they were sitting and talking. "Where's Auntie Carol?" I asked as Grandpa Joe set me down on the counter so I could see eye level with everyone. _

_"Unfortunately munchkin, Carol had to work today but hey Uncle Hal is here" I smiled and Mommy and Daddy hugged both of my uncles. The rest of the afternoon was spent with laughter and all of us waiting on Mommy hand and foot, although Daddy usually does that anyway. Uncle Hal always says that he's never seen someone so in love with their wife before and Auntie Carol says that Uncle Hal should be more like Daddy. When we finally got home, I was exhausted, little eight year old speedsters need to sleep a lot, okay. _

_"Time for your last surprise Mommy" I said flashing to and from my room holding a box wrapped up. Dad, Mom and I all sat down on the couch and Mama opened her present. She gasped and tears were in her eyes when she opened the box. _

_"This is beautiful you two, thank you" she whispered pulling out the locket with a picture of the three of us from my eighth birthday party last month. The locket was in graved with snowflakes and a lightning bolt. _

Mom wore that necklace everyday and when she died a year later, Dad got it engraved with my initials and I haven't taken it off since.

**That's all folks for the Mothers Day surprise chapter! There will be a chapter tomorrow I promise but for today this is it! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please review:) **


	12. Chapter 12

**First off, shoutouts to those who reviewed on the last chapter:**

**Bon-Bon Emerson**

**A1m0st1sN3v3rEn0ugh**

**Wandering Lady**

**zvforever**

**peterfrost2001**

**ShinnParker**

**Starcalista**

**Disclaimer: I only own Natalie Allen and the plot, not the Flash**.

*_Barry's POV_*

As we waited for Felicity to come back Caitlin and I talked silently about what to do next about this new meta that could literally turn you into a puddle. After a few minutes I looked up and saw Natalie looking off into space fidgeting with her necklace with tears streaming down her cheeks. I flashed to her side and put my hands on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Natalie's green eyes snapped up to mine and she shook her head.

"Sorry, I was just remembering something." She cleared her throat the way Caitlin does when she wants to change the subject, "It's no big deal" Natalie reassured pulling my hands away from her face and walking over to the computers. "What do we do about this meta-human?". Caitlin and I exchanged a worried look, Cisco didn't seem to notice our interaction and started to pull up footage from the crime scene.

"Well, the footage gave us a good a image of our meta. His name is Charles Bugsby, 32 years old, going through a divorce with no kids. The victim was his ex-wife, from the looks of it they were having an argument and when he touched his ex she just melted into a puddle like really slowly. So, I'd take a guess that he did it on purpose."

"I think you nicknamed him, Melto Man, Uncle Cisco" Natalie said leaning against the desk fidgeting with her necklace again.

"Awesome" Cisco trilled. Caitlin and I exchanged an amused look and Natalie giggled, although I could still see the sadness in her eyes. It seems to me like the world has broken her down and she hides behind a smile. What the hell happened to Caitlin and I?

"Barry!" I turned to look at Caitlin who was suddenly in front of me, guess I was thinking to hard.

"Yep, sorry. Staring off into space" I said giving them a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, we noticed dude" Cisco said giving me a pointed look, "As I was trying to tell you before, I need to make some anti-melt stuff to your suit so why don't you guys go do something else while I work on my suit" I gave him a look, "our suit" he corrected and rolled his eyes. A thought hit me suddenly, my Dad doesn't know about Natalie yet.

"Hey, why don't we go see my Dad? He doesn't know about Natalie yet" I suggested to Caitlin while Natalie grabbed a one of the coats I leave here, it looked pretty baggy on her but super cute. I can't imagine how she is going to look as a little girl...when we have her in 2020.

"I think that sounds great" Caitlin replied leaning into me, I smiled and leaned down to kiss her quickly.

"No kissing I front of me guys" Cisco whined, Natalie giggled and skipped over to us.

"Well I think it's adorable Uncle Cisco" she quipped as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. I had both my girls on each arm, safe.

"You would, you're their daughter but for me, its just weird. I mean I'm happy they're happy but I don't wanna see that" Cisco said scrunching up his nose. Caitlin, Natalie and I laughed as Cisco pouted.

"Okay let's get going before Felicity gets back" Caitlin said turning us around. I let go of them both and scooped up Caitlin.

"Do you know the way to Iron Heights?" I asked Natalie as Caitlin made herself comfortable in my arms.

"Yep, we used to visit Grandpa Henry a lot in the future" Natalie replied with a smile then winked and flashed off. I ignored the used to and shook my head then flashed out after her. We reached Iron Heights in record time and I set Caitlin down so we could all check in. After a few minutes we were sitting on benches waiting for my Dad to come meet us. He came out with a smile on his face.

"Barry" he said and I stood up to hug him.

"Hey Dad" he pulled away and looked to Caitlin.

"Doctor Snow, what a pleasant surprise" She smiled and they hugged then he looked down at Natalie.

"And whose this? Another friend Barry" he asked smiling at the three of us.

"Actually Dad this is Natalie. Natalie Nora Allen. She's from the future and Caitlin and I's daughter" I said all in one breath, nerves eating me up. Dad smiled wide.

"I knew it, I knew my son would marry the lovely Doctor Snow" I widened my eyes.

"You knew?" He gave me a look.

"I knew from the moment I saw the two of you together that you were crazy for one another and to think I'd get to live to see such a beautiful granddaughter. A very grown up granddaughter" he quipped giving Natalie a big hug who readily returned it.

"Hi Grandpa Henry" Natalie said pulling away with tears glistening in her green orbs. I could feel the tears in my eyes and Caitlin had some in hers. Dad smiled and we all sat down him still holding Natalie's hand across the table.

"Gosh, she looks just like you Barry" he paused winking at Caitlin, "but I can see some of her beautiful mother in her too". Caitlin and I exchanged a proud smile and I kissed her forehead.

"It's so good to see you again" Caitlin said and Dad took her hand that wasn't holding mine under the table.

"I'm glad to see and meet all of you" he replied with a big smile on his face. "It's good to know that my son will be happy in the future and has found his happiness in life". I smiled wider if possible and the tears were threatening to spill over. We probably look like weirdos all of us with tears in our eyes smiling at each other.

"Natalie Nora, that's a beautiful name" Dad complimented smiling tenderly at Natalie.

"Well Mom picked it out" she replied turning her smile to Caitlin. Dad raised his eyebrows and turned to Caitlin.

"Thank you for honoring my wife" he said sincerity shining in his eyes.

"Well I haven't don't it yet" Caitlin joked and I kissed her cheek gently. God, I love her so much. The three most important people in my life sitting right here, all that was missing was Joe to make it complete. We spent the next hour with Natalie telling Dad all about herself and her schooling and some stories from when she was little.

"When I was eight, Uncle Hal took me for a ride in one of Auntie Carol's planes. Mom and Dad totally freaked when they found out, you two are so overprotected" There's that Uncle Hal again, Dad raised his eyebrows to me in question but I shrugged.

"They did what?" Caitlin shrieked causing the guard to look at us. We smiled sheepishly and he looked away.

"Come on Mom, you act like I was wearing a parachute geez and besides super healing remember" Natalie replied shrugging.

"What?! Why would you need a parachute?" I asked now it was my turn to be alarmed. Whoever this Uncle Hal was, was gonna get it if he endangered my daughter. Although I can't punish him for something he hasn't done yet. After that freak out for Caitlin and I ended we got a call from Cisco letting us know the suit was ready and Felicity was back.

"Time to go. It was great to see you Dad, I'll be back soon" I promised as the two of us hugged. He patted my back.

"You better be and bring back these two will ya. Seeing the three of you really made my day" he said giving hugs to Caitlin and Natalie. We said our goodbyes and flashed back to STAR Labs.

"Coffee time" Natalie said rubbing her hands together in excitement as we strolled into the cortex. Felicity was sitting with two large cups of coffee siting in front of her.

"Hey guys, where'd you go?" Felicity asked as Natalie hugged her and grabbed the coffee that was hers.

"We went to see Grandpa Henry it was great to see him again, I haven't seen him since the fun-never mind I'm shutting up now. Thanks for the Raspberry Truffle Aunt Felicity" Natalie said quickly taking a sip of her coffee. I sighed at the slip, she can't keep teasing us like this but I know it's not her fault. I think she's just caught up in being happy that she forgets to keep secrets from us, I don't think she's ever kept something from Caitlin and I before.

"You are very welcome Nat and the recon mission went well. Iris spilled the beans" I rolled my eyes at the pun while Caitlin giggled from next to me. Cisco laughed.

"Beans because it was a coffee shop. Good one Smoak" he said high giving Felicity who looked pretty proud of herself. I shook my head and led to Caitlin to sit down.

"What did she say?" I asked sitting down with Caitlin leaning on the table next to me.

"Basically that everything triggered for when she saw you with Natalie and Caitlin the other day. She said that she felt like she was losing you in that moment. Also, might have mentioned that she thinks Natalie is a meta that is warping your minds to make Barry not love her anymore" she replied then took a sip of her latte. I rolled my eyes while Cisco snorted and Caitlin led out a noise of protest.

"That's ridiculous! What has gotten into her mind?! I have half a mind to slap her" Caitlin exclaimed while Natalie just looked very uncomfortable.

"Wow, mama bear is coming out to play" Cisco said grinning and we all gave him a dirty look, "Too soon?" I rolled my eyes and looked back at Caitlin who was seething.

"Cait, she isn't going to do anything to Natalie or you or any of us for that matter. I'll handle her" I soothed rubbing my hands up her arms to comfort her. She sighed and I pulled her to my chest.

"I know but she makes me so mad" Caitlin muttered and I kissed the top of her head.

"Why don't we just tell her who I am then?" Natalie asked as she began to fidget with her hands again. Felicity perked up.

"That might just be the wake up call Iris needs to stop her from her crusade to prove Nat as an evil meta-human that is controlling our minds"

"What if telling her, just makes it worse?" I asked tightening my hold on Caitlin. The threat of losing either of them terrifies me more than anything.

"We just have to take that chance, Dad" Natalie said finally looking up at the rest of us, her green eyes were determined. "There are things that I need to ensure don't happen." I stared at her in confusion, what the hell happens in the future to make my sweet little girl so hard.

"Natalie-" I was interrupted the computer beeping.

"Melto Man has been spotted" Cisco said pointing to the screen.

**That is Chapter 12! I hope you enjoyed it and don't worry all will be revealed soon! Thanks for reading and please review, they inspire me to update:)**


	13. Author's Note

Hey guys,

Sorry I know you were expecting an update but I unfortunatly won't be updating till Thursday or Friday.

My cousin died unexpectantly and I will be in another state for his funeral.

Thanks,

ButterflyBlueEyes


	14. Chapter 13

**Shoutouts to those who reviewed on both Chapters 12 + 13:**

**katiearbour95**

**Anet (Guest)**

**Angel (Guest)**

**ShinnParker**

**Immortalman18**

**Guest**

**Demigod Heir of Poseidon**

**karlylove**

**BellaBloor**

**peterfrost2001**

**Guest**

**zvforever**

**Friedpegasus**

**Naharu**

**clashofthelegends**

**A1m0st1sN3v3rEn0ugh**

**Wandering Lady **

**snowbarry11**

**TheHyperWriter**

**BeckyBoo12221 (Guest)**

**Kristina'sMyName**

**Mike (Guest)**

**elenakor93 (Guest)**

**Kookykrumbs (Guest)**

**Zalzagor**

**DocSlendy**

**Delta General 42**

**Damon-girl96**

**BOBA2017**

**Quick note: Thank you all for your well wishing for my family. We really do need the prayers right now. Sorry if I didn't reply to all of you but it's been a crazy few days and I just haven't had the time. Thank you all again and here is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash but I do own Natalie Allen and the plot**.

*_Barry's POV_*

"I'm on it" I said and flashed into my suit and turned to Natalie, "You and I aren't done talking" I warned giving her the best fatherly look I could muster. Natalie pursed her lips but nodded slowly. I guess that look really does work, I'll have to remember that for when she's born in 5 years.

"Barry, please be careful" Caitlin said walking over to me with a concerned look on her face. I grinned cockily and leaned forward.

"I heal fast remember" I said pecking her lips, she gave me a withering look.

"Barry Allen" she warned her voice clipped but I knew she was only worried about me and I was making it worse as usual. My face softened and I put my hand on her cheek.

"I promise to be careful, besides I got a lot to come home too" I said glancing quickly at Natalie. Caitlin followed my gaze and nodded. I grinned and with a another kiss and a forehead kiss for Natalie, I flashed to the location where Melto Man was at.

*_Caitlin's POV_*

Natalie came to stand next to me and gave me a quick hug.

"Don't worry, he'll survive. No meta-human has ever been able to kill Dad" she reassured with a sweet smile, a very Barry smile. I sighed and pulled her closer to me.

"I know but I can't help but worry" I replied smiling down at Natalie. She sighed and looked at the screen lost in thought. Natalie tends to do that a lot, then she gets all sad like she's remembering something that broke her soul. I hate that look in her eyes and one day when she is born, I'm never going to let that look be on her face until the day I die.

*_Natalie's POV_*

I lied to Mom, there was a meta-human that killed Dad but Melto Man wasn't the one who did it, Vortex did. His meta-human abilities go right with his name, he had the ability to become a vortex that would send you into an oblivion and to jump through time. Vortex or Jimmy Barton had created the biggest vortex ever, one that would destroy the whole planet and he couldn't become human again. Dad sacrificed himself for the planet and destroyed the vortex. Uncle Cisco had said that he had a minute to get out of the vortex after he killed Barton, he didn't even have that. I was an orphan at 12, Mom was murdered in front of me at age 9 and Dad promised he would never leave me but he lied. I always knew that being the Flash would take him from me. Part of me has always resented him being a superhero but I wouldn't have my Dad any other way. He was a hero. Grandpa Joe took me in after Dad was gone and then I moved out when I went to college. Tommy Queen and I started dating when I was 20 and about to graduate. We had only been together for like two months when Tommy and I were attacked at Grandpa Henry's funeral a few days ago...26 years from now.

We all watched the screens as Dad fought Melto Man and used the thingy Uncle Cisco invented to capture him without anyone getting hurt again. He brought Melto Man back to STAR Labs and put him in the pipeline.

"I still don't think its a good idea to tell Iris about you" Dad said as he walked back from the pipeline with Mom and Uncle Cisco. I groaned, I knew that he wanted to continue this talk but not right when he got back from fighting a meta who liked to melt his ex's.

"Why not? It'll stop Iris from going all psycho." I paused and ran my right hand through my auburn locks, " I know I don't know her very well, in fact I only ever saw her at holidays when she was at Grandpa Joe's house and even then she only ever glared at Mom and I the whole time but from what Grandpa Joe told me about her before you two had a falling out, she seems like a rational person. So, if we tell her the lonely future she has if she continues this way then maybe things will be easier for all of us" I concluded with my arms crossed.

"Maybe Natalie is right. We really don't need this right now, we still have to get Natalie settled in our time and figure out a way to make all of this work" Mom said turning to Dad, with one look at their faces I knew I'd won. One thing I picked up as a kid was to always have Mom on your side, when Mom was on your side you won.

"I understand all that but what if she hurts you or Caitlin?" Dad asked clearly concerned about the whole ordeal. I sighed and sat down on the swivel chair.

"Even if she does try to hurt us, if I die it doesn't matter. I'll even jump in front of Mom if the issue arises" I promised staring hard at my father. From the look on his face, I may have made it worse.

"Of course your life matters!" Dad said looking angry and a little panicked. He flashed in front of me and kneeled down to my eye level. " I don't care if you can never go back your time but while I'm here you aren't going anywhere and I'll die before I lose you or your mother. Do you understand me?" He said taking on his big bad Dad persona. He does this every time he's afraid to lose Mom or I.

"I understand that but what do you think is going to happen when Mom becomes pregnant with me? I'm going to disappear or the fetus will. I'm going to have to leave one day, I have no home now because that timeline I came from is lost to me forever" I replied my eyes hardening as I spoke with conviction. I heard Mom and Uncle Cisco gasp, none of them had thought about it. From the look in Dads eyes, I don't think he had either.

"Dude, I haven't even thought about that" Uncle Cisco said putting his hand on his head and sitting down. Mom and Dad looked at each other then back at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to scare you guys" I said immediately regretting snapping at them, the last time I snapped at Dad was the day he left to fight Vortex. Barton had originally been in 2015 but jumped to 2029 and caused Moms death then to 2032 by accident which then resulted in Dad having to stop him. Maybe I could stop Vortex from destroying my life. I leaned forward and hugged Dad tightly.

"Just let me talk to Iris" I continued after we pulled away. Dad looked conflicted then looked back at Mom, she nodded. Dad sighed then turned back to me.

"Okay, you can talk to Iris but I am going to be there" he conceded and we both stood up. I smiled and nodded in resignation.

"That's totally fair. Thanks for trusting me Dad" I replied kissing his cheek then going over to hug Mom. She held onto me tight for a few minutes.

"Sorry I scared you" I whispered.

"You were just being logical, it will happen eventually even if I don't want it to. Besides, I'd expect nothing less from my daughter" she said with pride in her voice. God, I have missed her so much, both Mom and Dad.

*_Two Hours Later_*

Dad and I were sitting in Grandpa Joe's living room across from Grandpa Joe waiting for Iris to come. Dad had called Iris earlier and said he wanted to talk so they arranged to meet here in two hours. Mom had wanted to come in case something happened but Dad promised that both him and Grandpa Joe would be there. She had surprisingly requested that Eddie Thawne be here too, whoever that is. I remember Grandpa mentioning he had a partner named Eddie who almost married Iris. Apparently he knows about Dad being the Flash, so I'm assuming that he's a good guy. Eddie had shown up 5 minutes ago and he looked pretty rough. He looked like someone had destroyed his chemistry set, that would make me cry too. He is currently sitting across from me staring at Dad and I. I gave him a smile and he gave a quick smile back then looked at the floor again this process would be repeated about seven times. I couldn't help but stare at him, my cheeks no doubt red as a tomato. Eddie Thawne was gorgeous, Iris was an idiot for letting this hunk go, Natalie what is wrong with you? He is like 25 years older than you and you are daydreaming about him. I need to sort out my priorities, it's just that the only other guy to put butterflies in my stomach with only one glance was Tommy. It felt like someone punched me in the gut, I miss him but not as much as I've missed my parents. I wouldn't trade being here even for him.

"You okay?" Dad asked putting his hand on my thigh. I jumped and let out a squeak causing Grandpa Joe and Eddie to look up at me in surprise. I blushed.

"Yep, I'm good. Perfectly fine" I stuttered starting to fidget with my locket. Grandpa Joe chuckled and Eddie gorgeous Thawne looked clearly amused. Dad on the other hand looked concerned.

"Natalie you don't have to do this" he said grabbing my hand gently.

Before I could speak up, Eddie cut in.

"What is it that she is going to do and what are we waiting for?" My green eyes clashed with his blue ones and his eyes softened.

"Eddie, Barry and Natalie will explain in a minute but we need to wait for Iris" Grandpa Joe said gently.

"If Iris is coming, I'm leaving" Eddie said getting up, before anyone could do anything Iris herself walked in.

"Speak of the devil" I mumbled, Grandpa gave me a scolding look clearly hearing me and I gave a sheepish smile.

"I thought this was just supposed to be us talking" Iris said in a accusing voice to Barry.

"Please just everyone sit down and shut up, I need to tell the both of you something" Dad practically shouted and everyone took a seat including me. Iris gave me a sharp look, if looks could kill. I'm so glad she isn't a meta-human. "Not you Natalie" Dad sighed raking his hand through his hair. I blushed and stood up.

"Right" I muttered standing up and after almost tripping over the coffee table came to stand next to Dad. Eddie and Grandpa looked amused while Iris just looked angry, I don't think I ever saw her smile except for yesterday when she was telling Dad she was in love with him.

"Hi, I'm Natalie but you ask knew that" I paused and looked to Dad, he urged me to continue, " except what you all don't know is that my real name is Natalie Nora Allen" Eddie and Iris looked confused.

"She's my daughter" Dad added, "from the future". We waited for their reactions but they only looked shocked.

"I umm, was shot and was running really fast and just came to the past accidentally." I summed up clapping my hands together once. "Any questions?" I asked after a minute of silence. Eddie looked confused and turned to Joe who nodded in confirmation. Iris looked shocked and wouldn't stop staring at me, it felt as though she was analyzing me like some alien. I started to fidget and look around the room praying to God that Iris would stop staring at me.

"Well, that's certainly unexpected" Eddie said with a laugh. Iris turned to glare at him.

"Tell me about it. That was what we were talking about at lunch the other day" Joe said smiling at Dad and I. I smiled back and felt myself relaxing until Iris started staring at me again. Dad sensing my discomfort put his arm around me protectively, he then relayed the events of the last couple days, well all that they needed to know.

"Who's the mother?" Eddie asked leaning forward. Dad grinned that grin he always does when Mom is brought up.

"Caitlin" Dad answered happily.

"It all makes sense now" Iris said and everyone turned to her, "I felt like I was losing Barry when I saw Natalie, I guess in a way I did lose him. I'm so sorry for being so horrible to you and Caitlin and for saying those mean things about Natalie" I looked up at Dad in question, when did she do that? He glanced down at me and stared at me for a minute.

"It's alright, you were just latching on to me because you thought you were gonna lose me. Textbook reaction" Dad summed up sounding a lot like Mom in that moment. Iris smiled and Dad pulled away from me so they could hug. I plopped down next to Eddie and Grandpa and leaned back into the soft couch.

"How are you?" Grandpa Joe asked putting a hand on my knee. I shrugged.

"Happy to be here" I replied with a grin, "you know Mom and Dad were all worried that something bad was gonna happen". Eddie leaned back next to me and I gave him a smile.

"Caitlin does worry a lot" Grandpa Joe agreed, "you know what I'm gonna make some coffee. Everyone want some?" I grinned and sat up.

"Yes please, I never say no to coffee" Grandpa chuckled and sat up.

"I'll keep that in mind" he joked and went to make everyone a cup. I turned to Eddie with a smile, while Iris was asking Barry questions like rapid fire.

"I'm surprised you don't have any questions for me. I couldn't get Uncle Cisco to shut up" I joked fidgeting with my necklace. Eddie chuckled and turned his blue eyes on me.

"I don't want to know what the future has in store" he replied his eyes still looking sad.

"Well, it wouldn't matter if you did because I never met you before a few days ago. Grandpa Joe mentioned having a partner named Eddie that transferred over to Jump City when Mom was pregnant with me". Eddie looked a little bit taken back and I cursed myself for saying that.

"I guess Iris and I really aren't meant to be" he said with a forced smile.

"I am such a dumbass, I am so sorry" I apologized waving my hands around in a panic, "I didn't mean to upset you, you could still change that and be with her if you really wanted too". Eddie laughed which caused Dad and Iris to look at us.

"You're cute, it's going to be fun working with you" he mused brushing off my apology, I blushed and put my hands in my lap.

"Eddie, could I talk to you?" Iris asked shyly coming to stand in front of Eddie and I. He looked conflicted for minute. Dad put his hand on my shoulder and I stood up.

"We'll just give you a minute then" Dad said leading me into the kitchen where Grandpa Joe was setting up coffee cups.

"They talking?" Grandpa asked when we walked in. Dad and I both nodded and I sat down on the stool by the counter. Grandpa handed a cup with a wink and I giggled and took a sip. The only coffee I will ever classify as better than Jitters is Grandpa Joe's coffee. I happily sipped at the divine brew.

"Natalie, the thing I wanted to mention to you yesterday was about coming to work at the CCPD as Barry's assistant. Captain Singh saw your file and accepted you"

"Awesome, now that's one less thing to worry about" I replied smiling at Grandpa Joe widely. He winked at me and Dad kissed my head.

"Good job, Natalie" Dad praised and I giggled.

"It was mostly Aunt Felicity" I quipped playfully, they both chuckled. We heard Iris yell something then a door slam. When we walked out of the kitchen Eddie was standing there looking pretty beaten down.

"What happened?" I asked looking between Eddie and the door in confusion.

"I told Iris that I didn't want to get back together and she didn't take it well". Well, I wasn't expecting that. Judging from Dad and Grandpas faces, neither were they.

"Why?" I asked before I could stop myself. I smacked my hand over my mouth, "never mind, you don't need to tell me. I shouldn't have asked". Eddie looked amused for a minute then shook his head and raked a hand through his hair.

"It's fine, I told her that she needs to stop playing with my heart and make a decision for how she wants her life to go. Iris has some growing up to do, no offense Joe but my heart needs a break." He replied sadly. Poor Eddie.

"I love my daughter but I have to agree, she's been acting strange ever since she found out Barry was the Flash". Dad and Eddie nodded in agreement and then Grandpa turned to look at me. "What does happen in the future Natalie?" I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Grandpa, you know I can't tell you." I replied putting on my ice mask that I inherited from Mom.

"I know but-" I put up my hand as politely as I could.

"Please, I'm exhausted Grandpa Joe." I yawned the fatigue finally catching up to me. Unfortunately being the product of a speedster and an ice queen, means I need to sleep more than other people and I haven't sleep much since Grandpa Henry died of old age 26 years from now. "I haven't slept much since he died and unfortunately speedsters need lots of sleep and food"

"Since who died?" Eddie asked, I smacked my hand over my mouth again.

"Dammit, I need to stop talking" I muttered to myself. "You know what, I'm just going to go back to STAR Labs and go to sleep" I said running my hands down my face in frustration. Eddie and Dad chuckled at my behavior, yeah it's so damn funny, whatever.

"Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow for work and we can finish this conversation later " Grandpa said compromising with me, I nodded and gave him a hug. I said my goodbyes to Dad and Eddie and flashed away.

I stopped when I reached STAR Labs and strolled inside and straight to the med bed where I'd be staying the duration of my stay. My stay meaning my life. All this talk is making me sleepy and hungry. I groaned reached for the take out Mom had left by my bedside. I love my mother. Speaking of my mother, where is she? I flashed to the cortex and there she was talking away with Aunt Felicity.

"Leaving?" I asked strolling to the swivel chair with my food in my hands.

"Yes, I need to get back to Starling City, I have a job to return to but it was great to meet you" Aunt Felicity said smiling at me. I stood up and gave her a hug which she readily returned.

"I need to go to sleep now" I yawned rubbing my eye. Mom smiled affectionately at me and kissed my forehead.

"Get some sleep but eat that food first or you aren't going to feel good when you wake up" she said in a motherly tone brushing some hair out of my face.

"Okay. Night Mom, bye Aunt Felicity" I said to them both and walked out of the cortex with a wave of my hand.

"Bye Nat"

**That's it for Chapter 13, thank you all again for your condolences and prayers, they are much appreciated. Warning the next chapter will have a 3 month time skip. A lot was revealed in this chapter but who is the one who kills Caitlin? Leave me a Review of who you think it is and I will give you a hint to the next chapter! Thanks for reading:)**


	15. Chapter 14

**First off, shoutouts to those rad reviewers:**

**Wandering Lady**

**Mike (Guest)**

**A1m0st1sN3v3rEn0ugh**

**Damon-girl96**

**karlylove**

**Demigod Heir of Poseidon**

**Anet (Guest)**

**JackDonaldson01**

**peterfrost2001**

**Mairrenn**

**ShinnParker**

**Guest**

**clashofthelegends**

**phuong1317**

**Milokitty**

**A/N: Nobody guessed right on Caitlin's killer unfortunately, but they will be revealed in the next chapter which will have lots of Allen family love. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Natalie Allen and the plot, not the Flash**.

_Three Months Later_

*_Natalie's POV_*

"Oww!" I yelled as I hit the floor, stupid beeping noise making me fall out of bed. The floor of the med bay is hard and my butt did not appreciate falling onto it. I flashed up and rubbed the sleepies out of my eyes and pushed my auburn hair up into a ponytail. I picked up my phone and saw that it was 5 am. I groaned loudly and pulled a STAR Labs sweatshirt over my red tank top then walked to find the source of the beeping noise. When I walked into the cortex one of the computers was going off about a new offer on equipment. I glared at the screen, this is all Uncle Cisco's fault, why did he leave the damn computer on and why set an alarm for this stuff to go off at 5 in the freaking morning! I am so going to flash him on a desert island and leave him there without his toys for a week.

Well, now that I'm awake there is no sense in going back to sleep, Mom should be getting here in about an hour. In fact, she's probably already awake. I should go over to her apartment and see if she wants to have breakfast or something. Dad and her did have a date last night, they've been doing that every week. Going out on dates, well as long as there isn't a new meta, I have to admit that I see the appeal to putting these guys away. Being a hero is kinda fun and a new thing, in my timeline Dad, Mom and Uncle Cisco had taken care of the majority of the metas with a few popping up every now and then. It's kinda cool to see how my parents got to where they were, well except for the fact that they don't actually become a couple till after Mom became Killer Frost.

After I got all ready to go see Mom and for work that I have to be at at 7 am, I flashed over to Moms apartment. She gave me a key in case I needed to get in. Dad tried to me one to Grandpa Joe's house but I already had one around my neck from the future. It was fun explaining that one. I knocked three times on the dorm and waited for a minute. Maybe she needs a wake up call, late night with Dad and I don't even want to think about that. I shrugged, she did say to come in at any time for any reason so I took the key and unlocked the door.

"Mom, I'm coming in" I called quickly just in case she was in the shower or something. I closed the door and walked towards her bedroom. My foot stepped on something cushy and I picked it up, is this Dad's shirt? Oh my god, it is and there is clothes strewn all over the floor that I know I saw both my parents wearing yesterday. Dear lord in heaven, I knew they did that kinda stuff but to think about it is weird. I dropped the shirt and flashed outta there. At least I didn't walk in on them, that would've scarred me for the rest of my little speedster life. I shuddered and stepped into Jitters, I need some good old coffee.

"Natalie" I looked up to see Eddie sitting at a table, presumingly waiting for his coffee with a bagel in front of him. I couldn't help but smile when I saw that face smiling back at me.

"Hey Eddie, waiting for coffee?" I asked walking over to his table.

"Yeah, didn't feel like cooking this morning so I thought I'd get breakfast here today. What are you doing up? You don't have to be at work for another hour and a half" he answered gesturing for me to sit down. I took a seat and groaned.

"Uncle Cisco left his computer on and it started beeping at 5 o'clock this morning. It's a good thing I heal fast or my butt would be very bruised." Eddie looked amused, as he always does when he's with me. I get that with a lot of people, I guess I'm an amusing person to be around. Go figure.

"Seems like someone had a bad morning" I nodded with a pout then remembered what I almost witnessed a few minutes ago.

"That's not even the worst part, I almost walked in on my parents this morning" I said shuddering all over again. Eddie laughed and shook his head at me. A waitress brought over Eddies coffee and asked me if I would like anything, I ordered three bagels, a chocolate muffin and a large coffee and sat back with a sigh.

"Hungry?" Eddie asked as he took a sip of his steaming cup. I scrunched up my nose at him.

"Some of us have super metabolisms that need to be fed every two hours" I replied with sass. Eddie grinned at me and sat back. A few minutes later the waitress's returned with my coffee and food.

"Thank you very much" I said rubbing my hands together, I stopped when I realized I need to pay her and gave her a sheepish smile then quickly reached to get my wallet from my purse. Before I could hand my cash to her, Eddie had already given her money.m

"Hey, you didn't have to do that. I have money" I said looking up at those blue irises.

"I know but I wanted to" Eddie replied with a sincere smile, I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Thank you. I'll buy next time" I promised taking a sip of the sweet brew of heaven.

"Next time?" He asked suggestively. I blushed and smacked his arm.

"You know what I mean, Thawne. I swear you only say that stuff to see me red in the face". About a month after I started working at the CCPD Eddie had been casually flirting with me. At first I just talked a lot to put a smile on his face but then after a few weeks, he started to get flirty when we were alone. Then after another month, it was in front of people and that includes Grandpa Joe and Dad. I think when he first started doing it I dropped the cup of coffee I had been holding and had to clean it up. Which brings us to today.

"I do mean that though, Nat. I like spending time with you" I blushed again and shook my head at him.

"Don't get to attached to me" I warned playfully then took a bite out of my muffin. Eddie frowned at me.

"What do you mean?" I took a sip of my coffee then looked up at those blue eyes clouded with confusion.

"I can't stay here forever. When the timeline changes, I'll disappear" I answered with a shrug and looked down at my food, no longer hungry. I felt a hand cover mine and I looked back up at Eddie in surprise.

"Guess we better make good on our time then" he said with a small smile. I knew that he was just trying to comfort me but a small part of me wanted Eddie to want me. I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Tommy. I am such a dumbass, falling for a guy that is like 30 years older than me and I can never have. Ever since I was a little girl, I wanted someone to look at me the way my Dad looked at my Mom. So, I've never had a boyfriend besides Tommy and we only kissed a few times.

"Yeah, I guess I could put up with you for a little while longer" I joked punching his arm with the hand not holding his. I hoped he couldn't tell how I felt, everyone always seems to know how I'm feeling. I really shouldn't wear my heart on my damn sleeve. Eddie and I stared at each other for a minute before we both laughed and finished our breakfast.

"Come on, I'll drive you to work" Eddie offered when we got outside.

"You know I could just flash us there right" I teased, he chuckled and looked back down at me.

"I know but I'm gonna make good on my time" Eddie answered sincerity all over his face. I felt my smile widen and my heart lurched again.

"Okay, you can drive me but next time I am gonna take you on a super speed ride" I said poking his chest pointedly.

"What kind of ride are we talking about?" He teased, I groaned when I realized what I just implied.

"I really need to think before I open my mouth,mom turning into Aunt Felicity" Eddie laughed and grabbed my hand that was still resting on his chest and pulled me in the direction of his car. Right before we reached his car, a gasp made us both look up. Iris was standing there, probably about to head into Jitters, her eyes were trained on Eddie and I's intertwined hands. I quickly pulled away from him and flashed to a block away from the station and started to walk. I didn't stop till I was inside, I am so dumb. Stop it, Natalie, get your head in the game. I checked in and headed up for the lab to finish some reports that I may have neglected last night.

"Hey Nat, you're here early" Grandpa Joe said walking in with two cups of coffee. I smiled up at him and took my cup, I know I just had a cup but I never say no to coffee.

"Thanks, yeah. I just thought I would get an early start on all this" I said gesturing to the paperwork on my desk. Grandpa Joe chuckled and sat down at the edge of my desk.

"Where's Barry?" I felt my cheeks heat up at the almost walking in on my parents after sex incident.

"He's with Mom but I'm sure he'll be late as usual" I answered trying to hide my blush my playing with my windswept hair. I should really carry a brush with me or put my hair in a ponytail before I use my super speed. Grandpa Joe chuckled at my attempts to fix my hair.

"Maybe you should get a hair cut" I looked up at him in shock and held my hair close to my heart.

"Don't even joke that like, I love my hair" I said defensively causing him to laugh lightly at me.

"You are to cute" He said in an amused voice. I pouted and he looked down at his watch, "I need to get back to work and from the looks of that stack so do you". I nodded and he poked my nose and walked out. I groaned and looked back down at the paperwork, Dad was supposed to do all this but being the Flash keeps him busy with crime fighting and me with the dreaded paperwork. I yawned and with a big gulp of coffee, I started to work. Which didn't last for very long because Eddie walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Why did you flash off like that?" He asked coming to stand by my desk with his arms crossed. I stared at him for a minute trying to remember what he was talking about. Oh yea, the parking lot incident. There has been a lot of incidents with me this morning.

"I don't know what you mean" I said faking innocence. I got up and walked to the filing cabinet and pretended to be looking for something. Eddie let out a frustrated sigh.

"You know what I'm talking about, you're a horrible liar Natalie" Eddie quipped back, I could hear his footsteps coming towards me.

"I have a lot of work to do, can we not do this?" I asked still pretending to go through files.

"No we can't. We need to talk about what that was. I know you like me Natalie" I turned to look at him in shock.

"I don't know what you are talking about"'I stuttered looking back down again.

"Yes you do. I'm not oblivious to the feelings of the people around me, like some people, and you are easy to read. You wear your heart on your sleeve and I love that about you" he said now standing right behind me, I could feel the heat of his body close to me. I turned to look up at him, his blue eyes piercing into my green ones.

"It doesn't matter, you know that" I whispered not breaking eye contact with him. " I care about you to much to hurt you Eddie and when I fade into nothing it will hurt. I'm already worried about hurting my Mom and Dad but they will get better because they can have me back one day. You will never get me back once I'm gone".

"I told you that I wanted to make good the time I have with you and I can't do that if you run away from me" Eddie replied putting a hand on my cheek, I leaned into his touch and sighed. "Give this a try, give us a chance".

"Okay but are you sure?" I asked putting my hand over his. Eddie smiled and laughed a little bit.

"Definitely" he whispered before leaning down to meet my lips with his. Kissing Eddie Thawne was amazing, I felt warm and I never feel warm. I'm cold blooded, being warm is a bad thing but this was an amazing feeling. It was a good warm. I deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"What the hell?"

**Chapter 14-DONE! I hope you guys liked it! Sorry if you don't like Eddie and Natalie but I want Eddie to be happy! Thanks for reading and please review!:)**


	16. Chapter 15

**As per usual, shout outs to those who reviewed:**

**beautifulwhiterose**

**karlylove**

**Mike (Guest)- I'm glad that you do like them, I really took my time with writing their scenes because I wasn't sure how people would react to the pairing! Thanks for reviewing:)**

**Demigod Heir of Poseidon**

**Kookykrumbs (Guest)- I completely agree, Grant and Danielle have amazing chemistry. Thanks for reviewing:)**

**Wandering Lady**

**Angel (Guest)- Awe, I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing:)**

**zvforever**

**phuong1317**

**peterfrost2001**

**Zalzagor**

**Guest- I'm glad you liked them and maybe. You will just have to wait and find out on Monday;)**

**tete123**

**Guest- I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for reviewing:)**

**Mairrenn**

**Guest- I'm happy you love it! Natalie can't return to her timeline but the new Natalie that will be born after the story might be with him;)**

**darklou**

**goofyduxs777**

**AdolescentPrimordial**

**Guest- Yes but that is where Joe comes in. Thanks for reviewing:)**

**Hannah1412**

**98Alexa**

**Heavenonearth2**

**Friedpegasus**

**AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**

**Raquel (Guest)- I'm glad you like it so much! Thank you for reviewing!**

**mysweetthings**

**XxXLuvTheOriginalsXxX**

**theadeysinqld**

**Quick Note: This chapter contains some Allen family pain and love so brace yourselves. Also, sorry this is soooo late, I have had MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. I blame it on the shit ton of work I have at school right now...here's the chapter (sorry again) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. I do own Natalie Allen and the plot.**

*_Barry's POV_*

I woke up when I heard a squeak from the hallway, I sat up and looked around but no one was there. I must have imagined it, I looked down at the lump beside me. Last night was amazing, I leaned my cheek on my hand and looked down at the beauty beside me. The past three months have been the best of my life, hanging out with my daughter at work and being with Caitlin everyday. I haven't slept at Joe's in two months. Maybe I should offer my room to Natalie so she doesn't have to sleep at STAR Labs, Joe absolutely loves her so I'm sure he won't mind. Sometimes I think he likes her better than me.

The load at work has lessened considerably too with Natalie being my assistant. I have more time to be the Flash and help people now but nothing compares to getting to wake up to this face every morning. I laid my hand gently on her cheek.

"Cait. It's time to wake up" I said rubbing my thumb across her cheek. She scrunched up her nose and shook her head. I chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. Caitlin immediately responded and I shifted us so I on top of her. When we finally pulled away, Caitlin was wide awake and I grinned. She scoffed and playfully swatted me away so she could get up.

"We should probably clean all this up" Caitlin said grabbing on my shirt from the floor and pulling it over her head. Man, seeing her in my shirt did crazy things to me.

"I got it" I said with a smirk and flashed to pick it all up. A few second later all the clothes were folded and put away. Caitlin shook her head at me and walked to the kitchen, I smiled to myself and follows behind my beautiful girlfriend. Caitlin and I made pancakes and coffee then sat down to eat.

"Do you maybe, want to move in here?" Caitlin asked putting down her mug to look at me with a nervous expression. I was a little surprised that she was asking, she usually is very straightforward.

"Sure, I'm over here every day anyway and I'm sure Joe will want Natalie to move in with him" I answered with a smile and grabbed her hands across the counter. She smiled brightly at me and leaned forward to kiss me. Then we went back to bed for another hour. After we decided it was time to get up and actually be productive for the day, we both got ready and headed out. I flashed Caitlin to STAR Labs, where Cisco was already at.

"Finally, you guys are like freaking bunnies. If your not careful you guys will make Nat before she's due" Cisco exclaimed throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

"We are using protection Cisco" Caitlin quipped her face as red as mine is. Cisco put his hands over his ears.

"Never mind I don't wanna know, like ever!" I chuckled and gave Caitlin a not so quick kiss.

"I'll be back for lunch with Natalie later."

"Okay, tell her good morning for me" Caitlin replied with a content smile. I nodded and said a quick bye to Cisco who waved in response then I flashed to the CCPD. When I got inside I waved at Joe who was talking to another detective and walked up the stairs. I didn't see Eddie though, must be late or something. As I reached the door to the lab, I saw that it was closed. This door is never closed unless either Natalie and I aren't here. I felt fear grip my heart, if Natalie isn't here then where is she? Calm down Barry, she may just be sleeping inside. Natalie sleeps all the time all over the place so maybe she closed the door so no one would disturb her. I opened the door to make sure Natalie was okay but she wasn't doing what I though she would be. She was kissing Eddie?!

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed slamming the door shut behind me causing a very loud boom which I'm sure everyone downstairs heard. They jumped apart and Natalie's face actually had color in it.

"Dad...I...We...uh" she stuttered trying to find words. I flashed forward and pinned Eddie against the wall.

"She's my daughter Eddie! What the hell is wrong with you?! You are 30 years older than her" I said anger lacing my tone. Natalie was at my side as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Dad, let him go. Please, this isn't who you are", I ignored her and looked right into Eddies eyes.

"I want an answer Thawne" I said spitting out his last name with venom I didn't even know I had in me.

"Barry, let Eddie go" Joe's voice said bringing me out of my anger. I didn't let go but I turned my head to look at Joe. I hadn't even notice him come in.

"He was kissing Natalie, my daughter" I said giving Eddie a glare. Joe looked shocked, surprised and a little angry.

"Dad, I'm 21. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I've been making them for a long time" Natalie cut in before Joe could reply.

"That doesn't make it right. You are my daughter and Eddie is too old for you!" I snapped back going into my 'protective daddy mode' as Cisco calls it.

"Alright that's enough. Everyone calm down" Joe said coming to stand between Natalie and I. Natalie took a breath and looked up at me, her green eyes, my eyes, staring at me with determination. The same zoom Caitlin gets when she is determined to do something.

"Dad, please let him go. This isn't Eddies fault" she said gently. I sighed and let him go but not before I punched him in the face. Joe and Natalie both let out gasps of surprise. Hell, I surprised myself with that one.

"I guess I deserve that" Eddie grumbled holding his cheek that was starting to bruise. He's going to have a nasty black eye.

"Was that really necessary?" Natalie asked walking to check on Eddies face.

"Yes, it was" I said crossing my arms.

"Nice shot" Joe muttered to me but Natalie obviously heard because she turned to give us an unimpressed look. We all turned when Captain Singh entered the room looking mad.

"What the hell are you doing? We got s case people lets go" he yelled then walked out. Eddie and Joe walked out with Natalie giving Eddie an apologetic look. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the equipment we would need for the crime scene.

"I'm sorry" I turned to look at my daughter when she spoke, "I really am, Dad. It was stupid to fall for him. I'm not going to be around much longer and I shouldn't play with his feelings".

"Do you love him?" I asked my anger dissipating when I looked at the product of Caitlin and I's love, my little girl.

"Yes. All my life I never dating anyone except Tommy because I was holding out for someone that looked at me the same way you looked at Mom." She confessed looking down at her locket. I sighed and put down the equipment.

"I'm sorry too for getting mad but not for punching him" I replied pulling her into a hug. Natalie held tight to me and I was agin reminded that Caitlin and I are gone in the timeline she's from. I held on a bit tighter.

"Look I know that you are old enough to I chose who your with. I just don't want to see you or Eddie hurt. Eddie is still hurting over Iris and I can see how much pain you are in everyday. I'm not gonna let anyone else hurt you until the day I die". A tear fell down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"Or I disappear. Right?" She joked and I ruffled her hair. We got all the stuff ready then met Joe and Eddie at the crime scene. The victim looked like it had burned up from the inside. I gave Eddie the cold shoulder and started processing with Natalie. A black eye had already began to form on Eddies face.

"I'll just go talk to witnesses" Eddie said noticing the cold should I was giving him.

"This is definitely a meta" I said to Natalie and Joe after looking at the body for awhile. This man has only been dead for an hour and he was seen at work looking a little flustered this morning. That was three hours ago.

"Yeah, no body's body could get this hot so fast. I think this meta may have the ability to raise a persons temperature" Natalie said looking down at the body. It looked pretty normal except for that there was blood coming out of it's ears, nose and mouth. Joe sighed and wrote something down on his memo book.

"We should take the evidence to STAR Labs" I said getting up from my crouched position. Natalie nodded and got up as well.

"Bye Detective, see ya tonight when I come back for paperwork" Natalie said emphasize the Detective part.

"See you then Miss. Summers. You and I still have a long overdue talk to get too" Joe said shaking Natalie's hand. Natalie gave a smile to Eddie and we set off for STAR Labs. When we got a few blocks away we both flashed straight into the cortex. Caitlin and Cisco were sitting there talking with Ronnie? I though he was traveling with Dr. Stein through the country trying to find out more about their condition.

"Ronnie?" I asked walking in, I was happy to see him but at the same time he used to be with Caitlin. Cait said she told Ronnie that we were together but she didn't say how he took it. Ronnie smiled and Caitlin came to give me a hello kiss.

"Hey Barry. Whose this?" Ronnie said shaking my hand and looking at Natalie, "she okay?" He asked gesturing to Natalie. When I turned to look at her she was standing there frozen. She looked like she was reliving a terrible memory.

"Natalie" Caitlin said concern in her voice as she walked towards her.

"It's you." Natalie said her fists clenching and tears appearing in her eyes, "you murderer!"

**Say what? Ronnie is a murderer but who did he murder? Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I am so so so soooooo sorry again that I've been MIA but I have had major writers block. Plus school has been crazy with finals next week. Alright...enough of that. Thanks for reading and please review!:) **


	17. Chapter 16

**Shoutouts to my lovely reviewers:**

**katiearbour95**

**AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**

**karlylove**

**Heyitsthatgurl**

**Kookykrumbs (Guest)- I'm glad you liked it! The finale hurt me too but I don't think that they will stay married for very long(Snowstorm). Caitlin will always love Ronnie but she loves Barry more and both guys know that. Thanks for reviewing **

**ShinnParker**

**mysweetthings**

**Demigod Heir of Poseidon**

**peterfrost2001**

**theflashanatic (Guest)- Maybe, you will find out in this chapter!**

**ISeeItIShipIt**

**Zalzagor**

**Angel (Guest)- I loved writing it ! You won't have to wait long, here is the chapter!**

**Note: For those who want to know how long this story is going to be, I'm not sure but you will know it's ending when Vortex shows up because that will be the climax of the story. Now on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the Flash. I only own Natalie Allen and the plot.**

*_Barry's POV_*

"You murderer" Natalie exclaimed her body shaking with anger and tears glistening in her green eyes. Caitlin put her hands on Natalie's shoulder.

"What are you talking about? This is Ronnie Raymond, I told you about him". Natalie pointed at Ronnie with hatred and pain in her eyes.

"I know who he is. He's the man who murdered you in front of me" Natalie said her voice cracking with emotion. I widened my eyes and turned to look at Ronnie who looked confused. Cisco's mouth was open in shock, I don't blame him. Why would Ronnie kill Caitlin?

"Nat, are you sure?" Cisco asked being the first one to break the silence. Natalie wiped away tears away from her face.

"Do you think I'd forget the man that tore my mother's heart out of her body and through it at my feet?!" She snapped with angry tears spilling down her cheeks. Caitlin stood there staring at Natalie in frozen shock. I walked to Caitlin's side and wrapped my arms around her shoulder and took one of Natalie's trembling hands.

"Natalie, he hasn't done anything yet" I reminded her rubbing my thumb gently over her hand. She turned to look at Caitlin and I then hugged us both tightly. Caitlin and I both responded immediately and wrapped our free arms around our daughter. I put my hand on Natalie's hair and gently pet it.

"Wait? I'm confused. Who is she and what is she talking about?" Ronnie asked crossing his arms while looking very uncomfortable about the whole thing. Cisco put his hand on Ronnie's arm.

"Dude, there is so much to explain. This is Natalie Nora Allen. She's Barry and Caitlin's daughter from the future and apparently in the future you kill Caitlin in front of her" Cisco summed up looking sad. "So Caitlin and Barry are really dead in your timeline aren't they?". Natalie pulled away from us and nodded. Caitlin reached forward to wipe her tears.

"I'm sorry, I just can't look at him" Natalie said wiping her tears furiously, "I need some air". Before we could reply she flashed out of the room and probably out of STAR Labs.

"Natalie, wait!" Caitlin exclaimed reaching into the air where our daughter was standing a second ago.

"I think she just needs a minute Caitlin" I reassured kissing her forehead. Caitlin dies before me, Natalie must've had nightmares for years after watching Ronnie pull her mother's heart out of her chest. Just the thought of Caitlin made my heart feel like it was gonna stop. I tightened my hold on Caitlin, I'm never going to let either of them go. Not Caitlin and not Natalie.

"I bet she went to see Joe" Cisco said running a hand through his hair.

"Or Eddie" I added earning a weird look from everyone in the room.

"I sorta walked in on them kissing today, I don't wanna talk about it right now" I said waving their looks away with my hand, thinking about it just made me feel possessive of my daughter.

"Wow, Eddie and Natalie. Didn't see that one coming? Actually I never saw her with anyone" Cisco said with a shudder at the end. Caitlin smiled slightly.

"It makes sense. Natalie has been the only one to put a smile on Eddie's face and I know that Eddie is the only one besides Joe that she can look at without feeling some sort of pain" I never really noticed, I guess I've just been so love drunk with happiness that I didn't notice that they were falling for each other. The thought of them together still made me want to throw up and punch Eddie again.

"So she's really your daughter?" Ronnie asked in shock, looking a little sick himself, "Cait, you know I would never hurt you right?" He asked urgently. Caitlin nodded and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"We don't know all the facts. Natalie was probably really young when it happened. I guess around 10 because she never gave any stories about me past her ninth birthday. You could've been being controlled by someone else or one of the metas got loose and made you lose control. It could be anything Ronnie" Caitlin reassured with a slight smile. I didn't feel any jealousy, I know that Caitlin loves Ronnie but she loves me more. Caitlin here in my arms is proof of that, Natalie is proof of that.

*_Natalie's POV_*

I didn't stop running until I reached the coast of Central City and I collapsed in the sand. The memory of Moms death echoing in my mid over and over again...

_It was June 17, 2029 and Mom, Dad and Uncle Cisco's old friend Ronnie Raymond was visiting with Dr. Stein. They come by once a year to visit us and today Mr. Ronnie was helping Mommy and I feed the metas. _

_"Wow, Miss Nat. You have gotten so big" Mr. Ronnie marveled at me and I hugged him and then Dr. Stein. _

_"I'm nine years old now! I can run almost as fast as Daddy now!" I exclaimed proudly. Daddy and Mommy laughed and Daddy ruffled my hair._

_"Yep, pretty soon it's gonna be hard to keep up with this little one" I scoffed. _

_"I'm not little anymore Daddy. I'm a big girl now" I insisted with a big smile. _

_"Of course, what was I thinking?" Daddy joked leaning down to pick me up, "but you Natalie Nora will always be my little girl". I giggled and Mom kissed my cheek then Daddy's lips. _

_"Now you all can enjoy an Allen family mush fest" Uncle Cisco commented with a grin from next to Mr. Ronnie. Everyone laughed and Mom playfully punched Uncle Cisco's arm._

_"I believe you had some devices you wanted me to look at Mr. Ramon" Dr. Stein commented with a smile. Uncle Cisco grinned and rubbed his hands together._

_"Follow me Dr. Stein and prepared to have your mind blown" Uncle Cisco said evilly. Just like when he told the stories about the meta-humans when he babysits me. They headed towards Uncles Cisco's work room. _

_"You wanted me to look at the pipeline?" Mr. Ronnie asked turning back to my parents. Daddy nodded and while carrying me led Mommy and Mr. Ronnie to the pipeline where we keep the bad metas. Since its summer Mommy has her auburn hair like mine, I like the summers the best when Mommy's hair isn't white blonde or her eyes are glowing that ice blue. We got down to the pipeline and Daddy set me down so they could show Mr. Ronnie the problem. I started up a conversation with Gideon, the artificial intelligence that Daddy create when I was 3 years old. She is very nice and tells me stories about Daddy and Mommy from the past. Gideon tells me things Mommy won't let Uncle Cisco tell me, although he usually tells me anyway and says, "don't tell your mom but..."._

_After a few minutes a weird sucking sound started and I looked up to see a vortex opening right where a few metas where being held. The vortex forced three cells to open and a man stepped out of the vortex. _

_"Vortex!" Dad shouted and then ran after him when he ran away. Mommy froze two of the metas but the one Mr. Ronnie was dealing with touched him and suddenly he turned to Mommy with anger in his face. _

_"You left me for a stupid speedster in spandex. I needed you Caitlin and you left me for someone else when I was still alive!" He screamed throwing Mommy into a wall. _

_"Mommy" I screamed flashing to help her up, "Mr. Ronnie, leave Mommy alone!". Mom pushed me behind her. _

_"Natalie stay behind me" she said urgently then turned to face Mr. Ronnie, "don't make me hurt you Ronnie" she warned holding her hands up. I listened to my Mommy and watched as she fought him but I knew she was trying not to hurt him. Then suddenly he just pushed her into the wall and reached into her chest and pulled out her heart. _

_"MOMMY!" I screamed in horror as her body sagged to the ground and Mr. Ronnie dropped her heart at my feet. He stumbled back as I crawled to my mother with tears spilling down my cheeks. "Wake up , mommy. Please!" I begged crying into her hair. She didn't get up though. _

_"What have I done? Natalie I'm so sorry" Mr. Ronnie said as he fell to his knees by Mom and I. I pushed him away. _

_"Get away you murderer!" I screamed with tears on my cheeks, "Daddy, Uncle Cisco, help!" I screamed after Mr. Ronnie stumbled into the wall. A second later Uncle Cisco and Dr. Stein came running down the hall. They stood there frozen in shock. Daddy appeared a moment later and let out a cry of horror. _

_"Caitlin! What happened? Natalie are you okay?" Daddy asked his voice trembling and tears spilling down his tears. I looked up at Daddy and ran into his arms. I cried into his neck and I could feel his tears on my shirt. _

_"He killed Mommy! Mr. Ronnie tore her heart out of her chest" I cried into his shoulder. I felt Daddy stiffen and his body shake with anger and pain. _

_"Barry, I didn't mean too, I swear. I just felt so angry and I couldn't stop" Mr. Ronnie stuttered from the floor with tears on his face as he stared at Mom lying dead on the ground._

_"Cisco, take Natalie and get her out of her" Daddy said after we'd both calmed down. _

_"No I wanna stay with you Daddy" I said turning to look into my Daddy's eyes. His eyes softened when my eyes met his. _

_"I need to take care of Mommy now. I'll be up in a few minutes, I promise" Daddy soothed wiping the tears off my cheeks but they wouldn't stop flowing from my eyes, Mommy was gone and nothing could ever fill the void inside my heart. _

Tears streamed down my face as I remembered that horrible day, the worst day of my life. The second being when Daddy died. Vortex took both my parents from me. After Moms funeral Ronnie left town and I never saw or heard form him again. Uncle Cisco said that Ronnie was so guilt ridden that he couldn't couldn't bear to ever come back to Central City. Dr. stein and his wife went with him.

I clenched the sand in my hands and sighed shakily. I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes.

"Are you okay, miss?" A mans voice asked and I turned to look at a man no older than 40 standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you" I answered with a polite smile. The man smiled then touched my shoulder. I felt a shudder go through my body.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and the man walked away. I started to feel a little dizzy and warm but I shook it off. I flashed to the CCPD and walked to Grandpa Joe and Eddie's desk where both of them were sitting.

"Hey, sorry about earlier and that I'm late" I said wiping my eyes quickly again. Grandpa Joe and Eddie looked up at me with smile.

"That's alright. Natalie what's wrong?" Grandpa Joe asked when he noticed my red eyes, Eddie stood up and put his hand on my cheek.

"I'm fine. I got something in my eye at STAR Labs." I said giving them both a reassuring smile. Neither of them looked convinced.

"I need to get back to the lab and run some samples. I'll let you know when I get some results" I said quickly and pulled Eddies hand away from my face.

"Nat" Eddie said and grabbed my arm gently, "if something is wrong you can tell us". I pecked his lips.

"I know but I'm not ready to talk about it yet. Can it wait till later?" I asked deciding to be honest with two of the four most important men in my life. Grandpa Joe gave me a 'this isn't over' look but nodded.

"Sure but we will talk about it Natalie" Eddie insisted and I nodded. I felt dizzy again so I walked quickly walked away and to the upstairs to the lab. I felt warm all over, what's happening to me? Before I could reach the counter I felt a wave of heat overflow me and I sunk into my chair. I never feel hot or dizzy. What is going on?

**That's all folks! Surprise two chapters in one day! I felt like you guys deserved it after my late update! What is happening to Natalie? Is she sick? Find out next time! Thanks for reading and please review:) **


	18. Chapter 17

**First up, shoutouts to those who reviewed:**

**Guest- No problem! Thanks for reviewing:)**

**ShinnParker**

**phuong1317**

**clashofthelegends**

**Raquel (Guest)- thanks I'm trying my best! It's actually Rainbow Raider;) thanks for reviewing!**

**AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**

**XxXLuvTheOriginalsXxX**

**Demigod Heir of Poseidon**

**Mairrenn**

**darline**

**Milokitty**

**Anet (Guest) -Awe don't cry, it will get better for the Allen family! Thanks for reviewing:)**

**mysweetthings**

**Kookykrumbs (Guest)- yes that is actually a scene that I had planned to put in this chapter! **

**BOBA2017**

**Damon-girl96 **

**Friedpegasus**

**Dani McLean **

**Disclaimer: I only own Natalie Allen and the plot, not the Flash.**

*_Eddie's POV_*

I turned back to Joe after Natalie walked away and we both shook our heads. What could be wrong? Everything was fine this morning and now she looks like someone died.

"She looked a little strange" Joe commented leaning forward on his elbows. I raised my brows at my partner and girlfriends grandfather.

"Yeah, she was crying" I said crossing my arms.

"Besides that. Natalie looked a little flushed like a normal person, that girl feels as cold as ice usually. Was her face warm?" I thought back to when my hand was on her cheek and the feel of her lips on mine. Nat did feel warm, like normal person warm. Caitlin mentioned that Natalie's body temperature is colder than normal.

"I'm gonna go check on her" I said quickly and practically ran up the stairs. I heard joe get up behind me and follow. When I got upstairs Natalie was laying slumped on the floor.

"Natalie" I exclaimed in panic. I reached down to touch her neck, thank god, she has a steady pulse but it's slowing down. Her face is warmer than usual. Natalie joked about being cold blooded before, I guess she was telling the truth. We need to get her to STAR Labs now.

"Eddie! Is she okay?" Joe asked leaning down to look at her.

"I don't think so, she's warm Joe. We need to get her to STAR Labs, Caitlin will know what to do" I said gently lifting her up. She sagged against me, her head tucked into my neck. This isn't how I imagined the first time holding Natalie close to me like this.

"I'll go tell the Captain she isn't feeling well. Get her to the car and I'll meet you there" I nodded my agreement and we spilt up. People gave me concerned looks but I gave a reassuring smile. Everyone at work adores Natalie and I'm sure I'm not the only one crushing on her. I layed her down in the backseat gently and climbed in so her head was in my lap.

"Natalie, listen to me. You have to be okay. Please be okay" I whispered and kissed her forehead gently. I sat there staring down at her flushed face, which was getting pinker by the second. Joe finally climbed in and we sped off to STAR Labs the sirens ringing as we went. When we got there I picked her up and Joe and I walked into STAR Labs.

"Caitlin, it's Natalie" Joe said as we walked into the cortex, Cisco, Caitlin, Barry and another guy were all standing around presumably talking. The guy looked familiar but I couldn't place who it was.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked worriedly. They all rushed to where I was standing with Natalie cradled in my arms.

"She came back to the station looking upset but brushed us off and went back to the lab. When I went to check on her she was passed out. Can you help her?" I asked fear gripping my heart.

"I don't know, bring her to the med bay" Caitlin said her hands shaking, Barry pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear. A minute later Caitlin nodded to Barry and was in doctor mode. Barry and Cisco looked like they were going to cry and Joe hugged Barry as Caitlin and I walked away.

"I need to cool her down, Eddie set her down on the table then go wait with the others. I need some space to evaluate her" I set Natalie down and kissed her forehead.

"Don't die on me. I love you" I whispered then slowly made my way back to the cortex where everyone was standing looking like they'd been punched in the stomach. Barry walked into the room where Caitlin was working on Natalie and Joe took a seat and began to pray silently to himself. Cisco was leaning against the wall staring at the floor with that guy next to him. After a few minutes, we heard a shout of pain. Joe and I ran back to the room with Cisco trailing behind us.

"What's happening?" Joe asked worriedly as we walked in. Natalie was thrashing about with Barry and Caitlin trying to calm her down. I rushed forward to help them and grabbed Nat's arm.

"Her temperature is steadily rising, she just spiked to 70 degrees. That's 10 degrees more than she should be" Caitlin said looking up at the monitor with panic on her face, "If Natalie reaches 80, she's going to overheat and she'll..." Caitlin gasped out a sob unable to even say it. Natalie finally relaxed against Barry and he gently set her down.

"Natalie" I heard him whisper brokenly as he stared down at her with tears in his eyes. He kissed his daughters forehead and gently laid her down then went to hug Caitlin. Barry really does love Natalie and Caitlin. I really love his daughter, we only just became a couple this morning. I can't lose her yet, not before I've got to really show her how much I love her.

"What can we do?" I asked looking away from Natalie face up to Caitlin's. Barry was holding her to his chest, both of them looking broken already.

"We need to find the meta who did this" Barry said anger taking over his features. I haven't seen him this mad since Snart took Caitlin.

"Barry" Joe said walking towards them, "I know you want to get the guy who did this is Nat but taking him down won't save her"

"Don't you think I know that Joe!" Barry snapped, "I can't just sit here while the man who hurt my daughter walks free. I am going to find him and make him regret ever looking at her". Joe looked at Barry in shock. I felt the exact same way, we need to find this guy.

"Go" we all turned to look at Caitlin, "find him and stop this son of a bitch. Cisco and I will keep her temperature down for as long as possible". Barry kissed Caitlin fiercely.

"I'll be back and we will save our daughter" he pledged looking into Caitlin's eyes with his hands on her cheeks. Caitlin looked with steel in her eyes and pecked Barry one more time. Barry nodded at Joe and I. Joe nodded back and so did I. They both said quick words to Natalie then kissed her forehead and when it was my turn I kissed her lips.

"Be careful." Cisco said to us as we walked out, "and don't let him touch you". With one last look at the room holding the woman I love, I walked out to find the bastard that did this to her.

*_Caitlin's POV_*

I sighed shakily and turned back to Cisco when he reentered the room.

"I need you to get some ice and I'll the bathtub in the locker room with it and cold water. The cold won't hurt Natalie but staying like this will, I'm going to strip her down to her underwear, okay?" I asked trying to hold it together. I won't lose anyone I love in this building again. If she dies, Natalie will fade into nothing and the future will be stuck the way it is now. Cisco nodded his agreement and ran to get some ice. I turned back to Natalie and a tear fell from my face to her cheek. Her yes fluttered open.

"Mom, it hurts" she whispered as her green eyes stared into my brown ones.

"I'm sorry baby. Cisco went to get some ice and we are gonna get you better. I promise" I said putting my hand on her cheek. Natalie nodded and leaned into my hand. "I need to get these clothes off you sweetie, can you sit up for me?"

"Mmhmm" she mumbled and got up with a wince. When she took off her top, I noticed a red handprint on her shoulder. This is where the meta must've touched her. There was red veins going from the handprint spreading slowly around her body. If they reach her heart... When she was stripped down to her underwear, I felt a smile go to my face. She has a tattoo of a lightning bolt surrounded by little snowflakes on her ribs.

"I got them when I was eighteen. Grandpa Joe was so mad when he found out" Natalie mused as she laid back down wincing the whole way. My heart went out to my little girl as I watched her in pain. Natalie yelped as her temperature spiked to 73, sweat was forming on her forehead and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I ran to check on Natalie and Cisco ran in.

"Baths ready."

"Great timing, help me get her in it" Cisco and I lifted her up and walked to the locker room. We eased her into the ice bath and I poured water gently over her head. Cisco set up the thermometer next to us so we could monitor her temperature as time went on. It went down to 72 and we both sighed in relief. We were slowly it down but for how long?

"Mommy" we both jumped up when Natalie crooked my name out 10 minutes later.

"I'm right here, baby. How do you feel?" I asked running my hand down her hair soothingly.

"Like my blood is boiling but other that like I'm great" she said with a small smile on her face. Cisco and I chuckled.

"Barry, Eddie and Joe are going to find the meta that did this to you" Cisco said grabbing one of Natalie's hand with a determined smile on his face.

"You mean that guy I saw at the beach earlier" Natalie's asked tilting her head to the side slightly. Cisco and I looked up at one another.

"Nat, we need you to tell us everything about this guy that you know" Cisco said turning his gaze back to Natalie. She nodded and told us about being at the beach and what they guy looked like.

"I'll call Barry" Cisco said.

"Uncle Cisco" Natalie called out softly, "will you tell Dad that I love him and Grandpa Joe and Eddie. Just in case you know..."she trailed off looking back into the bath with sad eyes.

"Sure, I'll tell them" Cisco said sharing a concerned glance with me. I nodded and turned back to my daughter. Natalie was staring at me, like she was trying to memorize my features. I gave her hand a squeeze then got up to grab another bag of ice to fill the tub with.

"I remember after you died how much life sucked" I sat back down next to her and grabbed her hand. "Dad was never the same, he was still a great father but he was sad. The only time he ever smiled was with me. He cried a lot at night, he became consumed with wanting to find and kill Vortex for causing your death. Iris tried to make him feel better but he exploded on her, Dad told her to never speak to him again". She sat there gazing into the water pushing an ice cube around in a circle.

"Dad really loved you. He really does love you. He loves you more than anything Mom" I shook my head.

"Except you" I corrected with a smile. Natalie giggled for a minute, I smiled and felt tears in my eyes. Barry really does love me he really loves me more than Iris. We have Natalie and become a happy family until a meta breaks that up and gets me killed. Natalie coming back, maybe it's the world making it right, universe correcting itself.

Cisco walked back with a grim smile on his face. The thermometer began to beep and Natalie started to scream in pain.

"Natalie! Cisco her temperature won't stop rising! Get more ice, hurry!" I screamed in panic. Blood started to pour out of Natalie's ears and nose. Cisco started dropping the bags of ice into the bath but her temperature kept rising.

"Caitlin, it won't stop rising. What do we do?" I felt the tears coursing down my cheeks as I stared at my daughter thrashing the water with blood coming out of her ears and nose.

"The cold gun! Get the cold gun. We need to shoot her!" I exclaimed and Cisco ran to get it. When he got back we shot her with the gun and she stopped moving.

"Natalie, sweetheart can you hear me?" I whispered my voice cracking.

"Natalie! Please say something!" I screamed shaking her. Her auburn hair was wet, blood streaming down her nose and ears. This isn't how she should die, she should die of old age surrounded by her grandchildren. I pulled her out of the tub and into my lap. I cried into her hair and rocked her back and forth in my lap. Cisco fell to the floor and stared at us with tears in his eyes.

"Mom, why are you crying?" I cried in relief and looked down at Natalie. I glanced up at the thermometer and her temperature was back to 65.

"You're okay. The cold gun saved you" Cisco said and got up to hug the both of us. We sat there hugging, all of us crying. The phone rang and we all laughed then got up. I ran to answer the phone, it was Barry.

"She's okay, Barry. We saved her" I said crying in relief. Natalie walked in wrapped in a towel with Cisco trailing behind her. A second later a flash was heard and Barry had Natalie wrapped in a hug.

"It's okay, Daddy. I'm okay. Mom and Uncle Cisco saved me" Natalie said hugging him close, "sorry I'm soaking wet". Barry laughed and pulled away to look down at Natalie.

"Never do that again. You scared me, I haven't been this scared since I almost lost Caitlin to Snart" Barry said putting his hands on Natalie's cheeks, " I love you and your mother so much". Natalie smiled and kissed Barry's cheek.

"I love you too Daddy" she whispered and Barry hugged her again.

"Did you guys catch him?" Cisco asked with a grin.

"Yes, we did." We all turned to see Eddie looking out of breath with Joe behind him.

"Eddie, Grandpa Joe" Natalie whispered then ran to hug them both. Joe held her close and sighed in relief. When they pulled away, she pulled herself into Eddies arms.

"You are soaking wet, did you just get out of a tub?" Joe asked while she was still in Eddies arms. Cisco, Natalie and I all laughed.

"Well, we had to cool Nat down somehow" Cisco said and they all looked confused. Barry wrapped his arms around me and I put my head on his chest. Eddie reached down to wipe the blood off Natalie's face.

*_Eddie's POV_*

A few hours later, after we'd all had dinner and went our separate ways to go home, Natalie came back to my apartment with me.

"Sorry about the mess" I said trying to pick up the clothes on the floor.

"It's fine, I was babysat by Cisco. His house was ten times messier than this" Nat joked smiling at me sweetly. I sighed and walked towards her then pulled her forward for a long kiss.

"Let's go to bed" I whispered when we pulled away. Natalie smiled and pecked my lips.

"I thought you'd never ask" she whispered and pulled me down to meet her lips again.

**Chapter 17 ladies and gentlemen. I hope you liked it! What is going to happen now? Thanks for reading and please review! :D **


	19. Quick Census

Okay people, there will be another chapter tonight I promise but before I go forward with a little subplot I wanted to know what you guys wanted to happen regarding the subject of Bart Allen.

Now if you guys want their to be Bart Allen in this story, Im going to warn you that he will be Natalie and Eddies son so knowing that please review and let me know if that is what you want! All I need is a Yay or Nah in the review box;)

I will be accepting votes up until Midnight tonight! the next chapter will mostly be some cute family fluff so Im going to leave the voting open now!

If I dont get any votes, I will not be doing Bart Allen at all, which changes the ending of the story quite dramatically.

Thanks! I love you all and please review:D


	20. Chapter 18

**Starting with the shoutouts to those awesome people who reviewed:**

**ShinnParker**

**Kookykrumbs (Guest)- Awe that's so sweet, thank you! The next chapter will be more Snowbarry centric, I promise. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest**

**AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**

**Mairrenn**

**dj (Guest)**

**XxXLuvTheOriginalsXxX**

**Guest- Thanks, that's really sweet! Thanks for reviewing!**

**mysweetthings**

**Heyitsthatgurl**

**dbzfan102 (Guest) **

**EzReality**

**sandrawho**

**Delta General 42**

**Guest- Bart Allen isn't an OC, he is in the comics as half Thawne and half Allen. If this helps you decide better!:) **

**Gritree (Guest)**

**Diversdown**

**Quick note to those that are confused about who killed Caitlin. Vortex opened the portal that accidentally let out Rainbow Raider who in turn infected Ronnie, leading to Ronnie killing Caitlin. Barry blames Vortex, not Ronnie. If Vortex never did his vortex thing then neither Caitlin or Barry would've died in the future. I hope that clear to everyone now, sorry if I was being confusing!**

**ALSO, REMEMBER TO VOTE ON BART ALLEN! (I don't care if I get to do that part or not but I want you guys to pick whether or not that becomes a thing;) ) The vote as of right now is 5 for Yay and 4 for Nay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash, only Natalie Allen and the plot.**

*_Caitlin's POV_*

It's been a week since the almost accident as Cisco has been calling it. Today Barry is moving all of his things into 'our apartment' as we now call. The packing part was easy but the unpacking has been a bit of an issue. I've put the majority of my things into storage but it's still the matter of placing things in different places. Natalie has been helping the best she could, she's still a little weak and is on a no super speed rule until the end of the month so Eddie and I have been driving her places. Although she never really wants to go anywhere except work, STAR Labs and Jitters.

The meta human, which Cisco named the Microwave, is now in the morgue after Joe shot him in the chest. Everyone was surprised Barry didn't kill him but I know that if Barry had that he would feel so guilty and Joe couldn't allow that to happen to Barry. No one came to claim his body, his real name was Andrew Callens and he had escaped from a mental institution when the particle accelerator exploded.

"Dad, why do you have so much stuff?" Natalie whined as she brought another box into the living room to set down, " I don't even have this much stuff!"

"All your stuff is in the year 2041" Barry quipped back with a grin then flashed to get another box. Natalie grumbled and took a seat at the counter.

"I miss my super speed, don't you think one week is enough?" She said dramatically flailing her arms at me with a pained expression. I smiled softly at her and put my hand on her arm.

"No, your body went through a lot and I don't care if you have super healing abilities. You still need to let your body rest" She scrunched her nose up but nodded knowing that I was right.

"Can it at least end by next week?" She asked giving me a pleading smile. I sighed.

"Fine but I'm going to do another round of tests to make sure there isn't any rebounding effects" I said in a resigned tone then braced myself for the hug Natalie gave me a second later.

"Thanks Mom, I will be extra careful and go as slow as possible for me" she promised with a smile on her face. Natalie had moved into Eddie's apartment two days after the incident, which surprised no one and only took moving the clothes we had bought Natalie. We were done in an hour flat, most of the time was spent commuting from STAR Labs to Eddie's place. Barry flashed back in with the last box which probably had more books on forensic science.

"I remember these. I used to ask you to read them to me as my bedtime stories" Natalie said pulling out one of the big books.

"That's my girl" Barry joked kissing Natalie's head. The three of us laughed and Barry came to stand by me and kiss me quickly on the lips.

"We are officially done moving boxes" He said with a grin.

"Now to organize" I sighed with a smile. Barry smirked.

"Give me 45 seconds" He promised and then 45 seconds later all his stuff was moved into the places I showed him earlier.

"Now I am officially moved in" Barry said with a big smile. Natalie clapped then jumped off the stool to go to the fridge.

"Uncle Cisco and I snuck this in, this morning" she said pulling out a small cake that read 'Welcome Home' in red icing. Barry and I smiled widely at out daughter for the sweet gesture.

"Natalie, you didn't have to do that" I said with awe in my voice. Barry and I raised a great person.

"Yes I did." She said turning to us with tears in her green eyes, "I lost the two of you and now I have you back. I never got to thank you for being amazing parents, so I'm going to spend the rest of my time here making sure you two know how much I love and appreciate you". Now I'm crying, one look at Barry and he had tears shining in his eyes.

"Natalie" I whispered and pulled her into a tight hug. Barry joined us a second later and it was a big family hug, I imagine that we do a lot of these in the future. After we pulled away and wiped our eyes.

"I should go and let you two enjoy...all this" Natalie said gesturing to everything around us.

"You don't have to go" I assured and she shook her head.

"Yes I do, trust me you will have plenty of time with me. After I'm born you guys don't get much time just the two of you, so enjoy it" I pulled her into another hug then Barry kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you two tomorrow" Natalie said as she walked out the door at a slow pace.

"Wait, you aren't going to use your super speed are you?" I asked with a stern look on my face. She raised her hands in surrender.

"I'm going to take a cab. Don put worry so much Mom. Love you guys, have fun but not to much fun, I don't wanna be born yet!" Natalie said as she turned and left the room shutting the front door behind her. I turned around shaking my ahead at Natalie's antics.

"That girl will be the death of me" I muttered. Barry laughed.

"Tell me about it but it's all worth it. I get to be with you and we have her" he replied then leaned down to kiss me. I thought back to when Natalie was dying in the bathtub and she told me how much Barry loved me. Does he know that I love him that much as well?

"Barry" he hummed in response as our foreheads leaned together, "I love you". He opened his green eyes to look at me.

"I love you too, Cait"

"You know that I love you more than I ever did or could love Ronnie. He was my first love but you Barry Allen are going to be my last" I vowed looking straight up at those beautiful green orbs I love so much, the ones that my daughter gets. Barry's smile was almost blinding and I knew that I'd made him happy.

"I know" he whispered huskily before crashing his lips to my own. It wasn't long before he flashed us to the bedroom and shut the door behind us.

*_Cisco's POV_*

I have finally done it, after almost four months of hard work it has been done. You see I decided that my dear goddaughter needed to have a suit. Running around all the time could seriously ruin some clothes and one day we might need Natalie to use her powers to help us against a meta. Plus I just wanted to make another suit with the white part we saw in the newspaper from the future.

"Hey Uncle Cisco, whatcha working on?" I jumped up from my seat and whirled around to face the speedster.

"What are you part ninja too?" I exclaimed putting my hand over my chest, "I didn't even hear you come in". Natalie giggled and smiled sweetly at me.

"Sorry Uncle Cisco, I didn't mean to scare you" She said crossing her arms.

" I was scared just startled is all" I corrected and Nat laughed lightly at me. "Wait, why didn't you use your super speed?".

"Mom has me on a strict no super speed rule till next week so I took a cab here" she replied skipping over to my work station. "What are you really working on? Is that another suit?". I pushed her away gently.

"It's a surprise for Christmas that someone is getting. No peaking" I chastised doing my best to channel my inner Caitlin. Natalie back away with her hands up.

"No peaking, gotcha but Christmas is still 4 months away" she reminded raising her auburn brows at me. I scoffed.

"So, doesn't mean I can't start early and we may need it before then"

"Maybe" she mused putting her finger in her chin in thought, "Mom and Dad loved the cake by the way" she said after a moment. I grinned.

"Awesome, I worked hard on that cake" Now it was Nat's turn to scoff.

"What are you talking about? I did all the work!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

"I supervised and licked the bowl" I corrected and she rolled her eyes at me in amusement. I enjoy being an Uncle.

**Okay, everyone that was my fluffy chapter. We are quickly heading to the entrance of Vortex which means the ending of this story. How fast this comes also depends on your votes for Bart Allen! Again, the score at this moment is 5 for Yay and 4 for Nay. **


	21. Chapter 19

**Shoutouts to those reviewers and /or voters: **

**Kookykrumbs (Guest)**

**darklou**

**Demigod Heir of Poseidon**

**Raquel (Guest)- Don't worry, you weren't too late to vote! **

**ec-direwolf**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**BeckyBoo12221**

**Guest**

**wolfman7**

**Angle (Guest)**

**Angel (Guest)**

**mysweetthings**

**Friedpegasus **

**clashofthelegends**

**peterfrost2001**

**Angel (Guest)**

**Zach (Guest)**

**AlienGhostWizard14**

**XxXLuvTheOriginalsXxX**

**Alex (Guest)**

**EzReality**

**Milokitty**

**DeafAngel2000**

**Mairrenn**

**demon lover (Guest)**

**LoLmaster (Guest)**

**notanerdjustastranger**

**Thanks everyone for voting! The decision has been made and...*drum roll* Bart Allen is... going to happen! The final score was 20 to 9. Be warned though people he is ONLY going to be a fetus/baby in this story BUT in the sequel I have planned older Bart will travel back in time to spend time with his grandparents before his mother is born. In the sequel you will see Caitlin's journey to becoming Killer Frost and a Snowbarry wedding! I wanted to introduce Bart here so I could create a set up for the sequel (which probably won't be released till late June or early July, depending on when this story ends). **

**Disclaimer: I DONT own the Flash but I do own Natalie Allen and the plot.**

*Barry's POV*

Five months, it's been five months since Natalie traveled back in time and Caitlin became my girlfriend. Life has really changed in that time, I live with Caitlin at her apartment that is now ours. I have a 21 year old daughter living with my best friends ex-boyfriend who is now her boyfriend. That part I'm not sure I really care for but they make each other happy and that's what matters. I'm not in love with Iris anymore, I see her every now and then when she visits Joe at the station. She is dating a guy from her job now but I can tell she still loves Eddie or maybe it's me but she isn't in love with her new boyfriend.

Speaking of Iris she is walking into the CCPD right now, I was walking down the stairs to deliver a report to Captain Singh when she came through the elevators.

"Hey Barry" Iris called with a smile, I returned it and gave her a quick friendly hug.

"Hey Iris, what brings you to the CCPD?" I asked looking quickly at Natalie who was standing at Joe's desk laughing with him. I'm still not over how much those two get along.

"Just came to have lunch with my Dad. Do you want to join us?" I gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I'm having lunch with Caitlin in about" I glanced down at my watch, "20 minutes. She's supposed to be here at 1 but Cait is always a little early which I guess makes up for me always being a little late". Iris' smile fell a little bit, she's disappointed.

"No it's fine, you two have fun. What about Nat?" She asked. Iris has been trying to get to know Natalie a little bit but she's a little uncomfortable around Iris due to what happened in the future. Caitlin told me all about what Natalie told her in the tub 3 weeks ago.

"I'm not sure actually. She usually just eats all day. Natalie never goes to lunch but Caitlin brings her some Big Belly Burger everyday when she comes in" I answered smiling at my daughters eating habits. She literally snacks all day, I should probably do that too instead of ordering a bunch of food at every meal.

"Oh, I should go meet my Dad" Iris said and we both walked towards his desk. Natalie smiled when she noticed us then shifted uncomfortably and jumped off the edge of Joe's desk where she had been sitting.

"Hey Dad" Iris said and Joe smiled then pulled her into a hug.

"Iris, your early" Joe replied when they pulled away.

"Yeah, I had some extra time so here I am, where's Eddie?" Iris asked looking around for him.

"He went to pick up a file from the morgue. He should be back soon" Joe said putting his jacket on.

"Oh, okay" she turned to Natalie, "Hey Nat, it's good to see you again". Iris spoke to her like she was speaking to a little girl, it bugged me but I kept my mouth shut. I knew that Iris knew that Eddie and Natalie were together but she shouldn't be bitter about it.

"You too, Miss. West" Natalie answered fidgeting with her hands. I came forward and wrapped my arm around her shoulder so she would relax a little bit.

"We should let them get to lunch. Your mom will be here soon, we should go tidy up the mess we call a lab before Caitlin sees it" I joked smiling down at my daughter. She relaxed against me and smiled all traces of being uncomfortable vanished.

"Yep wouldn't want to get the disapproving shake of the head" Natalie said back then turned back to Joe, "See ya later, Grandpa Joe" She whispered for no one but our little group could here. Joe smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"See ya, Natalie" he replied and pulled Iris towards the exit. Natalie slumped against me when the elevator door closed. I laughed and walked her towards the lab.

"Thanks Dad" she said as we walked up the stairs. I gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Couldn't let my little girl be an awkward turtle, now could I?" Natalie giggled in response and we separated to tidy up the lab. True to my words Caitlin arrived at 12:55, five minutes earlier as usual and we had everything Caitlin approved. Ever since Natalie came, Cait's been a stickler for having everything tidy. I guess it's just a mom thing.

"Mom" Natalie said with a smile when Caitlin walked in with a three bags of Big Belly Burger in her arms. The two of them hugged and Natalie took the bag to set down on the space we cleared for the food. I

"Hey you" I whispered before kissing Caitlin gently, she hummed in response and kissed me back.

"You guys are cute and all but please refrain from mauling each other like you did yesterday" Natalie quipped with her hands on her hips. We laughed and pulled away from each other but only slightly. Natalie shook her head and opened the bag then her face went from excited to disgusted and she ran to the trash bin and threw up.

"Natalie, are you okay?" Caitlin asked rubbing her back and holding her hair away from her face. After a minute of puking Natalie got up and wiped her mouth.

"Eeewwwww, I hate puking. I'm fine though" she answered and took a sip of the drink Caitlin had brought her.

"Are you sure because you just puked your guts up?" I said my nose scrunched up, you could smell it all through the room. I flashed and got rid of the trash bag filled with puke. Natalie pulled her auburn hair into a ponytail and sighed.

"What is it?" Caitlin asked in concern, Natalie shrugged. Uh oh, she's getting the look from Caitlin.

"Fine, I've been puking a lot lately" she confessed then looked at the ground preparing for the storm that was her mother.

"How long is lately?" Caitlin asked sternly.

"Ever since I had a run in with Microwave" Natalie murmured with a slight shrug at the end.

"Natalie Nora Allen! How could you not say something to me? Not only am I your doctor but also your mother!" Caitlin exclaimed, I put my hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Sorry, I thought it would go away but it hasn't" Natalie said looking up at us with those big green eyes. A part of me was mad she kept it from us but another part just couldn't stay mad at her because that's what I would do.

"That's it, you are coming to the lab with me right now to do some tests" Caitlin said sternly then gave me a quick kiss and whisked Natalie off to STAR Labs.

"Then there was one" I mused then dug into the three bags of food my beautiful future wife brought for lunch.

"Hey Barry" Eddie said coming into the lab with a file, oh the one he went to pick up from the morgue.

"Hey Eddie, thanks for picking this up for me" I replied with a smile. Things between the two of have gotten better now that I've accepted his relationship with my daughter. I trust Eddie and he's a great guy.

"No problem", he looked around with his brow furrowed, "Where's Nat?"

"Oh, Caitlin took her to STAR Labs after she threw up. Did you know she's been doing that?" I informed taking a big bite of one of my burgers.

"No Nat didn't mention anything, is she okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yea, Caitlin is probably just being overprotective" I answered trying to push down the concern I was feeling, the fierce need to protect Nat and Caitlin sometimes scares me a little. Since we almost lost Natalie, we've all been a little more protective of her. I don't think we've let her go anywhere without someone with her all the time. She's been here for five months, I don't think she'll just up and disappear but there's still a gnawing feeling in my gut that I'll lose her.

*Caitlin's POV*

"Mom, I'm fine" Natalie whined as we walked into STAR Labs. I huffed and continued to pull her along till we got to the med bay.

"Sit" I ordered then went to get my things. She is just like her father, never saying when something is wrong when they both know that it drives me crazy. I gestured for her to roll up her sleeve and she complied without complaint. After I took some blood and checked her vitals Natalie spoke.

"Sorry Mom, I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings...I just didn't want you to worry. I know how much you worry about Dad while he's out there fighting the metas and I just didn't want to add to that" Natalie said sincerity shining on her face. I sighed and grabbed her hands.

"I'm sorry too. I know that I'm overreacting but..." I trailed off.

"It's okay Mom. I understand the need to constantly make sure that someone you love is okay. Im so afraid that you and Dad are just going to disappear. I don't want to lose you again" Natalie replied. I pulled her into a hug. Sometimes I forget how much pain she's been though and it breaks my heart when she talks like this. The beeping of the computer made us both jump. We both laughed and I went over to check the screen.

"You are good except for..." I trailed off and looked at the blood results in shock. She can't be, Natalie can't be...she's too young.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Natalie asked jumping down from the bed.

"You...you're pregnant" I gasped out. Natalie's mouth dropped open and she stared at me frozen in shock.

"Hey guys, what ha doing?" Cisco asked walking into the room. Natalie didn't answer and all I could do was stare at my daughter stomach, is there really a baby in there? Eddie must be the father, she hasn't been with anyone else and she couldn't have been pregnant before the incident because the heat would've killed the baby immediately.

"What the frack?" Cisco exclaimed, in my shock I didn't notice him go to look at the computer screen.

"Uncle Cisco,..." She trailed off and turned to me, "what do I do, Mom?"

"I don't know sweetie but you need to tell Eddie" I said grabbing her hands to give them a squeeze.

"Eddies the father or crap Barry is gonna freak. I'm freaking right now!" Cisco exclaimed and Natalie looked at me in fear.

"Okay everyone calm down" I ordered looking at both of them sternly. "I'm gonna call Barry and tell him to bring Eddie and Joe over here okay? Then we can tell everyone." I proposed and Natalie nodded.

"Okay, okay. Sounds good" Natalie rambled fidgeting with her hands and then her locket. An hour later we had the entirety of Team Flash standing in the cortex. We were all waiting patiently for Natalie to speak but she was to busy pacing while we all stared at her.

"It's okay, sweetie. Tell them" I said from my place in Barry's arms in a reassuring voice. She nodded and clenched her fists then turned to face everyone with her head up. Cisco and I exchanged a worried look, since we both knew what she was going to say we were ready to hold back Barry from killing Eddie.

"Alright, I'll just come out and say it but no hurting Eddie okay? Dad" she said turning to Barry.

"Okay but what is this big secret?" Barry replied tightening his hold on me.

"I...I'm...pregnant. I'm pregnant!"

**Dun dun dun, how will everyone react? Thanks for voting on Bart Allen who we will meet in the next chapter as a baby. I hope you are all okay with the direction this story is going, I hadn't planned any of this but now that I'm writing it, I love it! Please review:) **


	22. Chapter 20

**Shoutouts to those rad reviewers: **

**Raquel (Guest)**

**Lislis9812**

**YMCMBYoungin13**

**AlienGhostWizard14**

**salazarjasam**

**ShinnParker**

**Anett (Guest)**

**AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**

**mysweetthings**

**Lislis9812**

**badkarma00**

**Friedpegasus**

**Demigod Heir of Poseidon**

**Dani McLean**

**Zalzagor**

**Mairrenn**

**clashofthelegends**

**Zach (Guest) -Nope, Nat is going to fix the future after Bart is born don't worry.**

**karlylove**

**Jillian (Guest) **

**XxXLuvTheOriginalsXxX**

**Angel (Guest)**

**demon lover (Guest) **

**Warning: There is a few time skips so that we aren't holding out for the birth of Bart, he will be born at the end of the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. I only own Natalie Allen and the plot.**

*_Natalie's POV*_

My heart was beating faster than it ever has before and that's saying something for me. The second I blurted out that I was pregnant I saw everyone's face erupt in shock. I shared a worried glance with Mom and Uncle Cisco who gave me reassuring smiles. Mom had maneuvered herself to be in front of Dad just in case he freaked out.

"Well," I turned to Grandpa Joe expectantly, "Congratulations you two" he said happily and I smiled in relief. He came forward and I gave him a big hug.

"Thanks, grandpa" I replied then turned to look back at Dad and Eddie. Dad looked like he was trying to process everything I'd just said. Eddie's face went from shock to pure happiness.

"Are you serious? I'm gonna be a...a father?" He asked his blue eyes bright with hope.

"Yea, you're gonna be a father" I replied. Eddie let out a quick laugh of happiness and lifted me up into a hug. I squealed in surprise as he spun me around then kissed me sweetly on the lips. When we pulled away I couldn't stop smiling and neither could he.

"So, you aren't mad?" I asked a sliver of fear in my heart. Eddie shook his head and put his hand in my cheek. I leaned into his touch.

"Not at all. You've made me the happiest man in the world" He replied sincerity in all his features. For the first time since I heard about being pregnant, I was excited. Excited for the life Eddie and I will hopefully get to have with our baby. Everything happens for a reason, maybe, after I defeat Vortex I can find a way to go back to my time and take Eddie and the baby with me.

"Wait," we both turned to look at my Dad, "let me get this straight. My daughter, who hasn't even been conceived yet, is having a baby with my best friends ex-boyfriend who started dating her five weeks ago". My heart was starting to sink and I noticed Grandpa and Uncle Cisco edging towards Dad.

"Yea, that sounds about right" I replied feeling a little weird about it when he says it like that. Mom grabbed Dads face and turned his head away from Eddie and I.

"Barry, think before you get upset. This is a good thing, everyone is happy. This might be a sign that Natalie can survive in this timeline" Mom said and I watched as the wheels turned inside my fathers head.

"You're right" he said with a sigh, "but that doesn't mean I'm happy that you've been sleeping with my daughter" Dad said looking at Eddie with eyes of steel.

"And?" Mom prompted raising her brows at Dad. He sighed again.

"And, I'm really happy for you guys". His eyes widened for a fraction of a second, "I'm gonna be a grandpa. I'm too young to be a grandpa"

Grandpa Joe put a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"How do you think I feel, son? I'm gonna be a great grandfather". We all laughed at the statement. Eddie pulled me close to him and I laid my head on his chest. His hands came to rest protectively over my stomach. This is gonna be one hell of a pregnancy. I just pray that Vortex doesn't show up before the baby is born.

"Guys, am I the only thinking about the potential this child could have?" Uncle Cisco said with a grin. " now there is going to be three speedsters. I need to start in suit designs for a baby onsie!" He exclaimed clapping his hands together once. I giggled at the memories of the one he made me.

"What's so funny?" Eddie asked looking down at me. I couldn't stop smiling.

"I just remember all the ones he made me when I was a baby" Uncle Cisco whooped.

"Now that I know it is possible, I'm gonna get started right away. I so hope it's a boy!" Mom scoffed.

"Of course you want a boy. I think it's a girl" she challenged and a whole discussion ensued about the probability of the gender of the baby. I sighed happily and put my hand over my stomach. I'm gonna do everything in my power to protect this baby, this little one won't ever have to live without Eddie or I.

_** 5 Months Later**_

*_Eddie's POV_*

The baby has grown very fast and today Nat and I are going to find out the gender of our baby. At first we were scared that the pregnancy would go too fast with the baby growing to fast. Natalie said Caitlin was only pregnant with her for 5 months but maybe since both of us aren't metahumans, it'll be a normal pregnancy. The baby is growing very quickly due to Natalie's metabolism but not so fast that it's dangerous which is probably attributed to me being completely human. Things have been crazy with work and getting the nursery ready at my apartment. Thank god I had a spare bedroom in my apartment or else we would've had to move.

"Ready to go?" Natalie asked stopping at my desk at the CCPD, I was too lost in thought staring at the ultrasound picture of the baby on my desk next to the picture of Natalie by my computer. I swear everyday she gets more beautiful, something about seeing her pregnant with my child just confirms that she's the one for me. I think I knew when I first saw her but ever since we found out about the baby I've been 100% sure, which is why the ring I had planned to give to Iris I am now giving to Natalie is burning a hole in my pocket.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" I asked standing up and kissing her stomach then her lips. Natalie sighed.

"I'm just really hungry and my ankles hurt. Baby's been kicking a lot today" She replied scrunching up her nose in annoyance. Nat looked down at her bulging stomach and pointed at it, "You need to give Mommy a break, little one". My heart melted at the sight of her talking to our baby.

"Thawne, Summers! Don't you two have somewhere to be" Captain Singh called out. Everyone at the station has been excited about the baby ever since we told them we were expecting. Nat and I grinned at each other.

"Heading out now, Captain. We'll let you know what the gender is tomorrow" I promised and he grinned.

"Yeah, you better Thawne. Now get going". We both nodded and we headed to the hospital for the ultrasound. After Barry got over his anger about me sleeping with Natalie, he's been one of the most excited people about the baby. When we got all settled inside one of the rooms waiting for the technician to give the ultrasound. We would've done everything at STAR Labs but they didn't have a machine or know how to give an ultrasound.

"Well, your baby is looking really healthy so far." The nurse commented as she checked everything out. Nat and I smiled at each other and I kissed the hand I was holding.

"So, is it a boy or girl?" Natalie asked looking up at the screen with an impatient look on her face, she's never been good at waiting. I guess being a speedster does that to you.

"Well, Mrs, Thawne-"

"It's actually Miss. Summers as of right now" Natalie interrupted giving me a pointed look. I shook my head and kissed her forehead. The nurse laughed.

"Looks like someone is slacking" she teased, "Anyways, congrats it's a boy." She finished. I leaned forward to kiss Natalie.

"That's my boy" I said happily and Natalie laughed.

"That's our boy. Only 4 more months till he's here."

Once we left the appointment at the hospital we drove over to Joe's where everyone was waiting to hear the news on our son. I can't believe we are having a boy, I totally thought it was gonna be a girl. Having a girl would've been fine but I'll get to bond easier with a boy. I'm so happy it's a boy.

"So, what's the gender my great niece or nephew?" Cisco said the minute we came through he door. Behind him was Barry and Caitlin on the couch, Joe in the chair and Iris standing by the fireplace. I'm surprised she was here after what happened when we told her.

_Natalie was four months pregnant now and she was starting to show, everyone at work had noticed she had gained weight. I was working in a new case with Joe when Iris had come in to have her weekly lunch with him. Things between us have been awkward and I usually just avoid her when she comes in but today I was too caught up on the case._

_"Hey Eddie, how are you?" She asked while Joe had stepped away to put a file away._

_"Great, how are you?" I answered back politely not pausing from typing in my report. _

_"Eddie, you've been avoiding me for months. Can't we talk? I miss us"_

_"No we can't talk. You broke my heart Iris and even if I wasn't in a very happy and committed relationship with someone else now,mI wouldn't want to get back together" I said finally looking up at her. _

_"You mean with Barry's daughter. Eddie she could disappear at any second" Iris whispered with a little but of anger. _

_"It's really none of your business Iris and I'm at work right now" Iris huffed and crossed her arms._

_"I love you Eddie. I would leave my boyfriend if you asked me to". I widened my eyes, she's been dating this guy works at the newspaper she works at, some reporter for the politics section. I couldn't care less about either of them, I have a child on the way and I'm getting to old for this drama. _

_"Look Iris, you and I are over. Time to move on" I said with conviction. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Natalie walking towards us with a file in her hand obviously not paying attention to where she was going. _

_"Hey Nat, watch where you're walking. Wouldn't want to hurt baby Thawne" A Detective who stopped her from running into one of the desks joked. Iris's eyes widened and she turned to see Natalie with her just now showing bump._

_"Thanks Evans." Nat replied then froze when she saw Iris and I staring at her. _

_"Iris" I started but she whirled around to look at me looking furious. Even though I don't want to be with her ever again, I still do really care about Iris._

_"Baby Thawne, you knocked her up" Iris screamed. The whole station paused to look at us. Natalie put her hand over her stomach protectively and Joe came up to her side. I could tell he was torn between Iris and Natalie. Captain Singh came out and yelled for everyone to mind their own business and for Iris and I to take our argument outside. _

_"Iris, you need to leave" I whispered after I dragged her to the lobby. Joe and Natalie followed us out._

_"Iris" Natalie said taking a step towards us both. I wanted her to walk away just in case but I knew she could handle herself. "I know that you are upset about losing Barry and Eddie and I know that you feel like it's my fault. I'm sorry that you feel that way but you need to move on before you lose your friends for good. Don't make this any harder on Grandpa Joe, can't you see it's killing him to always have to choose between his daughter and his son". Joe smiled down at Natalie and Iris turned and walked out of the precinct. _

_"Thank you" Joe said to Natalie kissed her forehead then ran after Iris. _

_"I love you" I said pulling Nat close to me. She smiled brightly._

_"I love you too"._

"Hey everybody" Natalie said as Caitlin and Barry jumped up to hug her.

"Natalie, Eddie. How was it?" Caitlin asked pulling Natalie to the couch and sitting her between Barry and her. I stood behind the couch where Natalie was sitting and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Do you wanna tell them or should I?" I asked Nat with a teasing smile. She grinned and squeezed my hands excitedly.

"Go ahead, daddy" I leaned down to kiss her quickly then looked up at the expectant faces of everyone. Iris even looked curious, a little hurt but curious.

"It's a boy" I said letting out a happy laugh.

"Yes! I so knew it!" Cisco cheered fist bumping the air. We slept the rest of the night celebrating and thinking of what to name our son. I'm pretty sure Natalie already knows what we are naming him. I'm happy with whatever she we finally got back to the apartment and in bed I was exhausted. I turned to Natalie and leaned my head on my arm.

"So what are we naming our little guy?" I asked putting my hand over her stomach with a smile. Natalie put her hand over mine and leaned towards me.

"His name is Bartholomew Henry Thawne, Bart for short" I wasn't at all surprised that she wanted to name him after Barry. The more I thought about, the more I knew that one day we would have to leave. Bart, Natalie and I would have to go back to the future one day. When that happens we can't be Thawne anymore, I'm going to have to take her name.

"I love it but I'd like to make one adjustment" she tilted her head at me in confusion. "Bartholomew Henry Allen is his name, Bart for short".

"Eddie are you sure? You really want to give up your last name?" She asked in concern but I knew the gesture made her happy.

"Yes, I don't want to ever be associated with Eobard Thawne ever again. One day the three of us will have to go back to the new timeline you are going to create or we have to leave town. It'll be safer if I just took your name" I explained. Natalie had tears in her eyes.

"Okay then Mr. Allen, let's get to bed" she whispered then leaned forward to give meet her lips with mine in a kiss with all the emotions we've both been feeling.

_**3 Months Later**_

*_Barry's POV_*

"He's late! I can't believe that he is two weeks late!" Natalie exclaimed as she waddled into STAR Labs. I shook my head and walked towards my very hormonal daughter.

"He's like his grandpa" I teased pulling her into a hug.

"I wish he would just be born already. I haven't used my speed in 9 months and I'm a bloated whale" she pouted as she hugged me back. Poor Natalie was due two weeks ago and hasn't given birth yet. I bet being that big is uncomfortable.

"Well, it'll be all worth the wait when he comes" I reassured pulling away from her and leading her to a seat.

"We are naming him after you by the way" Natalie mentioned playing with her necklace casually. My heart lurched.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked in awe. My heart filled with warmth.

"Yeah, you are an amazing person and my father whom both Eddie and I love, of course we'd name Bart after you" I grinned at the nickname. I smiled widely and leaned down to hug Natalie tightly.

"I love you too and I'm so honored that you'd name Bart after me" Natalie laughed and tears gathered in her eyes.

"Sorry, my hormones are making me a puddle all the time" she apologized wiping her tears. I laughed then stopped when she gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern when she winced.

"My water just broke"'Natalie said smiling. , "I'm going into labor". She winced, "and quickly. You need to take me to the hospital now. He's coming!" I panicked and flashed her to the hospital. The nurse wheeled her back and I let them take her so I could call Eddie and Caitlin.

*_Eddie's POV_*

I sat down at my desk with a sigh, Natalie's in a lot of pain from Bart being late. She's do unfortunate that she can't sleep and when she can't sleep neither can I.

"He'll come soon, Eddie" Joe reassured as he set a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Thanks Joe, I just wish that Natalie didn't have to be in pain all the time from him". Joe nodded and took a seat with his own cup of coffee. I closed my eyes for a second then opened them when my cell phone rang, it was Barry.

"Barry, what's up?" I said when I picked up the phone.

"Natalie is going into labor, I just brought her to the hospital. It's time Eddie". I sat there frozen in shock then recovered quickly.

"Ill be there as fast as I can" I answered then hung up and rushed to grab my things.

"What's going on?" joe asked looking up at me.

"Natalie's going into labor!" I said happily then ran out of the precinct with Joe on my tail. We put on the sirens and Joe offered to park while I jumped out and headed to the maternity ward. Barry, Caitlin and Cisco were all in the waiting room. I nodded at them and ran to the room they yelled to me. An hour later, Bart was brought into the world and I was the happiest man alive with my son as the fastest baby alive.

"He's beautiful" I whispered as I held my son in my arms for the time after they handed him back to us. Natalie smiled up at us tiredly.

"What's his name?" The nurse asked about to write his name down on the birth certificate.

"Bartholomew Henry" I answered then winked at Natalie, "Allen".

"Bart Allen" Natalie whispered and I handed our son to her.

**Yay baby Bart is here! The story is coming to a close people. Next chapter is some family fluff then comes Vortex! Thanks for reading and please Review:)**


	23. Chapter 21

**Shoutouts to those wonderful people who reviewed: **

**Damon-girl96**

**Demon lover (Guest)- About 5 I think. I'm not quite sure yet! Thanks for reviewing:)**

**Angel (Guest)**

**clashofthelegends**

**badkarma00**

**Zach (Guest) **

**AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**

**mmat (Guest)**

**mysweetthings**

**ISeeItIShipIt (Guest) **

**EzReality**

**CrowleyKingOfHell**

**TalentStar**

**WARNING: This story will be wrapped up by Friday because I leave on Saturday. The sequel will be released by the end of June. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. I only own Natalie Allen and the plot.**

*_Barry's POV_*

I sighed as I stared down at my two month old grandson. It's been 11 months since Natalie stumbled into STAR Labs soaking wet and bleeding to death from a gun shot wound. So much has changed in my life in such a short time. Here I am in the lab at work holding my grandson with my future wife sitting by my side with my daughter and her boyfriend standing across from us.

"He looks like his mother" Eddie commented with a loving grin. Natalie smiled widely up at Eddie.

"His auburn curls kill me" Caitlin said gently putting her hand on Bart's head where a nest of auburn curls were growing. Natalie had brought Bart into the station for the first time since he was born. Everyone in the station loved Bart, he is such a happy baby, always smiling at everyone and everything. My heart swells just looking down at my grandson. Wow, I'm a grandpa. That is such a strange thought, I didn't think I would in my 20s when I was granted that title. My life has never been normal since the particle accelerator exploded anyway, so why the hell not? Bart gurgled then opened his blue eyes to look up at me.

"Hey buddy, did you have a good nap?" I asked teasingly down at the two month old. Bart started to squirm and I knew he wanted to see his parents. Every since he was born, he always wanted to be able to constantly see one of his parents. I wonder if Natalie was like that too when she was born. I sat him up so he could see Natalie and Eddie.

"Well, someone looks happy. I'm a little worried by how fast he is growing though" Natalie smiling at Bart who giggled happily when he saw his parents next to each other. That boy is so gonna be a mama's boy.

"Don't worry we've checked him several times. Bart will be okay sweetheart, stop worrying" Caitlin reassured smiling at Natalie. She scrunched up her nose and Eddie put his arm around her.

"Bart's perfect Nat, everything is going to be fine" Eddie said kissing her forehead with a happy grin. Natalie frowned.

"I know its just that when Mom was pregnant with me it was only for 5 months and then when I was born I rapidly grew. Uncle Cisco had to create a machine that slow me down I was moving so fast" Natalie rambled worriedly. Well, that's something to look forward to when Natalie is born. The next baby I hold will be Natalie, wow holding my grandson before my daughter. My life gets stranger and stranger but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Honey, Bart is perfect and he didn't have to meta human parents like you did. Plus, if he was going to rapidly grow, don't you think it would've already started?" I asked smiling at my daughter. She shook her head and smiled.

"You guys are right, sorry. I just don't want to lose him" Natalie confessed grabbing her sons little hand in her own. Bart gurgled at his mother and reached for her. Natalie gladly took her son into her arms and held him close to her chest.

"Hey there my little angel" Natalie cooed down at the infant. I turned to look at Caitlin and I knew we might be speeding up the process of making Natalie very soon. Then I remembered Natalie saying we couldn't get pregnant till Caitlin has her accident which will be soon. Natalie told us we had been together for three years before we got married then two years later had Natalie. We obviously sped up that process.

"We should get him home, Nat" Eddie said after a while of silence, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Caitlin told me that Bart had been keeping them both up every night, only ever sleeping during the daylight hours.

"You know, Cait and I could take Bart for the night if you two wanna catch up on some sleep" I offered looking at Caitlin for confirmation, she beamed at me and I knew it was a yes. Natalie and Eddie exchanged a look then turned back to us with smiles.

"That would be fantastic" Eddie answered, "I haven't slept a full night since he was born". Natalie nodded in agreement.

"It won't be a problem besides it'll give us practice for when we have you" Caitlin said giving Natalie a hug being careful of Bart in Natalie's arms.

"Are you guys absolutely sure? Bart doesn't like sleeping at night" Natalie warned giving us a questioning look.

"Yes, the two of you deserve some sleep and your Mom and I want some alone time with Bart" I left the, 'while we still can' part unsaid but it all hung in the air. How much time did we have left with Natalie before she disappeared and if she disappeared, would Bart disappear too?

"Okay, but call if you guys need anything" Natalie consented with a tired smile.

"This will be easy" I laughed smiling at Caitlin then quickly pecking her lips with a smirk.

*_Later that Night_*

"Why won't you just go to sleep?" I begged my ginger grandson as he cried in his crib for the fiftieth time since we got home. Every time we would put him down for bed, he would cry and scream.

"Still think this is easy" Caitlin teased coming in from the kitchen with a warm bottle to feed Bart. I groaned.

"Why did I volunteer us for this?" I questioned with a pout. Caitlin giggled and kissed me gently.

"Because we love our daughter and want her to get some sleep. Plus we get practice for when we have said daughter" She reminded wrapping her arms around my waist and leaning her head on my back. I put my arms around hers and sighed.

"I love him to death but I'm so tired. How do Eddie and Natalie do this every night?"

"Love and I know it's difficult but we are going to do it because we love our family. I love you Barry and I can't wait to start my life with you and our family" Caitlin whispered against my back. I felt my heart swell with love for this wonderful women in my arms and for the two month old staring up at us with his curious blue eyes. I turned so I was facing my future wife.

"I love you too, Cait. I want this life with you so badly and I am so scared that we won't be able to save our future." I admitted looking down at her beautiful brown orbs. Caitlin put her hand on my cheek and looked me directly in the eyes.

"We will. I know we are going to fight for the life that we both want together. Everything's going to be okay, Barry" she said and I leaned down to kiss her with all the emotion I was feeling. Small hands clapping and giggling broke us apart and we looked over at our smiling grandson.

"Hey Buddy, you need to get some sleep or you are gonna be really grumpy" I said picking Bart up and taking the bottle from Caitlin as she held it up to me. I didn't even notice her pick it up from the table. I sat there for the next few minutes feeding Bart with Caitlin curled up next to me. When the bottle was finished Bart burped causing a chuckle from me and a giggle from Caitlin, then he yawned and closed his little eyes and was fast asleep in seconds.

"Goodnight Bart" Caitlin whispered then reached over to kiss our grandsons forehead.

"We should get to bed " I suggested with a chuckle. Caitlin nodded her consent and we kissed one more time before getting up to put Bart in the crib we'd flashed here from Natalie and Eddie's apartment. Once Bart was all settled I reached down to kiss the top of his auburn wisps of hair on his little head.

"Goodnight my second scarlet angel" I whispered then wrapped my arm around Caitlin's shoulder and together we walked towards our bedroom turning off the light as we went.

**Okay guys, that was just some family fluff before Vortex shows up next chapter. Sorry this is a little late today, I know I usually update by 1'o clock on Mondays but I had exams and a doctors appointment after school. My last exam is tomorrow so when that's done I will work on the last few chapters for the story. Thanks for reading and please leave me a review:) **


	24. Chapter 22

**Shoutouts to those fantastic people who reviewed: **

**Kookykrumbs (Guest)**

**Demon lover (Guest)**

**nigtwing350**

**LoveFanFics (Guest)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. I own only Natalie Allen and the plot.**

*_Caitlin's POV_*

Barry and I walked into STAR Labs cradling baby Bart in my arms after another night we babysat him. Barry and I have been babysitting on Thursday nights so Natalie and Eddie could get some sleep and a much needed break. After a night of no sleep, I surprisingly felt so awake. I guess being happy does that to you, I've never been so happy in my life. Bart finally went to sleep after my alarm clock rang for Barry and I to get up and Bart hasn't stirred once.

"Now he sleeps, typical" Barry huffed as we walked into the elevator. I smiled at my boyfriend and kissed him quickly.

"You have to admit that it's worth it" I teased gazing down at my beautiful grandson. Barry chuckled and put his hand on Bart's head.

"Yeah, it is. God, I can't wait till this is Natalie. I mean I love Bart and all but it's a little weird holding my grandson in my arms before my own daughter." I had to agree with him. On one hand I loved having my grown up daughter here but I wanted to raise her myself, not hear about me raising her. The elevator dinged and we walked into the hallway leading to the cortex. Inside sat Cisco and Natalie chatting away like they always do. When Natalie noticed us her green eyes widened with happiness and she flashed in front of us.

"Hey little guy, were you good for Grandma and Grandpa?" she asked as Bart opened his eyes to smile at his mother. Such a Mamas boy, I wonder if Natalie was a mommy's girl.

"Well he didn't sleep until midnight then he woke up an hour later and fell asleep when my alarm sounded" I answered handing my grandson to my daughter. Bart looked so happy to see Natalie, it made my heart swell and I wanted so badly to have my children look at me like that. I remember when Natalie first came 12 months ago and looked at me like that but with more desperation. It was a year ago today.

"I'm so sorry Mom, Dad. Bart just doesn't like to sleep when it's dark out. He inherited my fear of the darkness I guess". Barry and I nodded in understanding. I know that Barry has afraid of the dark as a kid too. I guess Natalie got that fear from him and now Bart has it.

"Guys, I hate to break up your family time but a wormhole just opened up like five seconds and closed ago" Cisco said rushing to the four of us with a worried glance on her face.

"Did it produce weird purple stuff to fall on the ground?" Natalie asked with a suspicious expression on her face.

"Yeah, how did you?" Cisco asked turning to look at her. Natalie's face hardened.

"Vortex" was her only answer looking at Barry and I with a frightened expression. Thats the meta that caused my death and killed Barry in the future, the one who took us from Natalie.

"Where is he?" Barry asked already changing into his suit.

"A block from the station" Cisco answered with a grim expression.

"I'll go" Natalie said handing me Bart gently, "This is my fight Dad". Barry shook his head.

"Natalie, no. Your-"

"No, Dad. He ruined my life, he took you and Mom from me because he could. Vortex is from the future just like me, I did something to him in an alternate timeline and now he wants to destroy the Allen family for good. Stay here and protect Mom and Bart. Please." Natalie begged gripping Barry's arms tightly.

"We'll go together. Deal?" Barry replied after a minute of thinking. Natalie sighed but nodded. I didn't know that Vortex had a vendetta against Natalie and that was why he did all of this. It doesn't seem like she knows what she did but I knew I didn't want her to go.

"Wait, before you go. " Cisco said jumping up, "I made Nat a suit". I gave him a glare, my daughter shouldn't go out there.

"Natalie, what about Bart? If Vortex does kill you , what happens to him? Think about your son" I begged, hoping she wouldn't go. Natalie took a shaky breath.

"He won't, I've watched Dad beat him before. I'm not ever gonna let Bart grow up the way I was forced too" Natalie said turning to me with a sad look on her face, "I'm gonna come back, we both will". I nodded at her promise. Natalie kissed Bart's head then gave me a hug.

"I love you Mom" She whispered then after hugging Cisco she flashed away. Barry kissed me quickly then flashed away as well. It felt as if my heart just walked away from me.

"I'm gonna call Eddie and Joe" Cisco said somberly, "They should know whats going on". I nodded and held Bart close to me as he started to cry. It was like he knew the danger his mom and grandpa were facing right now.

*_Eddie's POV_*

I sighed happily as I leaned back to stretch my arms, today has been a little hectic with work but I slept great last night. I missed Bart but it was nice to have alone time with Natalie and sleep for an entire night. Joe sat down at the desk across form me and grinned.

"You look well rested. Barry and Caitlin watch Bart again last night?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee. I smiled and glanced down at the picture of Bart and Natalie on my desk.

"Yeah, slept for a full seven hours with no crying newborns" I replied looking back up at Joe. "I love my son to death but sleeping for more than three hours is nice too" Joe chuckled.

"I bet but your gonna miss these days when he's all grown up" Joe said warningly. I groaned playfully.

"I'm still getting used to the idea of having a baby, I don't even want to think about him being a teenager yet" I shuddered remembering me as a teen. Joe and I laughed again. My cell rang and I looked down to see who it was.

"Cisco?" I muttered, confusion going across my face, "Hello?".

"Eddie, you and Joe need to get to STAR Labs now. I'll explain everything when you get here." He said hurriedly, I heard Bart crying in the background and I went into parent mode.

"Is Bart okay? Where's Natalie?" I asked worriedly.

"Bart's just a little cranky right now but I'll explain the rest when you get here" I gripped the phone tightly.

"Where's Natalie?" I asked forcefully, I heard Cisco gulp.

"Fighting Vortex with Barry" Cisco answered with a sigh. My heart lurched, this is it. I could lose Natalie and Bart all in the same day.

"We're on our way" I replied grabbing my coat and hanging up the phone.

"Joe, we need to go now" He looked at me in concern.

"What's happening?"

"Vortex" I answered and he nodded in response. Joe and I rushed to STAR Labs and I ran to the cortex, I could hear Bart crying with Caitlin trying to hush him.

"Bart, hey little guy, it's okay. Daddy's here" I soothed taking my hysterical son from my future mother in law.

"He's been like that since Natalie and Barry left, I tried to calm him down but..." Caitlin trailed off looking at the ground sadly. There was as much at stake here for Caitlin as there was for me.

"Caitlin, it's fine. You did all you could" I reassured then turned my attention back to Bart who was starting to calm down. I calmed Bart down and rocked him until he fell asleep against my chest. I turned to the screen where the fight was playing out, praying that this wasn't end of everything I hold dear to me.

*_Barry's POV_*

When I caught up to Natalie we were faced with a brown haired man with a crazy look in his eye which were bright purple just like the dust on the ground.

"Nat, I wasn't expecting you to be here" Vortex said with a maniacal smirk on his face.

"Barton, I know you hate me, even though you won't tell me why, but you don't have to do this" Natalie said stepping forward carefully. Vortex tilted his head at her.

"You look so young, younger than your dear Daddy, the Flash." Vortex taunted, "You must be the after math of what I have planned for your retched family!" He screamed in realization. Natalie clenched her fists tightly.

"I'm giving you one last warning, leave now and I won't kill you." Natalie warned and I was a bit taken aback by her harsh words. She sounded like the girl who traveled here a year ago today, broken and angry. Vortex laughed and shot a glare at her.

"You? Natalie Nora is going to kill me. You were too weak to do it in the future, your little brat son Bart had to chase me away himself" He knew Bart, Natalie did become a mother to Bart in another timeline. A timeline that has been erased now by the events Vortex changed.

"The Natalie you know doesn't exist anymore and don't you ever talk about my son!" she spat anger entering her features at the mention of Bart.

"So you've had him already? Whose the father, not Tommy Queen this time considering he wont be born for another two years?" Vortex taunted moving around twitchingly, this guy has some serious issues. Natalie married Tommy and had Bart in another timeline. If Natalie never met Eddie then she would have married the next best thing, Oliver and Felicity's son.

"That life doesn't exist anymore, you bastard" Natalie snapped taking a step forward clearly ready to fight, "I'm not gonna let you ruin the life I've built". I came to stand by my daughters side ready to fight for the future we all wanted. Vortex grinned.

"Let's get started then, shall we?"

**Bam! There is chapter 22, the next chapter is the final one. Prepare yourselves people! Thanks for reading and please leave a review:) **


	25. Chapter 23

**Shoutouts to the lovely people who reviewed:**

**AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**

**badkarma00**

**beautifulwhiterose**

**Raquel (Guest)- That sounds like a cute idea. I'm leaving for Hawaii on Saturday morning so I have to get everything ready to leave but if I have time I will defiantly do that. Thanks for the idea and reviewing:)**

**clashofthelegends**

**MyShepardCommander**

**ShinnParker**

**Damon-girl96**

**This is it people, the final chapter. No tears people because there will be a sequel with Bart Allen, Killer Frost, Snowbarry wedding and maybe the birth of Natalie:) Before I start the chapter, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has followed this story from the beginning and those who jumped into it at any other time. Thank you all so much for your love and support of Scarlet Angels and I hope you stay tuned for the sequel 9that I haven't named yet). I love all you lovely people:3 **

**Now, it's time for the finale, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: You all know the drill by now, I don't own the Flash. I do own Natalie Allen and the plot. **

*_Cisco's POV_*

Eddie holding Bart, Joe, Caitlin and I were all watching the screens where Barry and Nat were fighting Vortex. Well, they were only talking and we couldn't understand what they were saying but I knew it was pissing off Natalie, I've never seen here look like that, ready to kill. Everyone looked just as shocked as I did by Nat's attitude, what happened to the sweet girl who was making jokes with me this morning. I knew deep inside that Vortex ruined her life up until she came to the past and watching someone kill both your parents does something to you.

"This is gonna be bad, isn't it?" Caitlin said worriedly. This is probably hardest for Caitlin and Eddie, both of their significant others and children were at stake in this fight. If Barry dies then Natalie and Bart will disappear. If Nat dies then we lose Bart anyway. They just have to try not to die.

"Can't we talk to them?" Eddie asked holding Bart to his chest. I think that Eddie would've run off to help them if he wasn't holding Bart.

"Yeah, I'll turn on their comms inside their suit. I sorta forgot about those" I said sheepishly then turned on Natalie and Barry's comms.

"The Natalie you know, doesn't exist anymore and don't you ever talk about my son!" Natalie's voice called ringing through the room. Vortex probably threatened Bart, bad move buddy.

"So you've had him already? Whose the father, not Tommy Queen this time considering he wont be born for another two years?" Vortex voice taunted through the earpiece. Woah, an alternate version of Natalie married Oliver and Felicity's son. I looked up at Eddie to see his face scrunched in confusion.

"Dude, you know that Vortex is from an alternate reality right? He's never met any of us from this timeline" I said to the confused blonde. Eddie nodded in response finally understanding what was going on.

"Are you saying that Vortex changed the events of Natalie's life for whatever reason?" Joe asked leaning against the table. Caitlin and I shared a look then nodded to the two detectives.

"That life doesn't exist anymore, you bastard. I'm not gonna let you ruin the life I've built" Natalie's voice snapped through the comms bringing us all back to the showdown of heroes and villains. If this wasn't horrible in so many ways then it would be totally cool.

"Let's get started then, shall we?" Vortex spoke through the comms.

"Things are about to get crazy" I muttered and put my hands together hoping that Vortex would be the only one going down today.

*_Barry' s POV*_

I could see the scarlet lightning in my daughters eyes and I knew she was ready to fight. Vortex clasped his hands together and laughed.

"Did I make little Natalie ang-" Before Vortex could finish his rant Natalie crashed into him without a word.I felt pride fill my chest, she's a warrior just like her dad. I flashed alongside them as Natalie beat Vortex into one thing after another. We were going all over the city until we reached a familiar clearing and I realized that this is where we separated Dr. Stein and Ronnie. Natalie was getting him away from the city, smart girl. When they stopped I noticed how bloody both of their faces were.

"Still think I can't take you Jimmy" Natalie spat wiping blood off her lip where Vortex had hit her.

"Don't you call me that! I am Vortex!" He screamed getting up with rage in his body. His face was starting to bruise and his arm was broken, Natalie did a number on him.

"Your name is Jimmy Barton and you are such a coward that you had to travel back in time to stop my family and even then you didn't win!" Natalie screamed taking a step towards Vortex with just as much rage inside her body. If she doesn't calm down she is going to let Vortex get the best of her. I grabbed Natalie arm.

"Natalie, you need to calm down he is just baiting you. He wants you to be emotional so he can kill you" I said holding her back from her nemesis. Vortex looked at us in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded stepping away from us.

"You fail. When you tried to kill my Dad, he destroyed you and himself for the good of everyone else" Natalie spat struggling against my hold. Vortex began to laugh.

"I count you being a broken mess as a win, my dear" He taunted a smirk sliding across his disgusting face.

"Son of a bitch" I bit out still trying to keep Natalie from running into danger.

"Dad, I'm sorry for this. I love you" Natalie whispered then I felt something stick into my leg.

"Natalie what are you doing?" I stuttered as I fell to the ground unable to move.

"I'm not losing you again. It's just a paralytic, it'll wear off in 20 minutes but thats all I need to stop this bastard" Natalie said leaning down next to me, "I love you Daddy", she mumbled then kissed my forehead then flashed back to Vortex and the fight continued.

*_Caitlin's POV_*

"Natalie!" Eddie called but we knew she had turned off her comm, she couldn't hear us now.

"Barry, someone needs to go get him" I said panic setting in.

"Thats it, I'm going out there" Eddie said giving Bart to Cisco, "Daddy needs to go get Mama. Okay buddy?" he said then kissed Bart's head.

"Not without me your not. Thats my son and granddaughter out there" Joe said and Eddie nodded.

"Be careful guys" Cisco called as they left the room to go join the fight. Bart looked upset that his Daddy left but he didn't cry like he usually does. One smart kid we've got on our hands. I gently took Bart into my arms so Cisco could work on getting Natalie to hear us again.

"Hang on Barry" I whispered hoping Vortex wouldn't ruin everything that I love. I couldn't handle loosing them.

*_Natalie's POV_*

I smashed back into Vortex with all the force I could muster. This was going to end, today. Jimmy Barton is going to get whats coming to him and I'm going to try not to die but i will of I have too. Bart will be okay with my parents and Eddie to raise him. I felt something stab into my stomach and I released Vortex who went rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. How could he be laughing with a broken arm, shattered leg and bruises all over his body? I looked down and saw a knife in my side.

"Nice try" I said pulling the knife out of my side, thank you Uncle Cisco for the suit that protects against knives and bullets. Vortex stopped laughing and pouted like a child stomping his foot.

"Well, I thought that was it. Oh well, guess I'll have to strangle you or send you into oblivion" Vortex said with his hand on his chin in thought.

"The only one dying today is gonna be you" I said clenching my fists again. I'm going to end his life, I felt like I was gonna be sick. Time to end someones life. I know that killing is wrong but I can't let all the bad happen to my family. They don't deserve the pain, haven't we all suffered enough?

"Jimmy" I started and Vortex looked up at me in anger, he knew he wasn't getting up not after I just shattered his leg. "Please tell me I don't have to kill me. Tell me that you'll let this all go" I begged walking towards his bleeding figure. Vortex laughed shakily.

"You made me this way. I know you haven't done it yet but one day you will ruin Jimmy Barton's life and create Vortex. I have to get my revenge and I will unless you kill me right now" He vowed his purple eyes softening slightly. I guess he's not totally crazy.

"I know you ruined my life but killing you feels so wrong" I mumbled my hand tightening over his knife. Vortex laughed.

"Heroes, always wanting to do the right thing. That is how people like me destroy you dumbasses" he said clutching his sides in pain after laughing. I shook my head at him.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you" I said sincerely getting onto my knees so I could stab him in the heart like he did to me when he took my family away from me. Vortex began laughing again and I growled at him.

"What's so damn funny?"

"This is, my dear" He said then created a Vortex next to us that began to swirl. It slowly started pulling the two of us in. I stabbed the knife into the ground to keep it from sucking me in, if I used my speed I knew I wasn't fast enough to outlast it. Vortex had to close it himself. I cried in frustration and held on for dear life. Vortex only laughed next to me and pulled out another knife. Knife or black hole? I'm not sure I like my options. I felt him unzipping my suit, I tried to kick him away but then he stabbed me in the back and I cried out in pain.

"Now you'll die Natalie Allen and I finally have my revenge" Vortex said and lay down next to me, "We'll die together like we should have that day". I thought of my parents, Uncle Cisco, Grandpa Joe and Henry but mostly of Eddie and Bart. I felt tears in my eyes as the wind pulled me in and I was bleeding out on the ground. I reached up to my earpiece and turned it on so I could talk to them.

"I love you guys, all of you. I'm sorry that it's ending this way." I said then clicked off the comm. I couldn't' stand to hear their cries as I died, I'm only going to think of the past year. Seeing my parents again, falling in love and becoming a mother. This was it. I heard a gun shot then the wind stopped.

"Natalie" Eddie? I let go of the knife and looked around. Vortex was dead next to me and the black hole was gone. Eddie was running towards me gun still in his hand. Eddie killed Vortex it was all over.

"Eddie?" I mumbled lifting myself off the ground, my back hurts so much. I could feel the blood trailing down my back. I ran into Eddie's arms and collapsed in them.

"It's over Nat, it's over. Marry me?" Eddie asked holding me close to him as we both sunk to the ground. I cried in relief, the future is safe.

"Yes, but is Dad okay? Where's Bart?" I answered then asked in a hurry. Great time for a proposal. There was a rush of wind.

"I'm fine" Dad's voice said coming to stand next to us, "You are so grounded for that but first we need to get you to a hospital". I laughed and felt Eddie hand me to Dad. Before we could flash away another vortex opened but it wasn't pulling anyone in.

"It's the day I left" I gasped out looking to see the cemetery where Grandpa Henry's funeral was going on. I was standing there next to Tommy and Grandpa Joe crying. We watched everyone leave and then it was Tommy and I standing at the grave.

"Go get Bart and bring him here" I said stumbling out of my Dad's arms, "Fate is taking us back to the time I left" I turned to Eddie and he nodded. We had talked about this before, if I went back so did Bart and Eddie. Dad nodded then left in a flash, he returned with Bart, Mom and Uncle Cisco.

"It's time isn't it?" Mom said tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Mom" She pulled me into a hug and stroked my head.

"When you go back, head straight to the hospital" I nodded in agreement.

"I love you Mom" I said looking up at my mother with tears in her brown eyes.

"I love you too, Natalie" we hugged one more time then I said goodbye to everyone else till only Dad was left. He pulled me into a hug minding the knife wound I still had.

"I wish you didn't have to go" Dad mumbled against my hair. I pulled away.

"You'll see me again but I'll just be much smaller. Tell Grandpa Henry I love him" Dad nodded.

"I will. I love you Natalie Nora Allen" I felt the tears spill over my cheeks as Eddie and I stepped back towards the portal holding Bart.

"I love you Daddy" I said then we were gone.

*_Barry's POV*_

I pulled Caitlin against me as they all disappeared. The future is going to be different now.

"Well, what do we do now?" Cisco asked throwing his hands in the air. We all laughed and Joe patted Cisco's shoulder.

"We go home and enjoy our lives" Joe answered, "They are all where they belong now. It's over". I smiled then looked down at my beautiful girlfriend.

"Yeah, it is" I mumbled kissing her forehead. It's time to look forward to the future and I think it's okay to speed up a few things to happen a little bit early.

"I need to get back to work and think of a story to tell the chief about Eddie and Natalie disappearing" Joe grumbled then after saying his goodbyes walked back to his car.

"Wait, Joe. I need a ride" Cisco called following after my adoptive father. Caitlin and I chuckled then continued to stare at the spot where our daughter disappeared.

"One second, wait here" I said to Caitlin with an excited smile.

"Where would I go Barry?" She said with a laugh. I kissed her quickly then sped away. I flashed to our apartment and got the little box from my hiding place on top of the fridge in the cookie jar that Caitlin never touches. Now is the time to do this. I flashed back to the love of my life and smiled down at her.

"Dr. Caitlin Snow," I began getting down on one knee, Caitlin gasped and smiled with tears in her eyes, "Will you do me the great honor of being my wife?" I asked a smile spreading across my face.

"Yes, I will Mr. Allen" she answered with a bright smile. I laughed and put the engagement ring on her finger then pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Time for the next chapter of our lives.

**The End! I hope you guys liked it! This story has been very close to my heart and it's weird that it's over but never fear, a sequel will be here soon! Again, thank you all for your continued love and support of this story! :)**


	26. Snow Angels

**The sequel Snow Angels is now up guys! If you want Killer Frost, Snowbarry wedding, Bart Allen and Edalie, please go check it out! I hope you'll like it:D**

**Also, German Version is now available! Translated by S.T.A.R Labs!**

.de/s/559475ea0004f0c01ef24edc/1/Scarlet-Angles


End file.
